New Life
by Myshun
Summary: Harry Potter s'attire des ennuis sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre danger alors quand il fuit l'Angleterre et décide de vivre avec trois autres sorciers dans une charmante ville d'Italie du nom de Volterra... je vous laisse imaginer ! Ou lire OS
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou me revoilou !**

Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai publié parce que ça me fais plaisir et que j'en ai eu envie grâce aux commentaires et supporters que j'ai pour ma fiction _**Another Problem.**_

Celle-ci est une Crossover HP/Twilight.

 **ATTENTION !** Il y a du homosexuel en principal dont un petit lime à la fin mais aussi un couple secondaire hétérosexuel (plus certains déjà existants auquels je fais mention). Si vous êtes dérangé par la présence d'homosexualité ou d'hétérosexualité merci de prendre en compte que je vous ai prévenu.  Tous commentaires négatifs juste parce qu'il y a différents genres de couple seront **SUPPRIMÉS** !

Vous êtes prévenu merci de participer à votre bien être en tant que lecteur. Se forcer ne sert à rien d'autre que prendre le risque de vous en dégoûter encore plus.

 **Aux lecteurs de Another Problem**

Je n'abandonne pas. J'ai simplement eu l'idée de ce One Shot et je l'ai écris en parallèle. La suite prends du temps car un vieux citronné m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et je n'en suis même pas aux Malfoys ! Imaginé la prise de tête pour l'auteure que je suis avec ces personnages forte-tête et obstinés ! Dans tous les cas ne paniqués pas... j'écris :p

 **Moi, Myshun, vous souhaite un moment agréable à la lecture de mon OS.**

* * *

 **NEW LIFE.**

* * *

Harry venait de vaincre Lord Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Alors que la joie éclatait du côté de la lumière trois sorciers coururent vers leur héro. Harry, se vidant de son sang sur le sol, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était apaisé. Il était orphelin mais il savait que quelques soient ses choix sa famille l'acceptait. La Pierre de Résurrection avait fait disparaître ses doutes et ses plus grandes peurs en quelques instants. Voir Dumbledore avait rassuré le brun quand à l'innocence de certaines personnes et de la fierté que l'homme avait pour lui. Mais le plus étrange était le silence.

Le Survivant était là au milieu de nulle part regardant le ciel bleu à travers les nuages qui s'écartaient peu à peu, comme pour montrer la fin des Ténèbres. Le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages des arbres de la forêt interdite non loin parvenait à ses oreilles comme une douce berceuse le détendant, faisant oublier la douleur de ses plaies béantes. Malgré son corps meurtri Harry souriait. Les yeux fermés, sentant le vent caresser son visage, il souriait car pour la première fois de sa vie il sentait sa tête allégée d'un poids. L'horcruxe, l'esprit de Voldemort, la prophétie, les attentes du monde sorcier… tout était enfin terminé.

C'est ainsi que le trio le trouva. Deux hommes et une jeune femme courraient pour l'entourer et commencer les soins.

 _\- Il va vivre Sev,_ demanda une voix inquiète.

 _\- C'est de Potter dont on parle, évidemment qu'il va vivre ! Uniquement pour nous pourrir la vie,_ grogna une voix que le Survivant pensait ne jamais réentendre.

 _\- Professeur,_ espéra le brun.

 _\- Oui Potter c'est moi. Nous devons vous amenez à l'infirmerie immédiatement, restez conscient._

 _\- NON ! Le… Scrimgeour veut ma tête. Ils me pensent nouveau mage noir. Ils veulent ma mort._

 _\- Que…_

 _\- Il dit vrai professeur. Les Nargols se font de plus en plus nombreux. Il faut se dépêcher._

 _\- C'est quoi un Nargol,_ interrogea la première voix qui était familière au brun.

 _\- Aucune idée mais il vaut mieux se fier à Miss Lovegood,_ coupa le professeur.

 _\- Luna ? Va chercher mes affaires, utilise les elfes de maison de l'école. Ensuite fais courir le bruit de ma disparition suite au flash de la mort de Voldy. Il faut aller à la banque demander à ce qu'ils préparent des papiers pour mon identité et…_

 _\- Nos identités Potter. Draco tu vas à la banque et t'occuper de tout. Je compte sur toi._

 _\- Sev je…_

 _\- Je sais Draco,_ l'interrompit doucement le professeur. _Va._

 _\- Square Grimmaurd est trop prévisible. Allons dire au revoir à mon oncle et ma tante._

Luna n'en attendit pas plus pour courir en criant de détresse feinte. Draco transplana aussitôt alors que le professeur prit son ancien élève dans ses bras et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'une ombre des décombres environnant. Harry vis le paysage défiler à toute vitesse en noir jusqu'à se retrouver dans son ancienne chambre.

Le professeur le déposa sur ce qui lui servait de lit avec un froncement de sourcil. Il se redressa et regarda la pièce autour de lui avec effarement. Tous ses préjugés étaient démolis en quelques instants. Il avait doucement eut des doutes en entraînant le jeune homme car il avait aperçu les marques de violence dans son dos un millième de seconde une unique fois. Par la suite il avait fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne mangeait pas. Cependant en visualisant la pièce il pouvait sentir le passé de son ancien élève. Son nouveau statut n'était pas des plus faciles à contrôler car cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais les visions se cumulaient au furent et à mesure dans son esprit et il vit qu'en réalité Harry avait parfaitement caché ses pensées de lui pendant les leçons d'occlumencie. Il n'avait rien vu de tout cela.

Dans un sentiment de curiosité mais aussi de crainte de ce qu'il verrait, le professeur descendit au rez-de-chaussée de la maison encore vide des habitants pour s'arrêter devant une petite porte, sous l'escalier. Des bruits de pas lourds lui firent lever la tête et le brun apparu dans son champ de vision.

 _\- Restez couché Potter !_

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas voir ça professeur, croyez-moi. Revenez ici, Luna et Draco ne vont pas tarder à nous contacter._

 _\- Que me cachez-vous ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant maltraité, affamé, battu, et qui a servit d'elfe de maison a à cacher Professeur si ce n'est des horreurs innommables ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandez pourquoi le doloris a si peu d'effet sur moi ? Pourquoi le véritasérum et l'Impérium glisse sur moi comme si de rien était ? Inconsciemment ma… ma famille m'a conditionné et préparer à subir la guerre. Je ne peux que leur en être reconnaissant._

 _\- Reconnaissant ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?! C'est animaux vont ont descendu plus bas que terre,_ ragea le professeur dans une colère noir.

 _\- Oui. Ainsi que mon professeur de potion. Les actions étaient différentes mais le résultat était le même. Je n'étais qu'un intrus, une chose dérangeante et -encombrante. Que de la chair à canon qui vous a pris votre précieuse Lily, un monstre doué de sorcellerie parfaitement anormal, un enfant pourri gâté imbu de sa personne. Je suis le Survivant, le Héro !_

\- …

 _\- Mais dites-moi professeur, qu'est devenu Harry ? Où est l'enfant qui jouait avec deux soldats de plombs cassé sur les rebords des plaintes du placard sous l'escalier ? Qu'est devenu l'enfant qui pleurait ses parents perdus, inconnus, sans verser une larme ni pousser un gémissement ? Harry s'est transformé en Survivant, devenant à son tour un jouet cassé pour le monde magique, enfermé dans ses stéréotypes et son étroitesse d'esprit._

\- …

 _\- Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas regarder dans ce placard plus que ce que vous avez déjà vu en faisant le tour du propriétaire._

 _\- Je veux connaitre Harry et pour cela je dois ouvrir ce placard. Peu importe ce que je vais y voir. Je ne veux plus me tromper à votre sujet._

L'ancien professeur ouvrit la porte du petit placard et laissa tous ses sens ouverts et peu à peu des dizaines de milliers de souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit puis de plus en plus vite. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme tenter de réparer ses erreurs mais l'arrivée de Luna et Draco le figea et il se referma. Le blond s'avança vers l'adulte mais s'immobilisa en entendant un grondement sourd venir de celui-ci.

 _\- C'était quoi ça ?_

 _\- Ça Potter, c'est Severus perdant pied et le vampire prendre le contrôle,_ expliqua le blond en ouvrant sa chemise noire.

 _\- Vampire ? Comment… c'est pour cela qu'il a survécu à Nagini !_

 _\- Un vampire l'a mordu, attiré par le sang mais je l'ai tué avant qu'il ne l'achève. Etant le seul en vie aux alentour voulant sauver mon parrain je me suis occupé de lui en le nourrissant._

 _\- Tu n'es pas mort ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai… il a fait de moi son Calice. On a du se séparer et tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande. Sev' t'es reconnaissant pour cela. Dans la bataille ma mère a tenté de me tuer pour traîtrise envers le Lord. Mon père s'est glissé derrière moi… Sev' a tué maman en la mordant et au même moment Luna a écarté mon père des combats en l'assommant. Le vampire lui est reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé et depuis on s'est battu ensemble._

 _\- Je comprends mieux votre présence ensemble. Mais il n'y a rien à faire pour lui là ?_

 _\- Quand il reviendra à lui il boira mon sang. J'ai des potions de régénération sanguine alors ça…_

Le blond fut interrompu par un professeur affamé qui le colla au mur en plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, l'héritier pencha la tête pour laisser libre accès à sa gorge et le vampire grogna de satisfaction sous le regard moqueur du Héro. Le professeur lécha la peau avant de plonger ses canines dans la jugulaire de son calice, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir au goût du sang si délicieux sur sa langue. Harry et Luna les laissèrent tranquille en s'enfermant dans la chambre du brun.

La blonde sortie toutes les affaires du quatuor et ils entreprirent de tout rentrer dans une petite bourse pour chacun d'entre eux. Une fois le tri terminé Luna surprit Harry en faisant disparaître la bourse de sa main, laissant une boucle d'oreille en forme de chaudron à la place qu'elle mit à son oreille. D'un clin d'œil elle souligna que c'était plus discret chez des moldus ou chez des sorciers, les sortilèges de métamorphose étant ceux basique de première année personne n'y ferait attention.

Harry fit de même avec ses affaires mais sous forme de bracelet large en cuir. Il prit ensuite trois objets quand le duo vampire/calice entra dans la chambre.

 _\- Désolé pour le temps._

 _\- Ce n'est rien professeur. Nous avons pu trier nos affaires. Ici se sont les vôtres,_ sourit gentiment Luna en montrant les deux sacoches.

 _\- Où sont les vôtres ?_

 _\- Ici pour moi,_ répondit Luna en montrant sa boucle d'oreille droite.

 _\- Ingénieux Miss Lovegood,_ approuva le professeur en prenant le sac de son calice et le sien.

D'un geste de la baguette il les métamorphosa en deux alliances parfaitement semblables. Il prit la main gauche du blond et y mit l'anneau à son annuaire, faisant rougir le noble et pouffer les deux autres. Draco vit alors les affaires restantes du brun sur son lit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ça Draco, c'est l'obsession de Gellert Grindelwald, celle d'Albus Dumbledore pendant des décennies, celle de Tom Riddle Jedusor pour m'abattre. C'est ironique qu'elles soient toutes à moi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'est…_

 _\- Oui professeur._

 _\- Eh bien moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors vous voulez bien éclaircir mon esprit ?_

 _\- Les Reliques de la Mort. Draco je te présente la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, transmise de père en fils dans la famille Potter, anciennement Peverell. La Baguette de Sureau, également appelé Bâton de la Mort, le dernier propriétaire étant toi-même._

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _\- Tu as désarmé Albus en haut de la tour, à ce moment elle t'appartenait, puis dans ton manoir je t'ai désarmé à mon tour, la rendant fidèle à moi-même sans le savoir. Voldemort pensait que Severus en était le maître après avoir tué Albus, il ne devait pas savoir pour toi ou l'a ignoré. Ainsi la Baguette de Sureau ne peut tuer son possesseur légitime, de cette manière le sortilège de mort s'est retourné contre lui._

 _\- Je continue de penser que ta vie est semé de danger et que tu es le sorcier le plus chanceux au monde,_ ricana le blond en croisant les bras, se moquant -ouvertement du brun.

 _\- Le mieux c'est la Pierre de Résurrection qui a été placé par Albus dans le vif d'or que j'ai attrapé en première année en manquant de l'avaler. Très malin, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir._

 _\- Mais les trois réunis…_

 _\- Tu as compris. Je suis le Maître de la Mort. Je suis encore plus immortel que Severus et toi._

 _\- Que vas-tu en faire ?_

 _\- Les garder. Plus tard je verrai mais la puissance dégagée par le Maître de la Mort quand il porte toutes les Reliques est phénoménale de ce que j'ai pu lire donc on se ferait repérer en un rien de temps. Il nous faut partir._

Avant que Draco ne demande plus de précision Severus sortit un cordon de sa poche et les trois adolescents le saisir sans poser de questions. La maison moldue qui abritait quatre sorciers bavards redevint vide et silencieuse. Les traces magiques quittant peu à peu l'air puis les meubles, le sol, les murs, le plafond… toute trace de Harry Potter disparu de la maison qui en était pourtant imprégnée. La maison sembla se ternir pour avoir l'aspect banal de toutes les autres de la rue, elle devint à nouveau une maison de moldu.

Pendant que le Ministère cherchait activement le Héro pour le remercier mais surtout l'interroger pour savoir s'il était le nouveau Seigneur Noir, à des kilomètres de là, en Italie, dans une ville à la signature énergétique peu habituelle, quatre personnes apparurent au milieu d'une rue sombre. Le grand soleil les aveugla légèrement et Draco conjura des lunettes de soleil pour se les mettre sur le nez. Leurs tenues peu discrètes forcèrent un vampire et deux adolescents suivre un Calice dans une crise de shopping aiguë.

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils avaient tous un petit sac de shopping remplit de multiples petits sac semblables, le blond ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver de nombreuses choses « basique mais utiles » en attendant de trouver un tailleur digne d'un Malfoy. Harry ricana quand Luna dit d'un air absent que les moldus n'avaient pas de soie d'acromentula. La tête du jeune blond valait son pesant d'or si l'on croyait les éclats de rire du brun.

Ils trouvèrent un appartement dans une rue tranquille parallèle à la place du château. La ville s'appelait Volterra et possédait un château qui intriguait les quatre sorciers. Ainsi ils réservèrent leurs places pour la semaine suivante, un vendredi. Ils avaient treize jours pour connaître le coin. Les deux premiers jours ils se baladaient dans toutes les ruelles et Harry eut une idée qui plut au groupe : faire une carte de Volterra avec le nom des moldus invisibles sauf s'ils le demandaient car le tourisme dans la ville faisait qu'il y avait trop de nom. C'est ainsi que Draco et Harry lièrent de forts liens d'amitié. Les deux anciennes Némésis parcouraient la ville dans tous les sens jour et nuit pour compléter au mieux la carte. Cela leur prit cinq jours mais ils étaient fiers de leur système de surveillance. Les sorciers étaient écris en noir, les moldu en gris pâle, et les créatures magiques en rouge. Les compagnons, au vue du nom de Draco, étaient un mélange de rouge et de noir s'ils étaient sorciers ou gris s'ils étaient humains.

La carte était comme celle des Maraudeurs, impossible de la lire sans le mot de passe, mais ouverte ou non ils la laissaient sur le mur principal du salon car si un sorcier entrait à Volterra une alarme s'activait. Harry profita des jours qu'il restait avant la visite pour sortir son violon de son sac. Vêtu d'un jean slim noir, de converses noires et d'un T-shirt moulant blanc il sortit de l'appartement. Sa veste en cuir dans sa main gauche, l'étui pour son violon dans la main droite, il avançait vers la place face au château sans faire attention aux regards sur lui. Luna le suivit en sautillant joyeusement ses cheveux se balançant en rythme, sa robe jaune aux motifs étranges bleus et verts attirant les regards sur elle également.

 _\- Harry ? Pourquoi tu n'enlève pas tes lunettes ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il ne voit pas sans Loony,_ se moqua le blond en les rejoignant.

 _\- Bien sur que si ! Je m'en suis chargée avant-hier !_

 _\- Sérieusement ?! Potty retire-moi ces culs de bouteilles de suite !_

 _\- Langage Draco,_ réprimanda Severus en s'asseyant au bord de la fontaine centrale, attirant le blond sur ses genoux.

 _\- Mais Sev ! S'il les enlevait il serait tellement plus séduisant !_

 _\- Tu crois que ça va me convaincre à les lui faire retirer,_ gronda le potioniste possessif faisant rire le brun et la blonde.

 _\- Grève de sexe pendant une semaine,_ rétorqua le blond ignorant Harry qui s'étouffait sous la surprise.

 _\- Potter virez-moi ces hideuses choses que vous appelez lunettes,_ siffla le professeur en fusillant le brun du regard qui s'empressa d'obéir.

 _\- Haha ! J'ai gagn… hmpf !_

Le blond fut réduis au silence par une bouche dominatrice et vorace. Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Luna souriait, les yeux dans le vague. Une fois près le brun mit l'instrument sur son épaule et commença à jouer. C'était une musique de Poudlard. Une de celles qui était entrainante sans avoir un rythme particulièrement rapide. La reconnaissant Luna se mit à danser doucement, son air rêveur la rendant inaccessible. Le duo était étrangement complémentaire. Le musicien faisait ressentir la joie, le bonheur mais aussi la mélancolie dans certains passages, comme un doux souvenir lointain que l'on ne pourra sans doute jamais revivre. La blonde quand à elle tournoyait doucement sur elle-même, la tête vers le ciel un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux et ses mouvements lents montraient qu'elle s'imprégnait de la musique comme pour se souvenir de cette époque révolue. La scène en était touchante. Les passants s'arrêtaient pour écouter la musique qui faisait remonter des souvenirs oubliés, partageant les sentiments du quatuor.

Sans prêter attention aux moldus s'amassant peu à peu, le maître en potion invita son filleul à danser et se joignirent au tableau. Le quatuor, émergés dans leurs pensées, ne virent pas tous les curieux les observer, certains prendre des photos ou vidéos ou d'autres dansèrent en duo avec eux. Harry joua la dernière note puis retira l'archet des cordes de son violon de quelques millimètres, interrompant tout le monde de leur quasi-transe. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Luna plongea son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de son ami, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent sur le bout des lèvres, tendrement, quand un moldu, suivit des autres les applaudit bruyamment.

Le quatuor sursauta de surprise avant de regarder autour d'eux. La place vide un peu plus tôt était à nouveau bondée et les habitants les félicitaient parfois depuis leur balcon ou fenêtre qui donnaient sur la place. Harry sentit un regard sur lui mais l'ignora au vue du nombre de personnes qui le fixaient dans les alentours.

\- A l'une des fenêtres une ombre rejoignit une autre.

 _\- Il est rare que l'on puisse profiter d'une telle musique._

 _\- En effet. Heidi a dit qu'ils sont installés ici mais vont visiter le château d'ici quelques jours,_ informa froidement une troisième ombre.

 _\- Intéressant,_ sourit la première voix avant de son tourner vers l'observateur initial. _Eh bien qu'y a-t-il mon frère ?_

 _\- Un doute._

 _\- Si cela les concerne, bientôt se sera réglé,_ fit la première voix plutôt enjoué.

Avant que l'un des deux autres ne poursuive la discussion un grondement puissant parvint à leurs oreilles depuis la place. Ils furent figés de stupeur en voyant l'homme austère ordonner aux autres de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Les trois jeunes regardèrent le château et à la vu des trois ombres ils s'élancèrent dans la foule en courant.

 _\- Ils savent pour nous ! Il faut les arrêter immédiatement !_

 _\- Patience. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix ? Allez chercher nos mystérieux invités. Utilisez la force si nécessaire mais sans trop les abîmés._

Un ricanement parvint à leurs oreilles et le trio observa l'adulte les regarder d'un air moqueur avant d'avancer vers une ombre et attendre. Il était parfaitement détendu, bras croisé et nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, face au château. La garde devait attendre le couché du soleil pour agir et l'homme semblait le savoir et s'en moquer ouvertement. Il partit tranquillement en direction de l'appartement pour retrouver son groupe. Devenant temporairement inaccessibles aux résidents.

 _\- Severus ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Qui sont-ils ? Devons-nous partir ? Et…_

 _\- Doucement Draco,_ le rassura l'ancien professeur en le prenant dans ses bras. _L'avantage d'être Légilimens c'est qu'ils n'ont pas su que je fouillais dans leurs têtes. Nous avons à faire avec le plus puissant clan de vampire moldu, les trois hommes sont considérés comme des Rois. Il y a Aro qui semble lire les moindres pensées et souvenirs d'un simple contact, Caïus le plus prompt à la méfiance et à la haine et enfin Marcus qui perçoit les liens qui unissent les personnes entre elles, il est profondément mélancolique. Ils ont été attirés par ta musique Harry._

 _\- Je suis désolé,_ fit le brun en baissant la tête.

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Préparez-vous, ce soir on visite la royauté !_

 _\- Salazar ! Je n'ai pas une seule tenue acceptable !_

Luna rit et ouvrit son sac pour sortir une robe fantaisiste mais très noble à la fois, aux couleurs de sa maison. Une robe longue bustier bleu foncé décoré d'arabesques couleur bronze. Elle mit une parure de bronze et de pierreries bleus avec les bracelets et boucles d'oreilles assortis. Une fente partait du bas de la robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse du côté gauche, dévoilant les longues jambes de la sorcière avec élégance. Elle laissa sa chevelure détachée mais l'orna de motifs en bronze qui les maintenait dans son dos. Draco eut un hoquet de stupeur à la vue des motifs.

 _\- Se sont de puissantes runes que tu revêts Loony._

 _\- Nous allons visiter la royauté je me dois d'être ainsi mais cela n'empêche pas la sécurité. Ma mère a confectionné la robe elle-même. la fente permet d'accéder à un parchemin d'invocation où j'ai stockés différentes potions et une baguette de rechange. Chaque arabesque correspond à une rune plus ou moins grande, toutes emmêlées sans que cela ne les annulent._

 _\- Votre mère était impressionnante,_ complimenta poliment le professeur en regardant l'ensemble avec une lueur ébahis au fond des yeux.

 _\- J'en ai d'autres que j'ai fais moi-même pour vous. Commençons par toi Dragon._

Le blond fila sous la douche et se lava soigneusement avant de rejoindre les autres dans un simple boxer comme la blonde avait demandée. Alors qu'il sortait Severus entra dans la salle de bain à son tour. Luna sortit les tenues avec un sourire heureux.

Draco mit un pantalon noir taillé sur mesure et chaussa des chaussures en cuir de sombral, souple mais résistantes. La chemise grise en soie d'acromentula fit ressortir ses yeux et par-dessus Luna plaça une lourde cape noire qui couvrait ses épaules et tombait souplement jusqu'à ses pieds sans trainer au sol. Elle lui attacha la cape par une broche en argent représentant un dragon avant de lui tendre une canne noire où plusieurs runes étaient finement gravées en argent pur, entremêlées comme celles de sa robe. Le pommeau était un dragon aux ailes repliées mais il n'en paraissait pas moins menaçant. D'une geste de la main Draco ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit plusieurs petites boites. Il en prit une et mit la chevalière à son annulaire droit. Sous l'œil interrogateur du brun il expliqua que c'était la chevalière du Lord Malfoy.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain dans le même état que son amant et dévora celui-ci du regard, le faisant rougir alors que le dernier garçon allait dans la salle de bain. Le Maître en potion avait un ensemble entièrement noir pour son plus grand soulagement. Luna gloussa en voyant le professeur se détendre face à ce qu'elle avait pour lui. Un pantalon noir sur mesure qu'il entra dans ses bottes en cuir de dragon. La chemise noire dans le même tissu que son amant mettait son corps en valeur à la perfection. La blonde lui tendit une longue cape souple en ajoutant que ses mouvements de cape lui manquaient beaucoup. Le rire du Survivant parvint aux oreilles des trois autres mais le professeur ne releva pas, ses capes lui manquaient aussi. Dans le dos de celle-ci on pouvait voir l'emblème des Prince couleur anthracite. Alors que le professeur allait protester Draco lui tendit la chevalière de sa famille et il ne put qu'accepter sachant que les gobelins la lui remettaient car il était reconnu comme Lord Prince. Les runes du professeur étaient inscrites au fil noir sur l'ensemble, se fondant parfaitement dans le tissu sans que cela ne soit visible.

Harry sortit à son tour mais plus lentement, honteux de son corps couvert de cicatrices. Luna ignora sa gêne et il dut lui obéir. Il mit donc un pantalon noir dans des bottes en cuir de dragon tout comme Severus, cependant il avait une ceinture avec une boucle en argent. Sa chemise de la même matière que les autres était du même vert saisissant que ses yeux. Il l'a boutonna jusqu'en haut mais Luna lui ouvrit les deux boutons du haut pour laisser apparaître son collier des Reliques de la Mort qui scellaient ces dernières. Elle plaça une cape semblable à celle de Draco sur les épaules mais noire avec en rouge le blason des Potter et en bleu foncé celui des Black. Le blond lui apporta ses chevalières qui allèrent à son index droit pour les Potter et l'annulaire droit pour les Black. D'un geste de la baguette Luna allongea sa chevelure pour la tresser et la laisser retomber sur l'épaule droite du brun, quelques mèches rebelles tombant devant ses yeux.

Quand Harry vit que les deux autres hommes le fixaient il se sentit mal.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Tu as bien fait de quitter le monde sorcier Ry, sinon tu aurais croulé sous les demandes en mariage des deux sexes du monde sorcier ET moldu,_ ricana le blond faisant rougir violemment le brun.

 _\- Potter… évitez de rougir devant nos invités cela ne vous rends que plus appétissant,_ lâcha Severus un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 _\- Il est temps,_ fit soudainement Luna les yeux dans le vague.

Aussitôt les trois hommes sortirent avec la demoiselle après avoir jeté de nombreux sorts sur l'appartement ainsi que sur eux-mêmes pour que les moldus ne fassent pas attention à leurs vêtements.

Le quatuor fit à nouveau son entrée dans la place du château mais cette fois-ci comme des Rois. Ils sentirent les regards des vampires sur eux et Severus ricana en signalant que les vampires n'avaient pas prévu notre venu. Ils entrèrent dans le hall du château où une hôtesse les accueillit chaleureusement en italien. Le groupe l'ignora en voyant quatre vampires avancé droit sur eux habillés de rouge et de noir, un pendentif autour du cou.

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'arrêter à temps Sev,_ chuchota Draco clairement moqueur en ne les voyant pas ralentir l'allure de leur avancé.

 _\- Draco, ils t'entendent,_ sourit l'adulte.

 _\- Peut-être mais ils n'ont pas ralentis donc ma réflexion n'a servis à rien. Leur arrivée à fait un plat._

 _\- Vous êtes attendu par les Rois,_ siffla la blonde du groupe des vampires en fusillant Draco du regard.

 _\- J'espère que vous ne torturez pas avant les audiences,_ gronda violemment Severus en plaçant son blond en retrait derrière lui.

 _\- Cela dépend de…_

 _\- Nulle Nargols en ce lieu, avançons_ , intervint Luna en levant gracieusement son bras vers Harry.

Le jeune homme prit le bras de la femme et, ignorant les gardes, avancèrent vers la salle du trône suivit de près par le couple. Luna avait les yeux dans le vague mais affirmait toujours l'absence de Nargols dans leur entourage ce qui détendait Harry. Soudain Luna cessa d'avancer et ils virent une grande porte se dresser devant eux. Ils attendirent que les quatre vampires les annonces puis ils avancèrent.

Tout alla très vite. Une dizaine de vampires les attaquèrent. Trois avancèrent sur Draco mais il en tua un et Severus en décapita un d'un geste de la main avant d'attraper le second et de planter ses dents dans la peau dure. Il y eut des hurlements de la part du vampire et des bruits de sucions venant de Severus qui finit par le relâcher, un étrange liquide coulant légèrement qu'il essuya d'un geste. Le professeur se tourna vers son Calice en pleine forme en train de brûler vif un quatrième vampire. Harry de son côté en tua deux d'un geste de la main mais alors qu'il tuait le troisième Luna cria. Harry se tourna et vit deux vampires aspirer le sang de son amie. Le brun entra dans une colère noire.

 _\- Harry non,_ hurla Severus en voyant l'adolescent lever sa main vers son collier.

 _\- Possédant les Trois je suis ton Maître et ainsi je t'appelle,_ fit la voix froide du Survivant.

Aussitôt l'air s'alourdit et tous purent voir une pierre apparaître dans la main gauche du garçon, un bâton dans celle de droite et une vieille cape grise translucide déchirée par endroits. Une grande ombre apparut au-dessus de lui et sans pitié le garçon donna son premier ordre.

 _\- Tue-les._

L'ordre donné l'ombre traversa les deux jeunes vampires qui hurlèrent d'agonies, demandant pitié le brun avança et répéta l'ordre donné un peu plus tôt et les deux vampires explosèrent mais les morceaux d'eux ne touchèrent jamais le sol, déjà brûlés et disparut. L'ombre informe sembla communiquer avec le brun.

 _\- Elle est comme ma sœur,_ murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de la sorcière désormais morte.

\- …

 _\- Je ne peux décider à sa place._

\- …

 _\- Il est vrai. Luna ? Vient s'il te plait._

La pierre pivota dans la main du garçon et aussitôt la jeune femme morte apparut mais transparente et flottante au dessus du sol.

 _\- Tu avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis._

 _\- Ils étaient trop jeunes pour résister à l'appel de notre sang._

 _\- Luna…_

 _\- Je veux te guider Harry. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés._

 _\- Mais tu…_

 _\- Maman et papa sont morts mais tu es là toi. Dragon et Sev aussi._

 _\- Bien._

Le fantôme disparu et le brun hésita encore longuement avant de demander à ce qu'on lui rende son amie. Luna ouvrit les yeux et Harry les vit bleu avec soulagement mais les paillettes rouge ne l'y trompait pas, elle était vampire, comme Snape. La jeune femme se releva et Draco arrangea sa tenue d'un coup de baguette.

Le roi du milieu se leva de son trône et s'avança vers eux en les félicitant pour avoir survécu à une telle attaque qu'ils n'avaient su prévoir mais alors qu'il tendait la main vers eux, le roi se retrouva propulsé contre un mur, incapable d'en bouger.

 _\- Donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de vous laisser en vie ?_

 _\- Nous ne faisons que nous défendre. Les humains ne doivent pas connaitre notre existence._

 _\- Et Sev ? Pourquoi le tuer aussi ?_

 _\- Il a trahis le secret,_ cracha le roi blond avec dédain.

 _\- Vraiment ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Dites-le moi vous qui savez tout,_ siffla Harry avec colère prenant les rois par surprise.

 _\- Ils sont innocent,_ lâcha le troisième avec douceur en regardant Severus et Draco, _ceux-ci sont compagnons._

 _\- Impossible ! C'est un humain,_ s'énerva le roi blond.

 _\- Hé ! Je ne vous ai pas insulté moi que je sache,_ s'énerva Draco en prenant tout son air Malfoy. _Je suis encore moins humain que vous ! Vous ne l'êtes plus par transformation, mon héritage est de naissance ! VOUS m'êtes inférieur en termes de puissance, de naissance et d'immortalité._

 _\- Je suis vampire,_ s'indigna le blond en se levant.

 _\- Et moi je suis Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Calice de Lord Severus Tobias Prince Vampire Supérieur de son état. Et avant que vous ne m'insultiez à nouveau en remettant ma parole en doute, les Vampires Supérieurs existent, Sev en est un et à cause de vous Luna également. Quand à la mort… Harry me ressuscitera si je le lui demande, ce qui n'est pas votre cas._

 _\- Ce que mon compagnon essaie de dire c'est que dans l'échelle alimentaire ceux au plus bat c'est vous. Ensuite vient mon Calice mais celui-ci bénéficie de ma protection donc hissons-le à mon niveau et celui de Luna et enfin, au sommet de tout il y a Harry._

 _\- Le gamin ?_

 _\- Le gamin tient votre ami en respect d'un simple sort de lévitation,_ ricana Draco avec plaisir.

 _\- Harry ? C'est fini._

L'interpellé se tourna vers la blonde et avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, laissa le roi tomber vulgairement au sol. Doucement les Reliques disparurent pour ne laisser que des tatouages. Un cercle dans la paume de main gauche, un trait dans celle de droite et un triangle en au du dos, la pointe touchant la base de sa nuque.

Harry se sentit étourdis. D'un geste il fit apparaître quatre fauteuils confortables et s'affala dans l'un deux. Luna s'assit à celui à sa gauche alors que le couple unissait les fauteuils en sofa et s'y installèrent tranquillement. L'ancien professeur était à cran et Draco le sentit. Il sortit sa baguette et les rendit invisible, inodore et silencieux. Les deux autres sourirent et Luna accepta le thé proposé par son ami. Harry prit un thé que Neville lui avait créé pour le détendre et en pris un au sang pour son amie avec les biscuits qui allaient avec alors qu'il optait pour du chocolat sous le rire de son amie.

 _\- Qu'ai-je fais ?_

 _\- Tu manges beaucoup de chocolat._

 _\- Une habitude de Rémus,_ sourit tristement le brun.

 _\- Et notre thé Potter,_ s'offusqua un blond en apparaissant à nouveau.

 _\- En face de vous Draco._

 _\- Ah. Merci._

Harry désormais calme sentait des choses étranges. Déjà personne ne leur en voulait d'avoir tué les autres. D'un autre côté c'était leur droit en tant que victime d'une attaque. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout était les regards rapides mais absolument pas discrets que jetait l'un des gardes à sa Loony. Il grommela de mécontentement et les deux autres hommes ricanèrent alors que Luna sourit doucement.

 _\- Il semblerait que nous aillons mal commencé notre rencontre,_ fit le roi du centre encore. _Nous nous demandions seulement qui vous étiez après que votre ami nous ai vu et sans doute entendu…_

 _\- Premièrement il est normal que mon vampire me protège de ceux qui veulent faire de moi leur repas. Ensuite, la moindre des choses serait de vous - présenter. Vous faites preuve d'une terrible impolitesse,_ le coupa Draco dans sa flegme cent pour cent Malfoy.

 _\- Je suis Aro et mes frère Caïus et Marcus. Les quatre gardes qui vous ont mené jusqu'ici sont Jane, son jumeau Alec, Félix et enfin Demetri._

 _\- Je m'appelle Harry. Mais vous le savez déjà tout comme pour mes amis. Nous avons été intrigués par votre menace alors que vous ne nous connaissez pas. Il en va de même pour votre… intérêt envers certains d'entre nous,_ expliqua Harry en finissant froidement et fixant le dénommé Demetri.

 _\- Vous connaissez l'existence des vampires alors que vous n'en êtes pas !_

 _\- En effet. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, c'est un cours basique de DCFM de troisième année avec le chapitre des loups-garous_ , répondit Draco simplement.

 _\- DCFM ? En classe ?_

 _\- Dragon l'a dit plus tôt, nous ne sommes pas humains_ , rappela Luna avant de se lever.

Aro saisit l'occasion pour s'avancer et tendre sa main mais ce ne fut pas celle de la blonde mais du brun qu'il obtint. Aucun vampire de la pièce ne manqua la tension du groupe alors que le roi se plongé dans les souvenirs de l'humain.

Très vite le roi poussa un gémissement de douleur intense et tomba à genoux face au sorcier qui était imperturbable si ce n'était les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en silence. Harry devait avoir leur confiance pour le bien de ses amis et pour cela il montra sa vie entière, de sa naissance jusqu'au jour même. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface obligeant Severus de monter ses boucliers d'occlumencie ainsi que ceux de son compagnon pendant que Luna laissait les souvenirs couler sur elle les yeux dans le vague.

La transe était longue et très douloureuse pour le roi mais il voulait tout voir. Non plus pour trouver une faille et assouvir sa curiosité mais par respect envers le garçon devant lui. Il lâcha enfin la main, toujours au sol, tentant de reprendre un souffle dont il n'avait pas besoin. Jane, furieuse contre le jeune homme lança son don contre lui. A sa surprise le jeune homme silla à peine et se tourna vers elle.

 _\- La douleur que tu veux m'infligé n'est rien comparé au sortilège Doloris que j'ai enduré de nombreuses fois. Tu peux continuer à puissance maximale, je ne ressentirais qu'une pointe de douleur d'ici deux ou trois heures si tu ne fais pas de pause,_ annonça le brun d'une voix monotone avant de se tendre la main au vampire au sol. _J'ai bloqué mon esprit vous ne verrez plus rien. Vous savez désormais. Peut-on rester ici en paix avec les vôtres ?_

 _\- C'est trop dangereux,_ siffla le blond toujours méfiant.

 _\- Vous pouvez nous loger ici si cela vous gêne de ne pas nous avoir constamment à l'œil. Ou demander à vos gardes de nous suivre jour et nuit._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons le jour,_ intervint le troisième roi qui n'avait quitté le jeune sorcier des yeux.

 _\- Un problème de paillette,_ ricana Draco dans le cou de son amant qui eut les yeux moqueurs.

 _\- Nous pouvons placer un sortilège pour éviter le scintillement. J'avoue préférer rester chez nous pour le moment. Nous sommes en vacance._

Les trois rois acceptèrent que des gardes se relaient pour veiller sur eux. Quatre noms bien connus désormais par le quatuor. Luna annonça qu'elle souhaitait aller manger d'un seul coup et fit demi-tour pour quitter le bâtiment. Sur le chemin elle murmura une incantation et toucha le collier de Félix puis lui prit le bras pour sortir. Harry n'aima pas cela et au vu du grondement jaloux de Demetri il n'était pas le seul. Le brun se tourna alors vers lui et plongea son regard vert dans les orbes rouges.

 _\- Je n'aime pas que l'on approche Luna. Depuis la guerre je suis très protecteur. Cependant si vous songez à faire d'elle votre moitié il faudra le faire dans les règles de l'art. Je ne laisserai pas ma presque sœur dans les bras du premier venu ! Compris ?_

 _\- Parfaitement,_ accepta le vampire.

 _\- Bien. J'ai placé la protection sur votre collier. Le temps qu'aucune démarche n'a été faite de votre part j'estime pouvoir vous couper en petits morceaux et les brûler un à un si jamais vous l'approchez trop près._

 _\- Je comprends. J'ai plus de trois cents ans alors vos demandes me sembles naturelles._

 _\- Tant mieux. Oh ! Je vous déconseille la garde de nuit je pourrai mal le prendre._

Le vampire sourit et accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de partir à la poursuite de son camarade avec Severus et Draco. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers les rois et sourit doucement en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il quitta le bâtiment en sentant les jumeaux à sa suite. D'un claquement de doigt il leur donna la protection au soleil et les conduisit dans leur petit appartement pour leur montrer officiellement leur lieu de vie.

Les jumeaux firent le tour du propriétaire avec le garçon de leur âge pour connaître l'emplacement des pièces et qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident s'ils se trompaient de pièce. Alec regardait le grand parchemin vierge qui couvrait le plus grand mur du salon avec curiosité.

 _\- C'est notre moyen de surveillance. Je suis recherché dans mon monde pour avoir sauvé celui-ci et parce qu'ils pensent que je suis le nouveau Mage noir en puissance. Les moldus ou humains sans pouvoirs sont en gris pâle, trop nombreux ils encombrent l'espace rendant la carte illisible. Les sorciers sont en noir et les vampires ou créatures magiques en rouge. Les compagnons sont un mélange entre leur couleur de base et de celle de leur compagnon._

 _\- La carte est vide,_ fit Alec en fronçant les sourcils quand les lèvres du brun remuèrent mais qu'il n'entendit rien.

 _\- Je viens de dire le mot de passe, pour plus de sécurité. Regardez, ici il y a Luna avec vos amis dans ce restaurant alors que Draco et Severus sont en train de se balader ici._

 _\- C'est fascinant !_

 _\- N'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez du thé ? C'est sorcier donc c'est du thé au sang. Il ne nous reste plus que Lion de Némée et Hippogriffe par contre. Severus à finit celui de Dragon de Chine hier. Il faudra que l'on aille s'approvisionner d'ailleurs._

 _\- Dragon ?!_

 _\- Oui,_ rit Harry en leur tendant chacun une tasse de thé du Lion de Némée. _J'ai des biscuits au sang si vous voulez. Un seul paquet mais vous pouvez taper dedans._

 _\- Vous semblez plutôt ouvert dans votre monde._

 _\- Ah non ! Du moins pas en Angleterre. Severus à du aller dans un quartier mal famé où c'est vendu illégalement. En Italie je n'en sais rien mais si Severus nous a menés ici c'est que se doit être accepté._

Les jumeaux burent avec plaisir le thé et Alec ne cessait de poser des questions auxquelles Harry répondait avec plaisir. Il rit souvent face à l'aspect si enfantin d'un vampire vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Peu à peu il sentit la blonde se détendre à son tour mais elle restait silencieuse. Quand les autres rentrèrent elle se leva pour signaler leur départ, jugeant qu'il était inutile d'être quatre pour surveiller leur sommeil. Elle ordonna à Félix de rester et remercia du bout des lèvres Harry pour le thé. Alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte le brun l'interpela.

 _\- Demain nous allons sans doute jouer de la musique le matin mais l'après-midi faire des emplettes à l'avenue commerçante magique. Tu veux te joindre à -nous ? Ce pourra être amusant, il y a de nombreux magasins et l'ambiance est très différente que chez les moldus._

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Je passerais à côté de la fontaine demain avant de partir. Si tu peux et veux venir on se rejoint là-bas ?_

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Génial ! A demain peut-être !_

Harry salua les deux garçons et rit doucement en voyant Alec prendre un dernier biscuit pour la route et le partager avec sa sœur. Si son projet aboutissait Jane allait devenir une bonne amie. Draco le charria sur ses techniques de dragues douteuses mais Harry le fit vite taire en lâchant qu'il était gay. La tête du couple vampire/calice était une merveille aux yeux du brun qui éclata de rire en se laissant retomber sur le canapé du petit salon.

Alors que tous se préparaient à dormir Harry expliqua où étaient les biscuits et le thé si le vampire Félix avait un creux pendant qu'ils dormaient. En passant devant Harry désactiva la carte et alla se glisser sous l'eau avant de s'affaler sans aucune grâce dans son lit et de s'y endormir rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin se passa comme prévu. Harry et Draco prirent un petit déjeuné consistant coupé par les vampires. Harry se coupa le poignet et versa son sang dans une coupe pour la blonde alors que Severus installa Draco sur ses genoux et s'abreuva à la jugulaire que le jeune homme lui tendait avec plaisir. Harry avala une potion de régénération sanguine et continua son petit déjeuné comme le blond. Ils s'habillèrent simplement par la suite et descendirent jouer de la musique pendant plus d'une heure.

Harry rangea son violon et appela Jane doucement pour savoir si elle venait avec eux. Il patienta alors que les trois autres partirent à l'appartement se préparer et sourit à la vue de la blonde. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête et il sourit en lui tendant son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'appartement.

 _\- Ah vous tombez bien ! Harry file sous l'eau, Loony t'a posé tes affaires dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Merci Dray._

Jane observa les sorciers bouger rapidement pour se préparer et même en étant vampire parfois ils lui faisaient tourner la tête. Un rire doux lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit Luna la regarder avec douceur. Elle lui prit la main et la poussa dans la salle d'eau vide et l'obligea à se laver. La Volturi ne broncha pas, aimant le contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette douce qui épongeait à la perfection son corps qu'elle savait encore enfantin. A la demande de Luna elle la rejoignit dans sa chambre et la blonde lui présenta des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que…_

 _\- Cherche pas Jane, Loony l'a perçu alors habille-toi comme ça_ , cria Draco depuis le salon quand Severus avait perçu son doute.

 _\- Tu peux porter ses vêtements. Tu es une très belle jeune femme, montre-le._

 _\- Je suis plate,_ lâcha Jane avant de détourner le regard de gêne.

 _\- Essaye et on verra ce que les autres en diront. Aller !_

Jane finit par capitulée et commença par enfiler les sous vêtements simple. Luna lui tendit un pantalon en cuir souple qui la collait comme une seconde peau et lui conseilla de mettre les bottes à talon compensé noire avec deux boucles argentés, l'une au niveau du pli du pied et l'autre tout en haut, à quelques centimètres sous les genoux. Les boucles fermées sur les extérieurs cassaient le côté trop sombre du pantalon et des bottes noires. La sorcière lui tendit par la suite un chemisier cintré rouge aux manches courtes. La voyant fermer les boutons jusqu'en haut Luna lui tapa sur les mains et ouvrit les deux ou trois premiers boutons pour laisser apparaître le collier des Volturi autour de son cou. Elle l'aida par la suite à mettre une veste de tailleur en soie d'acromentula noire et entreprit de la coiffer. Quand elles sortirent de la chambre les trois hommes présents écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se reprendre et de la complimentée. La pauvre aurait violemment rougit si elle le pouvait.

 _\- Bon allez ! C'est parti !_

 _\- Vous êtes sûr que les cheveux comme ça me vont ?_

Draco rit et s'avança droit sur la vampire et lui tendit un miroir où elle pu voir ses cheveux blonds cascader avec légèreté autour de son visage mais sa moue décida le blond pour la recoiffée. En un coup de baguette ses cheveux se coiffèrent pour donner une tresse à quatre mèches qui tombaient sur son épaule gauche, une mèche plus courte couvrait son front et une partie de son œil gauche. Le blond fut satisfait et d'un coup de baguette raccourcis les cheveux du Survivant qui retrouvèrent leurs épis dans tous les sens.

 _\- Là nous sommes prêts !_

\- Merci.

Ils partirent tous sur l'Allée magique en Italie et les achats débutèrent. Sous les yeux ébahis de Jane tout le monde était vêtus de capes sauf certains qui portaient des vêtements de style moldu comme elle. Ils entrèrent dans une papeterie pour faire le stock d'encre, de parchemins et plumes pour enchaîner chez le libraire qu'ils dévalisèrent presque à eux cinq, Harry aillant ordonné à Jane de se servir si elle voulait quelque chose. Draco les mena chez le meilleur tailleur sorcier d'Italie et commanda des tonnes et tonnes de vêtements divers et variés pour plusieurs évènements. Une fois les mesures prises ils partirent continuer le shopping en attendant que se soit prêt. Le confiseur eut un trou dans ses stocks de plumes en sucre et confiseries en sang humain ou animal magique. Jane se demandait comment ils allèrent porter tous les cartons quand d'un coup de baguette le commerçant réduisit les paquets pour les ranger dans un petit sachet que Harry rangea dans l'unique sac de shopping apparent. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jane vit qu'aucun des sorciers ne portait un quelconque sac si ce n'est le brun mais c'était une minuscule bourse.

Alors que Draco retournait chez le tailleur avec les autres Harry alla dans un grand bâtiment qu'il reconnu comme l'entrée sorcière du Ministère Magique Italien. Il ne savait pas par où aller et regardait un peu partout, gêné.

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

 _\- Oui merci ! Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible de créer une nouvelle allée magique en Italie mais j'ignore où me renseigner._

 _\- Vous savez que cela va être coûteux autant magiquement qu'en gallions,_ renseigna la femme qui travaillait à l'accueil.

 _\- Oui mais ce n'est pas un problème. Du moins j'en doute fort._

 _\- Très bien. Quatrième étage, sixième porte à gauche._

 _\- Ai-je besoin d'un rendez-vous à l'avance,_ demanda Harry soudain soucieux faisant sourire la femme.

 _\- Non ce département n'en nécessite pas, du moins pas pour ce genre de renseignement._

 _\- Très bien merci beaucoup ! Bonne journée !_

 _\- De même._

Harry entra dans un ascenseur et annonça qu'il devait se rendre au quatrième étage à l'homme à côté des boutons qui appuya sur celui demandé. Il monta en quelques instants et remercia l'inconnu avant d'avancer vers la porte conseillée. Il frappa et entra quand on le lui autorisa.

 _\- Monsieur Potter ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici,_ s'exclama un vieil homme en levant la tête de ses papiers.

 _\- Mes amis et moi avons quitté l'Angleterre pour notre sécurité._

 _\- Je veux bien vous croire ! Les lois là-bas on encore été renforcée et de nombreuses créatures viennent se réfugier ici ou aux Etats-Unis. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Je voulais savoir comment créer une avenue magique. J'avoue que la vôtre est unique et bondée et…_

 _\- Vous avez un projet précis ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que dans la nouvelle les créatures puissent aller et venir comme elles sont sans s'inquiéter des regards des sorciers. Se serait une Allée magique où les sorciers peuvent aller mais également les hybrides et créatures magiques sans avoir à se cacher._

 _\- Je vois. C'est un projet très intéressant mais qui ne peut être installé n'importe où. Avez-vous pensez à un lieu ?_

 _\- Eh bien j'ai pensé à mettre une entrée à Volterra. La ville cache le plus grand clan vampire moldu depuis des siècles, les Volturis, et tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais le nombre d'incidents tragiques pourraient diminués s'ils avaient accès à de la nourriture de sang grâce à une allée sorcière. Je dois encore leur en parler comme ils gouvernent la ville._

 _\- Oui. Le lieu est bien choisit car les humains n'y verront rien s'ils n'ont pas vu les vampires jusque là. Il nous faudra tout de même leur accord pour éviter d'éventuelles tensions. Quand à la création c'est beaucoup plus complexe et long que vous pouvez le penser et cela prend énormément de magie. Le mieux serait de rendre Volterra magique mais les moldus réagiraient à la disparition d'une ville entière._

 _\- Combien de temps cela nécessite ?_

 _\- Eh bien le lieu en lui-même sera rapide mais les commerçants ne vont peut-être pas accepter de s'établirent dans un endroit vide._

 _\- Oui je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Eh bien commençons par créer des logements pour les personnes et créatures qui arrivent à peine ici et nous pouvons établir un portail entre nos deux rues magiques. Par cheminée ou autre._

 _\- Oui cela faciliterait les échanges et la publicité de votre rue commerçante. Mais avant tout cela il faudra faire un dossier complet qui passera devant le Ministère entier et pour qu'il soit recevable vous et vos amis devrez régulariser votre présence ici._

 _\- Je comprends. Vous savez où je peux me procurer tous ces documents ?_

 _\- Ici-même, je les ai fais demandé au début de notre conversation, le hibou ne devrait pas tarder. Ah ! Le voilà ! Tous les papiers concernant votre intégration à l'Italie devront aller au premier étage et en copie à Gringotts. Ceux pour l'allée magique je vous conseille de faire de même, c'est-à-dire nous donner l'original, donner un duplicata aux gobelins et éventuellement une troisième copie dans vos voûtes._

Harry parla de plusieurs autres détails avant de sortir du bureau, les documents dans les chemises distincts. Une fois dans le Hall d'entrée ses amis le rejoignirent et Draco lui posa des dizaines de questions à la seconde mais il se contenta de sourire pour garder le mystère. Le groupe termina leurs achats et rentrèrent chez les sorciers en transplanant.

A peine arrivés qu'ils rangèrent tous leurs achats et Draco mit de côté celles de leur nouvelle amie. Une fois tout cela fait ils s'assirent autour d'un thé et Harry sortit les documents pour expliquer son absence. Severus lu ceux qui concernait leur droit d'asile en Italie et statut de réfugié politiques. Tout lui semblait correct et Draco approuva après avoir lu les papiers à son tour. Ils s'empressèrent de les remplir pour les envoyés dès que possible. Ce fut le hibou de Draco qui se chargea d'aller au Ministère Italien et la chauve-souris de l'ancien professeur alla tout droit chez les gobelins.

Ensuite Harry parla de son projet et il fut accueillit avec plaisir à l'unanimité même si Jane précisa qu'il faudra en parler directement à ses rois. Une fois le thé terminé Harry motiva tout le monde pour aller chez les vampires le soir même vers neuf heures et décidèrent de préparer la nourriture au sang pour le banquet. Severus alla sur la place pour signaler leur venu le soir même et leur demanda de ne pas manger avant ni même de prévoir pour après car ils avaient un présent pour eux très spécial. Il annonça que Jane les conduirait à la salle de réception le soir venu et donc qu'il était inutile de prévoir une escorte.

En réalité la blonde voulait surprendre son clan avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Chez le tailleur Draco n'avait pas arrêté de lui donner des astuces pour s'habiller avec son physique de jeune femme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Elle avait bien compris toutes les informations et elle était contente d'avoir enfin les conseils qu'il lui fallait. Ce n'est pas en accompagnant Heidi et les Dames qui ont toutes un physique de rêves qu'elle y parviendra. Elle n'aimait pas Heidi car celle-ci ne cessait de la rabaisser avec son allure de mannequin en la prenant de haut car Jane n'intéressait pas les hommes. Jane sourit en pensant au regard de Demetri sur Luna et aux mots de Harry à son attention. Heidi avait toujours beaucoup aimé le traqueur mais elle n'avait plus aucune chance maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié. Marcus avait validé les soupçons de Demetri quand ils étaient rentrés et désormais il ne jurait plus que par la belle rêveuse. Il avait même demandé à Caïus s'il pouvait faire la cour à sa belle et celui-ci avait approuvé. Plus que Harry et la danse de séduction de Demetri pour Luna allait débuter.

Rapidement ils terminèrent de tout placer dans un coffret que Luna tenait entre ses mains alors que Draco prenait quelques sacs de confiseries au sang. Severus et Harry prirent deux autres coffrets étincelants et ils sortirent. Sur la route Harry donna une sucette au sang de Lion de Némée à Jane, son préféré. A sa surprise le sang d'animaux magique était encore meilleur que celui humain et bien plus nourrissant. Quand Draco la vit déguster sa sucette il se tourna vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Mange pas trop de sucrerie ou tu ne gouteras pas le repas de ce soir… et Harry a fait un gâteau au chocolat et Lion de Némée… à tomber d'après les coups d'œil que Sev jetait au plat_ , rit le blond.

 _\- J'ai toujours de la place pour le Lion_ , affirma Jane au blond en souriant.

 _\- Tant mieux ! Il serait dommage que tu loupe ta part._

 _\- Harry ! Draco m'embête,_ se plaignit faussement la blonde en entrant dans les couloirs du château et jouant avec sa sucette.

 _\- Severus, Draco semble très actif ce soir,_ sourit le Survivant.

 _\- Je m'en occuperais comme il faut plus tard,_ répondit le Maître en potion ricanant à la tête de son calice.

 _\- C'est encore loin ?!_

 _\- Non Dray, c'est juste les portes là._

 _\- Enfin ! Quelle idée de faire des détours aussi longs,_ grommela le blond.

Ils ralentirent la cadence et Jane épousseta ses vêtements avec un peu de stress. Harry posa une main encourageante sur son épaule et lui sourit. Jane prit une grande inspiration inutile et plaça sa sucette dans sa bouche avant de pousser les portes avec ses deux mains et d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Leur entrée ainsi que les changements chez Jane attirèrent l'attention de tous les vampires de la salle.

 _\- Je paris cent gallions que si elle le pouvait elle rougirait,_ murmura Draco à l'oreille de son ami brun qui sourit.

 _\- N'importe quoi,_ s'offusqua Jane en faisant volte face sa sucette dans la main. _Tu es juste jaloux que j'ai fais l'entrée spectaculaire que tu veux faire depuis que tu as vu les portes closes !_

 _\- Un point pour Jane, rit Luna._

 _\- T'es censé être de mon côté Luna ! Sev !_

Aro regarda la jeune fille qu'il avait recueillie rire face au sorcier blond qui avait perdu la joute verbale. Alec avança vers elle en l'appelant et Jane mit une sucrerie dans sa bouche avant d'enlacer son frère. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant de reconnaître la sucrerie et de demander à Harry s'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le quatuor hocha la tête tout sourire avant de reprendre une attitude plus solennelle.

 _\- Lors de notre première rencontre nous n'avions pas de présents pour vous alors que nous venions sur vos terres. Pour cela nous en avons apporté pour vous, vos femmes et Alec, Félix, Demetri ainsi que Jane comme ils sont responsables de nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre,_ annonça Harry en s'avançant avec Severus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce,_ demanda l'une des reines.

 _\- Pour les trois rois et les épouses, Jane nous a dit que la sécurité de ces Dames était très importante à vos yeux mais que celles-ci s'en plaignaient par les côtés parfois extrêmes. Pour cela nous vous offrons des alliances. Elles fonctionnent par paires. Celles en or sont pour vous Roi Aro et pour votre femme Dame Sulpicia. Celles en argent pur sont pour vous Caïus, et votre épouse Dame Athénodora. Pour vous Marcus j'ai demandé deux anneaux sous le conseil de Luna, ils sont fais en Mithril. Hormis la matière les anneaux possèdent des spécificités non négligeables. Les runes gravées autours ont été faites par Luna, se sont des runes de protections d'une puissance rare. Si quelqu'un autour de vous vous veut du mal l'anneau va chauffer et plus la personne est proche plus la chaleur sera intense. Si vous êtes en danger de mort l'anneau vous piquera et vous aurez une brève sensation d'engourdissement. A part cela ils ont une rune de protection mentale absolue, un peu comme pour nous, personne ne pourra vous atteindre mentalement sans votre consentement. Pour finir ils sont connectés les uns aux autres. Si l'un de vous est en danger ou nécessite de se rendre auprès de l'un de vous de toute urgence l'anneau vous fera transplaner, peu importe la distance mais il faut un temps de recharge en fonction de la distance donc je vous déconseille de l'utiliser quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pour terminer j'ai ajouté un enchantement pour que l'autre propriétaire de la bague sache comment vous allez. Ainsi, au moindre danger pour Dame Sulpicia, Aro pourra la rejoindre ou lui envoyer la garde._

Les rois et reines furent surpris par le présent des sorciers à leur encontre et l'importance de celui-ci. Les Dames firent rougirent violemment Harry en le prenant dans leurs bras pour le remercier. Draco ricana mais il manqua de s'étouffer quand se fut son tour et grogna quand se fut celui de son vampire. Luna rendit l'étreinte avec douceur alors que Severus ouvrit son coffret.

 _\- Alec, au vue de ton adoration pour mon thé je t'ai mis quelques échantillons de mes préférés en plus des sucreries. On t'offre une bague assortie à celle de ta sœur, comme pour les rois elles sont connectées mais on n'y a pas installé les protections sauf celle du soleil. Oh fait Harry l'a oublié mais en portant ces bagues vous pouvez sortir au soleil sans avoir de problème de briller,_ expliqua le professeur à l'attention d'Alec et de la royauté.

 _\- Jane, je t'ai choisis moi-même ton cadeau en plus de la bague et des sucreries. Se sont des dagues jumelles magiques. Comme elles sont magiques jamais elles ne s'abîmeront et elles sont adaptés à la force d'un vampire et plus encore alors n'hésite pas à taper fort sur ton ennemi,_ la charria Harry en lui tendant les lames étincelantes serties de petits rubis. _J'ai pris différents étuis pour la ceinture, les poignets, les cuisses… pour que tu les range où tu le veux._

 _\- Et selon tes tenues,_ intervint Draco comme si c'était la base.

 _\- Merci Harry. J'en prendrais soin._

Félix se vue offrir une tenue de combat en cuir de dragon augmentant la résistance aux coups comme il était les gros bras du groupe et en accompagnement il eut comme les jumeaux et Demetri un sac de sucettes et bonbons au sang. L'imposant vampire remercia Draco d'un grand sourire et le blond tandis les derniers cadeaux à Luna qui le regarda avec surprise puis finit par s'en occupé. Sous le regard attentif du brun elle s'avança vers Demetri et lui remit en premier les sucreries avec de lui tendre le même genre d'ensemble que Félix mais en cuir de sombral plus souple que celui de dragon taillé pour la vitesse et l'agilité plus que pour la force brute. Le vampire lui sourit légèrement et la remercia.

Jane vit avec colère Heidi s'approcher de Demetri pour finalement se coller à lui et voir ses présents. Luna observa la vampire sans rien dire et attendit, sans lâcher la femme du regard. Celle-ci se tourna enfin vers elle mais se fut pour la fusiller du regard.

 _\- Quoi,_ demanda brusquement la femme.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de se rencontrer. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Et vous,_ interrogea la blonde avec douceur.

 _\- Heidi, petite-amie de Demetri,_ lâcha-t-elle en serrant plus que nécessaire la main de Luna qui ne broncha pas.

 _\- Si vous vouliez me broyer la main il fallait vous y prendre comme ceci._

La voix douce de Luna contrasta avec le hurlement de la femme alors que sa main se fissurait peu à peu. Luna soupira et relâcha la main.

 _\- Désolée pour mon comportement. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui n'ont pas un minimum de bienséance alors cela m'a conduit à vous blesser. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, tout comme votre compagnon._

Luna rejoignit les trois garçons en silence et récupéra son coffret pour s'avancer face aux rois, aux côtés de Harry. Ce dernier fusillait Demetri du regard qui lui sentait sa colère monter contre Heidi. Celle-ci ignorait les signaux de danger émaner du traqueur et attrapa son bras et se plaignit dans des chuchotis les agissements louches des quatre étrangers. La remarque de trop fut lorsque Luna invita les vampires présents à dîner en leur compagnie les plats qu'ils avaient cuisinés. Des plats mêlés avec différentes sortes de sang. L'irrésistible vampire fit une réflexion désobligeante envers la blonde « complètement folle ».

Heidi vola à travers la salle et se cogna avec violence contre le mur à l'opposé de Demetri. Il n'en resta pas là et l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua sans douceur au mur, la soulevant d'un bras et serrant toujours plus sa prise. Ses yeux rouges carmins étaient d'un noir profond et il grondait férocement sur la femme qui ne comprenait rien mis à part que Jane attirait les regards avec son nouveau style et que Demetri n'aimait pas qu'elle médise sur l'étrangère blonde.

 _\- Luna n'est pas folle, est-ce clair,_ siffla le vampire avec son accent russe qui ressortait sous la colère.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? On… on était bien tous les deux._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que sous l'emprise de ton don j'ai accepté de coucher avec toi il y a plus de cent cinquante ans que nous sommes en couple ! Tu me fatigue à me coller constamment, éloignant les femmes de moi. Tu n'es PAS ma compagne et tu ne le seras JAMAIS ! Est-ce clair ?!_

 _\- Quoi tu vas me dire que c'est elle l'élue de ton cœur,_ railla Heidi avant de perdre son sourire. _C'est elle ?! C'est une blague ?! Elle ne ressemble à rien avec ses tenues dépareillées ! Et…_

 _\- Silence ! Tu n'es rien pour moi. La seule raison de ta survie c'est ton importance pour nos rois._

Jane avança aux côtés de Demetri et lui enfourna un petit four dans la bouche. Sous la surprise le vampire laisser la femme tomber au sol et mâcha le délicieux petit four. Il vit que des tables avaient été installées au centre de la salle et que les plats défilaient sous la magie de petites créatures plutôt laides. Il suivit Jane jusqu'aux tables et s'installa entre elle et Félix. Son camarade avait de la nourriture plein l'assiette et mangeait avec plaisir, comme tous les vampires présents. Il s'excusa pour son comportement et étrangement se fut Marcus qui lui annonça que ce n'était pas important.

Heidi se retrouva en bout de table parmi les gardes moins important et elle s'énerva un peu plus. Personne ne se refusait à elle ! Elle rongea son frein toute la soirée mais se renfrogna un peu plus en entendant que le quatuor restait indéfiniment, ayant régularisé leur présence au Ministère dans la journée. Au niveau des desserts, alors que Jane se disputait gentiment avec Félix pour avoir la dernière part d'un gâteau au chocolat et sang de Lion de Némée, le brun exposa son projet à Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Il leur expliqua les impacts que cela aura sur leur vie comme la nourriture magique leur évitant de chasser trop souvent et bien plus consistante que le sang humain. Sans parler du tourisme des sorciers et des possibilités commerciales en plus.

 _\- Comme je serais son créateur avec Severus, Draco et Luna, nous auront les pleins pouvoirs sur cette allée magique, cependant nous voulons une bonne entente avec les vampires moldus comme vous. Toutes les créatures seront acceptées dans cette allée, ouvrant les possibilités encore plus largement qu'à la base. Le portail d'entrée serait aux alentours du château, ainsi tout sorcier ou créature comprendra qu'ils sont connectés à votre territoire. Il faut savoir qu'il y a des loups-garous qui seront dans l'allée également mais à part les changes peaux ils ne se transforment que durant les pleines lunes et j'ai prévu un endroit spécifique et protégé pour eux ces nuits là dans l'allée magique pour ne pas causer de problèmes ici._

 _\- Vous nous demandez d'accepter nos ennemis naturels ?_

 _\- Je vous demande d'accepter de vous ouvrir aux nouvelles mœurs. Même si la cohabitation avec les lupins vous ai difficile la société sorcière a évoluée et il arrive qu'un loup-garou soit en couple avec un vampire ou qu'ils cohabitent sans problèmes. Voulez-vous vous ouvrir au monde ou rester enfermer dans votre château ? Cependant ce ne sera pas immédiat de part votre présence. Luna ?_

 _\- Les premiers seront les Vampires Supérieurs de la Forêt Noire ainsi que quelques démons mineurs et des Elfes Noirs. Les centaures ensuite. Je n'ai pas compté les gobelins puisqu'ils seront présents dès la création de l'allée. Par la suite il y aura de nombreuses créatures sombres car elles sont rejetées par l'Angleterre. Si on fait courir le bruit que nous sommes ici, Severus, Draco, Harry et moi-même, les créatures d'Angleterres vont rapidement venir ici._

 _\- Merci. Donc dans tous les cas les vampires seront les premiers à venir. Certains de la Forêt Noire avaient déjà vécus de nombreuses années lorsque le Christ est né. Leur savoir et sagesse sont inestimables !_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Caïus ! Cesse un peu de te méfier de tout ! Ils nous offrent une vie paisible avec des repas comme les humains tout en nous nourrissant ! Alors tu te tais si ce n'est pour accepter,_ gronda Athénodora sous le regard ébahis du brun.

La surprise de Harry ne fut que plus grande lorsque le blond accepta dans un soupire mais il reprit le sourire en voyant l'aire ravie de sa douce. Sulpicia applaudit avec joie et accepta à son tour, fusillant son époux du regard pour le défier de refuser et le roi accepta sans protester. Draco pouffa face à la scène que les « puissants rois » offraient ainsi soumis aux caprices de leur femme. Marcus sourit, un air nostalgique dans les yeux avant de les tourner sur le sorcier qui attendait sa réponse. Il plongea ses yeux carmins dans ceux émeraudes pendant un long moment, se perdant dans les nuances que sa vue vampirique lui permettait de voir, rendant la couleur encore plus captivante. Au bout d'un long moment il comprit et accepta d'un hochement de tête pour le brun. Celui-ci leur fit un magnifique sourire et leur tendit les papiers à signer.

Les tables étant vides ils purent parler longuement du projet et Harry avoua ignorer comment organiser l'endroit qui risquait de s'agrandir avec le temps. Commençant par quelques chambres d'hôtes puis les commerces et enfin les habitants permanent qui risquaient de venir. Il ne voulait exclure aucune rue comme en Angleterre avec l'Allée des Embrumes. Magie blanche et noire seraient accessibles sans trop de difficultés, certains ouvrages auraient en revanche le besoin d'avoir une autorisation des autorités italiennes pour leur éviter de documenter des mages noirs étrangers.

Les détails furent longs et Harry s'assoupit sur la table alors que Draco faisait de même dans les bras de son amant. Athénodora et Sulpicia proposèrent aux vampires de faire dormir les sorciers dans une chambre pendant qu'ils dessineraient la carte. Severus demanda à rester auprès de son calice, ainsi il fut conduit par Félix dans une chambre pour invités alors que Marcus se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras pour l'emmener se reposer dans ses appartements. Les deux couples royaux sourirent en voyant leur ami ainsi. Luna proposa aux Dames de faire plusieurs croquis différents pour que les deux dormeurs aient plus de choix ou d'idées sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Les femmes furent ravies et commencèrent aussitôt à prendre des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner des plans.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un lit confortable, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se calma en reconnaissant l'emprunte énergétique de Marcus. Etrangement la présence silencieuse du roi l'apaisait. Celui-ci lisait, assit dans un fauteuil.

 _\- Bien dormis ?_

 _\- Oui merci. Désolé pour le dérangement._

 _\- Ne le soyez pas, il faut bien que mon lit serve à quelque chose,_ sourit le roi en fermant son livre pour le poser sur une petite table. _Demetri creuse une tranchée sur le pas de ma porte,_ s'amusa le roi.

 _\- Faites-le entrer s'il-vous-plaît._

 _\- Demetri._

 _\- Bonjour. Je suis désolé de venir si tôt mais je…_

 _\- Doucement Demetri. Calmez-vous. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé,_ proposa Harry en se levant du lit.

 _\- Je veux bien s'il vous plait._

 _\- Tenez. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si matinale ?_

 _\- Je… je viens vous demander de m'autoriser à faire la coure à Luna Lovegood._

 _\- Je vois. J'avoue que le petit scandale d'hier nous a quelque peu surpris._

 _\- Heidi n'aime pas que l'on se refuse à elle._

 _\- Va-t-elle poser problème ?_

 _\- Non. j'ai mis les choses au clair cette nuit avec elle. Enfin… je crains une tentative de représailles envers Luna._

 _\- Si quelqu'un pose problème pendant une coure de compagnon dans le monde sorcier c'est la peine de mort. J'ignore comment cela fonctionne chez vous,_ avoua le brun bien embêté.

 _\- Je crains que le don que possède Heidi ne soit trop faible par rapport à ce que vous nous offrez,_ intervint Marcus pour la première fois. _Je la préviendrais du danger auquel elle s'expose en intervenant ici._

 _\- Merci. J'aimerais autant éviter cela. Qu'est-ce qui l'a pousse autant vers vous ?_

 _\- Je l'ai créé. Je l'ai mordu pour la sortir de sa vie misérable. Depuis elle se sent redevable mais elle a une possessivité à mon encontre qui m'a empêcher de chercher mon âme-sœur convenablement jusqu'à maintenant._

 _\- Je vois. J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Revenons au sujet principal. La coure sorcière se fait en plusieurs étapes. La première se fait par des lettres, des présents quand vous le souhaitez. Ensuite, si la personne courtisée décide de donner sa chance au prétendant, celui-ci peut demander un ou plusieurs rendez-vous avec un chaperon. L'évolution des choses se fait au rythme que le courtisé le souhaite. Cela peut prendre une semaine comme des années. Au bout d'un certain stade des rendez-vous seul à seul seront autorisés si les deux partis sont consentants. Il va de soit que courtiser quelqu'un pendant que l'on a une relation, même volage, avec une ou plusieurs personnes est très mal vue._

 _\- Cela me convient. Cela me permettra de faire sa connaissance et elle l'a mienne à un rythme adapté et qui nous conviendrait. C'est tout à fait ce que je prévoyais,_ approuva le traqueur légèrement plus détendu.

 _\- Bien. La première chose à faire sera de lui demander l'autorisation de lui faire la coure à elle. Cela se fait en directe ou par une lettre. La demande peut être accompagnée d'un premier présent._

 _\- Je vais lui écrire,_ répondit aussitôt le vampire et Harry sentit son inquiétude et il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

Harry sortit du parchemin et une plume de sa bourse et observa l'homme écrire soigneusement sa première lettre. Une fois terminée il alla chercher le premier présent de sa belle. Harry lui proposa d'utiliser la chouette de la blonde pour lui donner le message et il accepta.

Harry alla sous la douche et se changea. Un simple pantalon en toile, un T-shirt et des chaussures en toiles. Quand il sortit Marcus le regarda de la tête aux pieds le faisant rougir légèrement puis ils allèrent rejoindre tout le monde dans le bureau d'Aro.

Alors qu'ils choisirent une carte à l'unanimité La chouette de Luna entra dans la pièce par la porte entrouverte et lâcha un rouleau de parchemin dans ses mains avant de se poser et de tendre une pivoine blanche à la jolie blonde. Elle prit la fleure et ouvrit la lettre avec soin. Ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin en silence puis, sans dire un mot elle fit apparaître son papier à lettre et se mit à écrire sa réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard la chouette repartie en sens inverse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce,_ demanda Sulpicia avec une curiosité infantile.

 _\- Une demande de coure avec une pivoine blanche,_ répondit simplement Luna.

 _\- Savez-vous ce que signifie cette fleur,_ interrogea Athénodora à son tour.

 _\- Un désir de protection et de fidélité, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- L'une des meilleures fleurs pour demander une coure,_ soupira rêveusement Sulpicia.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Qui est-ce_ , demanda Athénodora feignant l'ignorance.

 _\- Qui sait ?_

La réponse de Luna surprit les vampires et elle sortit du bureau, le nez dans sa pivoine. Harry annonça son départ pour la journée pour soumettre leur projet au ministère. Les vampires ayant travaillé toute la nuit dessus il était complet. Severus annonça qu'il devait commencer à faire des potions pour son futur magasin et Draco lui proposa de se joindre à lui. Les deux amoureux quittèrent le château pour rejoindre leur petit appartement avec une pointe de regret. Ils s'étaient vite fait à la vie au château mais peu importait ils auraient le temps d'y retourner plus tard.

La journée passa dans le calme pour tous. Cependant le soir les problèmes débutèrent. Heidi arriva en conquérante dans la salle et les deux reines n'apprécièrent pas cette attitude si hautaine. La femme usa de son don et fit tourner les têtes des hommes présents sauf certains comme ses rois. Cependant elle n'hésita pas sur Demetri et le couple étrange que formaient un homme austère et un jeune homme d'une beauté froide. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu que le lien vampire/calice déclencherait une jalousie et possessivité des deux partis et ils brisèrent rapidement son influence. Elle s'agaça de ce petit échec mais n'y prêta aucune attention, elle sentait Demetri faiblir alors qu'elle augmentait peu à peu la puissance de son attraction pour la rendre le plus naturelle possible.

Harry entra dans la salle pour annoncer que le projet était en route et tous se réjouirent. Heidi sourit également mais pour une raison différente. Elle laissa ses charmes couler vers le brun ayant remarqué qu'il protégeait sur ses amis comme une lionne sur ses petits. Le brun tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement avant d'aller l'aborder.

 _\- Félicitation pour votre réussite,_ dit-elle enjouée.

 _\- A quoi tu joue ?_

 _\- Pardon ? De quoi…_

 _\- Ton petit manège ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Alors réponds,_ claqua froidement la voix de Harry faisant tomber le silence dans la salle.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas,_ tenta-t-elle à nouveau feignant l'incompréhension.

 _\- Ton petit manège à activer les instincts primaires de Severus et Draco en tant que couple vampire/calice donc tu as agis sur quelque chose qui les a rendus jaloux et possessif. Ils ont une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre et jamais ils n'ont regardé un autre et déclencher cet instinct. Ils se sont sentit en danger. De plus Demetri qui t'évite depuis hier ne cesse de te fixer avec désir._

 _\- Est-ce ma faute,_ s'offusqua-t-elle en se redressant avec colère.

 _\- Oui ça l'est. Vois-tu, cela aurait pu passer inaperçu si tu n'avais pas essayé sur moi également. Tu ne m'attire absolument pas puisque je suis gay et là, soudainement, je t'ai trouvé à mon goût. J'aurai pu laisser les choses se faire mais tu t'es mis entre deux couples d'âme-sœur présents dans la salle au moins. Pour cela, en temps normal c'est la peine de mort. Ton don à agis à l'encontre de Severus, Draco et Luna, soit trois sorciers et Demetri. Marcus et moi-même avons parlé d'un cas éventuel. Je te laisse avec ton roi._

 _\- Mon Seigneur je…_

La femme ne put en dire plus, la tête ayant quitté ses épaules. Harry fut surpris de la violence du coup mais la colère du souverain était palpable. Une chouette entra dans la salle et se posa face à Harry pour lui remettre une lettre qu'il ouvrit avec curiosité. L'écriture était lisible et magnifique sur le papier à lettre coûteux.

* * *

« _Harry Potter,_

 _La première fois que mon regard s'est posé sur vous fut une après-midi, alors que vous jouiez du violon sur la place principale de Volterra. La mélodie m'avait touché et je n'avais pu résister à l'envie de voir son interprète._

 _Les émotions sur votre visage m'ont touché et éveillé des sentiments que je croyais éteints. Plus les jours passent et plus je sens mon envie de vous connaître grandir._

 _C'est sans prétention que je vous demande la permission de vous faire la coure._

 _Je ne souhaite pourtant pas me révéler pour le moment et j'espère de tout cœur que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'accepter ma demande._

 _Un premier présent vous attend dans vos appartements, l'un de vos amis l'ayant déposé à ma demande._

 _Un prétendant charmé par votre personne. »_

* * *

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Un homme, au vue de la signature, souhaitait le courtiser tout en restant anonyme. Intrigué par l'idée il décida de voir le présent en premier pour se faire une idée. Non pas qu'il y donnait une réelle importance mais il pensait pouvoir se donner une idée aussi petite soit-elle.

Il sortit donc du château sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres qui s'interrogeaient sur la raison de son départ et le contenu de la lettre. Arrivé dans le petit appartement Harry alla dans sa chambre où un petit paquet l'attendait en plein milieu de son lit. Il l'ouvrit avec prudence et il rit en le voyant.

Quand Draco entra dans sa chambre en catastrophe l'inquiétude clairement marquée sur son visage se fut pour trouver son ami endormie tout habillé par-dessus les draps même pas défait. Il observa son ami dormir d'un sommeil profond et sans cauchemar pour une fois. D'une main il tenait une lettre qu'il reconnu comme celle qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Contre le brun, serré contre son cœur, il y avait une petite peluche de lion qui tenait un cœur entre ses pattes. Sans le déranger Draco prit la lettre et sourit en lisant simplement la signature. Il posa la lettre sur la table de chevet et lui retira ses chaussures avant d'aller chercher la couverture polaire dans le salon pour la lui mettre sur les épaules. Son petit brun allait découvrir les joies d'être courtisé.

Harry se leva plus tard que d'habitude en proie à une fatigue profonde. Il comprit rapidement en voyant une marque luire doucement avant de s'éteindre sur son avant bras gauche. L'allée magique était en construction. Il trouva les choses rapides tout de même. Pensif il rejoint ses amis dans le salon où Jane était installée sur le canapé dans une jolie robe rouge, une sucette à la bouche. Le comportement de la blonde avait radicalement changé en leur présence et très vite. Harry la salua d'un mouvement de la tête et avant qu'il ne tende la main vers la cafetière Draco lui sauta dessus.

 _\- Tu en as mis du temps ! On a reçu un courrier du Ministère Italien qui expliquait que la création commençait dès aujourd'hui car le dossier était très complet et qu'ils n'avaient rien à redire._

 _\- Je m'en suis douté je me suis réveillé pendant qu'ils pompaient encore ma magie._

 _\- Ils ont expliqués qu'ils faisaient ça pendant notre sommeil pour le cas où nous avons besoin d'en user en journée comme on est toujours recherché,_ enchaîna Draco en tendant un bol de chocolat chaud à Harry.

 _\- Mon café ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va te réveiller. On plie bagage, l'appartement doit être vide dans deux heures,_ annonça Severus en donnant une potion revigorante à son ancien élève.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On va être dans un état de faiblesse important alors en l'apprenant Marcus a proposé que l'on emménage maintenant au château comme on l'envisageait déjà._

 _\- D'accord._

Harry sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre et d'un geste de la baguette ses affaires se rangeaient dans sa valise. Jane le rejoignit et lui tendit un paquet. Le brun lui posa aussitôt pleins de questions sur le prétendant mais elle se contenta de rire et de sortir de la chambre, frustrant le jeune homme. Celui-ci oublia bien vite sa mauvaise humeur quand son esprit se rappela du présent qu'il tenait. Comme le premier il l'ouvrit avec soin et il trouva un cerf majestueux en verre.

Si hier la peluche de lion l'avait fait rire, le cerf l'ému aux larmes. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et il détailla de ses doigts et ses yeux chaque parcelle de la statuette. La blancheur irrégulière lui fit penser au patronus qu'il faisait. A sa connaissance il n'y avait que la garde et les reines qui avaient vu son patronus quand ils lui demandèrent de faire un tour. C'était dans la salle d'entrainement, le cerf avait trotté comme s'il se dégourdissait les pattes et il avait disparu par la porte menant au couloir. Son prétendant serait un garde ? Et c'est Jane qui lui a donné son présent. Serait-ce Alec ? Pourtant il était certain que le vampire aimait les femmes. Harry soupira et rassembla ses présents pour les ranger avec soin. Son prétendant ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui il est alors il décida de jouer le jeu.

Une fois prêt le quatuor suivit Jane et posèrent leurs affaires dans leurs appartements. Ils avaient un salon commun puis quatre portes, chacun sa chambre avec salle de bain. Draco jeta un sort d'extension à son armoire pour ranger ses vêtements avant de tout faire léviter dans la chambre de son vampire sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis. Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'endormit à nouveau.

De longues journées passaient où le quatuor dormait et mangeait uniquement y compris les deux vampires. Pourtant à la longue leur magie augmenta pour qu'ils puissent bouger un peu. Luna recevait parfois de petits cadeaux ou de simples mots pour la journée. Quand à Harry il avait reçu un poème une semaine après le cerf. A chaque réveil il relisait la demande pour le courtiser et le poème, apprenant chaque mot, chaque virgule, chaque courbe de cette écriture. Pour la première fois il se sentait aimé pour lui et non son statu de Sauveur.

Cependant, alors que ses amis parcouraient à nouveau les rues de Volterra il était au lit en train de dormir. Lors d'une de ses journées de sommeil le brun reçu la visite de l'un des rois.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu le seul dans cet état,_ s'inquiéta le vampire.

 _\- J'ai plus de magie donc elle met plus de temps à se stabiliser. De plus elle est plus sauvage, plus libre que la leur._

 _\- Puis-je rester à tes côtés ?_

 _\- Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer Monseigneur ?_

 _\- Appelez-moi par mon prénom et non j'ai pris un livre._

 _\- Pourquoi lire ici ?_

 _\- C'est plus calme._

 _\- Ah le sortilège d'insonorisation. Très bien, restez._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Bonne nuit Marcus._

 _\- Bonne nuit Harry._

Le brun se rendormit sous le regard du roi et celui-ci sourit à la vue de la petite peluche dans les bras du brun. Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture, écoutant le doux battement de cœur du plus jeune.

Les jours passaient ainsi dans un rythme monotone et sans surprise. Le château se faisait calme, comme figé dans le temps si ce n'était les règlements de problèmes de vampires. Quand la création de l'Allée magique fut terminée la puissance magique des sorciers avait augmentée considérablement car elle avait pris l'habitude d'un fort taux de régénération. Harry fut le seul à ne pas en être déstabilisé même si sa magie crépitait parfois autour de lui.

Luna avait accepté d'avancer dans sa relation avec Demetri quand il lui demanda de l'accompagner au bal en l'honneur de « Horizons Parallèles » d'après le nom choisis pour le nouvel espace magique. Harry voulait en faire un lieu habitable en sécurité et ouvert à tous, pour cela il ne voulait pas d'un nom impliquant un espace restreint. Se furent les reines qui ont trouvées le nom en dessinant les cartes. La complexité du domaine résidait dans les extensions possibles si besoin.

Aro avait profité de la fin de ce projet pour organiser un grand bal le jour de l'ouverture du domaine. La semaine serait consacrée à faire connaître le nouveau lieu et à faire venir les commerçants. Le premier jour une délégation de gobelins entra au château pour parler de l'emplacement de la banque. Ils étaient une petite dizaine mais certains étaient plus vieux que d'autres. Apprenant leur venu Harry s'empressa d'aller dans la salle du trône du château, faisant fit de sa fatigue encore pesante. Quand les gobelins arrivèrent dans la salle celle-ci possédait une grande et large table encadrée par des sièges confortables.

Le quatuor inclina la tête poliment et Harry dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue aux autres sauf de Luna qui fit de même, un sourire doux au visage. Le chef de la délégation haussa un sourcil surpris avant de répondre dans le même dialecte, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres, montrant ses dents aiguisées. Les quatre sorciers, les cinq gobelins les plus importants sur la petite dizaine ainsi que la royauté des vampires moldus prirent places autour de la table.

 _\- Encore une fois vous nous surprenez Monsieur Potter, serait-ce pour vous faire pardonner de la destruction de la banque de Londres,_ interrogea l'un des gobelins se moquant clairement du sorcier.

 _\- J'aurai juré avoir mis ma cape d'invisibilité une fois sur le dos du dragon,_ répondit le sorcier un air faussement surpris.

 _\- En effet. Mais la cascade ne fait pas que rompre les sortilèges._

 _\- Je vois. Je le saurais si jamais je dois à nouveau cambrioler l'une de vos banques pour la protection du monde sorcier,_ rit Harry alors que tout le monde s'était arrêté au dragon.

 _\- Espérons que le prochain Mage Noir ne vous impliquera pas, vous avez assez donné de votre personne._

 _\- Oui ou alors qu'il ne cache rien dans votre banque._

 _\- Restons chacun attentif pour éviter une catastrophe,_ conclut le gobelin avant d'ouvrir des documents. _Il faudra venir nous voir pour vos héritages et récupérer l'intégralité de vos biens. Le Ministère anglais cherche à mettre la main sur les plus grandes fortunes et je ne vous cache pas que cela nous déplait fortement._

 _\- Une fois Gringotts établit je vous rendrais visite. Le premier client de votre nouvelle banque._

 _\- Pour cela nous devons parler de l'emplacement mis à notre disposition. C'est toujours long et compliqué. J'espère que nous trouverons rapidement un arrangement._

 _\- J'en ai parlé avec Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy et nous sommes d'accord pour l'emplacement. Il ne faut plus que votre approbation._

 _\- Où nous placerez-vous,_ demanda un gobelin tenant la carte devant lui.

 _\- Eh bien l'arrivée des visiteurs se fera ici s'ils viennent par l'entrée au château ou là s'ils préfèrent venir par cheminée ou transplanage, se sera une aire d'accueil et d'information générale. A part ces deux points, comme vous êtes les premiers à nous contacter pour vous installer nous avons décidé de vous laisser le choix._

 _\- Le choix ?_

 _\- Prenez l'emplacement que vous voudrez, de la taille qu'il vous faut et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour faire certains aménagement spécifique dites-le nous et nous pourront vous aider._

 _\- Si nous choisissons d'être au centre, comme le bâtiment principal du domaine cela ne vous dérangera pas ?_

 _\- Non. j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que les sorciers vont faire des achats ils passent par la banque, où finissent toujours par y aller à un moment. En faire un bâtiment central pourrait au contraire servir de repère et sera apprécié de nombreuses personnes. C'est un bon choix._

Les gobelins furent surpris de l'air joyeux du jeune homme puis parlèrent entre eux un long moment pour débattre. Plusieurs documents passèrent de mains en mains et différents lieux pointés du doigt mais cela revenait toujours sur le centre. Les vampires les regardèrent faire avec surprise, impressionnés de les voir travailler. Harry sourit, il se souvint d'avoir toujours été fasciné par la rapidité du travail des gobelins et voir cette expression sur le visage de très vieux vampires était amusant.

Sulpicia sortit une sucette au sang sans lâcher les petites créatures du regard. Celles-ci se figèrent pour la regarder faire et la reine fut pour la première fois -depuis longtemps mal à l'aise.

 _\- Si vous avec besoin de vous sustenter n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part et nous pouvons interrompre la séance,_ dit poliment l'un des gobelins.

 _\- Oh non ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est que pur gourmandise,_ les rassura la reine en souriant.

 _\- Très bien. Continuons._

Aussitôt ils reprirent leur débat et Harry retint un rire en voyant Athénodora se moquer silencieusement de son amie avant de faire de même. Le chef gobelin redressa la tête vers Harry et lui sourit.

 _\- Nous acceptons le centre. Nous vous ferons parvenir les plans pour vous faire une idée précise pour la suite._

 _\- Parfait ! Avez-vous déjà une idée des dimensions de la banque ?_

 _\- Un peu plus grande que celle de Londres mais rien de bien important._

 _\- D'accord. Je vous remercie pour vous être déplacé jusqu'ici,_ dit Harry en se levant pour saluer les gobelins en gobelbabil comme se doit la coutume.

Avec plaisir les petites créatures répondirent à ses politesses avant de repartir en caquetant au sujet de leur projet. Harry souffla en s'affalant sur son assise. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Le jeune sorcier se releva sur son siège tranquillement quand un troupeau de chouettes et hiboux déboula sans grâce et dans un grand bruit à l'intérieur de la salle du trône. Toutes le repérèrent et foncèrent droit sur lui pour lui tendre la patte. A cette vision la fatigue de Harry grimpa en flèche et il retomba sur son siège. Une main froide se posa sur sa nuque et le massa doucement, lui tirant un gémissement de bonheur. Aro sourit avant de l'encourager à continuer alors que le massage cessa. Harry fit la moue mais se reprit quand tout le groupe se rassit, Marcus à sa gauche et Luna à sa droite.

Il attrapa la première lettre et l'ouvrit. Un sorcier aillant terminé son apprentissage souhaitait ouvrir une boutique de chaussures. Il expliquait tout son petit projet en détail et Harry la posa sur la table sans la lire complètement. De nombreuses lettres furent triées par secteurs par les présents. Une fois fait Harry fit apparaître de l'eau et de la nourriture pour hiboux ainsi qu'un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à lire une première pile un hibou entra à toute vitesse pour atterrir agilement face à Harry. Celui-ci décrocha la lettre en remerciant l'animal qui partit avec les autres. Il l'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

* * *

« _Lord Potter,_

 _Votre projet ne me surprend pas tant que cela au vu de ce que je sais à votre sujet. J'espère que tout ce passe pour le mieux de votre côté. En revanche l'Angleterre commence à perdre de sa grandeur mais ce n'est rien à côté des nouvelles lois à l'encontre des créatures magiques. Nous sommes obligés de nous faire marqués pour être localisable à tout moment et ils peuvent nous faire transplaner jusqu'à eux de force. J'ai vu un des miens mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous la baguette d'une femme que vous connaissez bien : Dolorès Ombrage._

 _Nous restons terrés dans l'ombre, créatures dites de lumières ou de ténèbres, il n'y a plus de distinctions : nous sommes le mal. C'est en allant à la banque de nuit que les gobelins m'ont apprit votre projet. Même si beaucoup sont encore méfiants, rien ne peut être pire que notre situation actuelle. Etant donné mon statut ils m'ont désigné comme leur porte parole. Ainsi, Monsieur Potter, je m'adresse à vous au nom de l'ensemble des créatures magiques et hybrides d'Angleterre._

 _Pouvez-vous nous accueillir ? Même si tout n'est pas encore prêt nous pourrons aider mais nous voulons fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Un enfant centaure est mort hier, à sa naissance car il n'était pas marqué et qu'aucun sorcier n'avait été convié à l'accouchement pour le faire, un agent l'a tué sans remord. Même les licornes ne sont plus en sécurités._

 _Par pitié Lord Potter, sortez-nous de là._

 _Humblement,_

 _Prince Seth Syalis. »_

* * *

Les mains du jeune sorcier tremblaient violemment alors que des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent soudain et il prit la lettre avec empressement pour la relire avant de regarder le sceau pour se lever précipitamment et plaquer du parchemin et de quoi écrire à son ancien élève.

 _\- Répondez_ _Potter_ , le pressa le vampire.

 _\- Severus_ , l'interrogea silencieusement son Calice.

 _\- Pas maintenant Draco_ , le fit taire l'homme avant de s'énerver contre le brun toujours dans ses pensées. _POTTER ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que votre père ! Allez-vous enfin vous secouer en répondre à cette demande !_

 _\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Snape_ , lui demanda doucement Sulpicia.

 _\- Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu positivement à cette missive !_

 _\- Positivement ? Pourquoi ne pas refuser ?_

 _\- HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK_ , hurla soudainement Luna ce qui réveilla le brun tant son intervention le surprit. La blonde se calma et reprit doucement. _Réponds Harry._

 _\- Mais nous n'avons pas la place et…_

 _\- Ecoutez-moi bien Potter_ , le coupa Severus. La voix dangereusement basse et l'usage de son nom de famille fit grimacer de crainte le Survivant. _Le Prince Syalis est le troisième fils du Roi Syalis, le Maître de tous les vampires magiques d'Europe. Il a autre chose à faire que de se mêler aux affaires des autres. Cependant il est choisit comme porte-parole de toutes les créatures. La situation doit être critique. Répondez oui et donnez l'emplacement du château. J'ignore comment les faires venir mais…_

 _\- Je vais le faire_ , intervint Luna les yeux dans le vague en se levant.

 _\- Très bien. Sauvons-les_ , approuva Harry en commençant sa missive rapidement.

 _\- Je me disais que cela faisais longtemps que le syndrome du héro n'était pas apparu_ , ricana Draco en se levant pour aménager un endroit pour les premiers soins ou les blesser qui ne pourront pas allé plus loin car en état critique.

 _\- Je ferais un second portail pour Horizons Parallèles après celui-ci_ , précisa la blonde toujours en état second.

Luna traçait un cercle parfait de sa baguette avant de le compléter par de nombreuses runes. L'ancien professeur la regarda faire sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise. Aucun rituel n'était aussi complexe et ancien que celui là à sa connaissance. Il ne parvenait même pas à lire les runes. Il en reconnaissait quelques unes du moins en partie car le tracé était différent. Il n'était même pas sûr que se soit d'origine sorcière.

Pendant ce temps le brun écrivit une courte missive expliquant que la corde jointe à la lettre était un portoloin pour la Forêt Interdite où ils les feraient traverser un portail pour les rejoindre. Le brun signa et d'un coup de baguette il l'a dupliqua en plusieurs exemplaires et les fit disparaître les unes après les autres lentement, devant se concentrer sur la destination de chacune. Tous les clans de la Forêt Interdite, toutes les meutes ou clans, et toujours des exemplaires supplémentaires ne connaissant pas tous les repères des créatures. Il but la potion revigorante que son ancien professeur lui tendit et reprit son souffle doucement.

La blonde termina puis se mit face au cercle. Dans un claquement elle joignit ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et commença à psalmodier. Peu à peu sa voix changea pour se faire plus profonde. L'air vibrait sous la puissance déployée, la voix semblait s'infiltrer dans le sol pour partir à toute vitesse dans des flux réguliers. Il y eut une pose puis elle reprit de manière plus profonde encore et tous purent voir sa magie tournoyer autour d'elle sans pour autant échapper à son contrôle. La pression de l'air changeait sans arrêt, faisant flotter sa chevelure blonde dans son dos. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu glace au même moment que le cercle du rituel. Peu à peu la lumière sembla couler pour emplir la zone tracée puis une image apparut peu à peu.

Harry se leva pour se tenir à côté de la blonde. Face à eux, un clan entier de centaures, un troupeau de licorne mais aussi des elfes qui faisaient léviter d'impressionnantes bulles d'eau pour les créatures sous-marines. Harry reconnu sans difficulté la Forêt Interdite. L'état des créatures l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils étaient exténués. N'écoutant que son cœur il traversa le portail pour rejoindre ses invités et il leur expliqua rapidement la situation et où ils allaient atterrir dans un premier lieu. Certaines créatures se figèrent de peur mais une licorne avança et franchit le portail le pas hésitant. D'autres la suivirent et peu à peu les autres créatures acceptèrent de passer à leur tour.

Harry se dépêcha d'installer des protections rapides en cas d'attaque. Le Ministère ne tarda pas à apparaître, de nombreux Aurors aux ordres d'un crapaud rose bonbon familier à Harry. Dolorès Ombrage s'égosillait en ordonnant l'arrestation et la mise à mort des « immondices « et des « monstres ». Les mots employés renvoyèrent Harry à son passé et il entra dans une colère noire.

Il y eut un claquement violent dans l'air et une brise surnaturelle souffla gentiment sur les réfugiés qui couraient désormais vers le portail. Un Auror jeta un sort sur un jeune centaure, d'à peine quelques hivers. Il y eut un claquement qui résonna dans la forêt de manière plus violente que le premier et le sorcier gémissait de douleur à terre. Tout c'était passé très vite et personne n'avait vu quoi que se soit. Un collègue, voulant venger son ami jeta un sortilège de mort droit sur un vampire qui s'immobilisa dans sa course avant de se retourner pour hausser un sourcil interrogateur vers son agresseur. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent chez les vampires qui ignorèrent les sorts qui les chatouillaient, faisant barrière pour protéger les autres.

Tout dérapa lorsqu'un sortilège de découpe toucha le Prince. Les immortels s'étaient figés avant de lancer des regards rouges sang droit sur le responsable. L'homme ne vit pas la créature se glisser derrière lui pour le lancer droit sur ses congénères qui, en quelques coups, le vidèrent de son sang. En entendant le hurlement de rage d'une femme l'un des vampires attrapa l'homme et le transforma partiellement. Il n'était ni humain, ni vampire. Ce n'était qu'un esclave des êtres de la nuit. L'homme était une goule. Sur un ordre de son créateur il retourna vers les siens et le massacre commença. La femme tua son époux et la rage l'anima. Ils avaient pris son amour, elle décida de lancer un sortilège fourbe sur le prince. Celui-ci aurait du mourir si un être blanc comme neige ne s'était pas interposé. L'être tomba lourdement aux pieds du prince, immobile, refroidissant peu à peu. Il y eut un couinement de peur dans les rangs du Ministère à la vu de la créature.

 _\- Un être aussi pur qu'une licorne, sauvagement tuer par vengeance. Vous ne pouviez faire pire chère Madame,_ parla doucement un visage célèbre, sortant de l'ombre.

 _\- Potter ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation au nom du Ministère de la Magie Britannique,_ jubila le crapaud rose.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez nous atteindre. Votre collègue à tuer une licorne. Personne ne l'a fait depuis l'âge de Merlin sauf… Lord Voldemort pour conserver un état spectral en attendant un corps. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour notre survie, elle a fait rempart contre vous. Vous avez perdu,_ souffla tristement Harry en s'agenouillant auprès du corps blanc qui commençait à se ternir.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas perdu ! Je suis adjointe du Ministre et…_

 _\- Vous ne l'avez pas sentit ? La Magie a commencé à quitter ces lieux dès que le sortilège à toucher la licorne. Bientôt l'Ultime Malédiction sera active et supprimera toute magie en Angleterre ainsi que ses porteurs. Regardez-vous, vous commencez à fatiguer sous la baisse de magie._

 _\- Mensonges,_ s'égosilla Ombrage sans prêter attention à la peur dans les yeux de ses collègues qui eux sentaient leur force les quitter.

 _\- C'est fini. J'ai tué Voldemort pour vous sauver alors que vous me pointiez du doigt. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre alors que vous vouliez ma mort. Vous auriez pu en rester là mais vous avez traqué toutes les créatures magiques non purement sorcière. Vous avez fait ce que Voldemort faisait envers les moldus et né-moldus. Votre haine et votre peur vous ont mené à la destruction de votre perte. C'est terminé._

Dolorès Ombrage poussa un cri de rage et jeta des sorts sur le brun mais sans jamais le toucher. D'un mouvement de la main Harry dressa un bouclier puissant entre ses protégés et les attaquants. Cependant quelque chose perturba Harry. Là, en face de lui, le regard plein de haine venait d'apparaître Albus Dumbledore. L'homme respirait avec difficulté mais possédait toujours une puissance magique supérieure à la norme. D'un geste de sa baguette il détruisit le bouclier, relançant l'attaque sur le petit groupe de vampire et elfes restant.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient sur le Survivant qui commençait à se lasser des attaques violentes. Il savait que tout était terminé pour les sorciers britanniques, aucun ne pouvait l'atteindre, sa puissance intacte étant trop élevé pour celle en baisse de ses adversaires. Ceux-ci s'en rendirent comptes rapidement et se mirent à attaquer les réfugiés. Un nouveau claquement retentit dans l'air mais cette fois-ci tous purent voir son origine. Une vague de magie brute verdoyante ondulait dans l'air, bloquant tous les sortilèges. Les vagues se joignaient en cercle au sol, entourant Harry qui avaient les mains dans les poches.

La magie brute libérée dansait autour de lui tout en s'allongeant pour intercepter les sorts jetés sur lui ou les autres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur irréelle, des mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ceux-ci sous la pression de sa magie. Pourtant les sorts se firent de plus en plus agressifs envers les réfugiés alors que Dumbledore redoublait de rage et donc renforçait sa puissance brute dans ses sorts.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez me vaincre Professeur,_ fit doucement Harry, de la peine dans les yeux.

 _\- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Je t'ai créé moi-même pour qu'un jour je prenne ta magie ! J'ai tout prévu petit sot !_

 _\- Si vous parlez des scellés magiques je n'en ai plus. Ou la malédiction liant mes pouvoirs aux vôtres il a été désintégré quand mon immortalité s'est enclenchée._

 _\- Vampire,_ vociféra Ombrage et l'ancien Directeur avec haine.

 _\- Non. J'ai simplement réussi là où vous et Grindelwald avez échoué. C'est terminé professeur._

Harry parlait toujours avec douceur et tristesse, regrettant que son Directeur soit un homme aussi cruelle. Il avait toujours refusé d'y croire à cause de son attachement envers lui mais l'entendre ainsi l'avait secoué. Albus Dumbledore avait comprit la signification du message du plus jeune, ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui mais la colère l'aveugla et il s'acharna à essayer de l'atteindre. Toutes les créatures avaient traversées mais le Survivant ne bougeait pas, attendant d'être certain que la malédiction ait bien agit sur le vieillard. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps.

Faisant appel à la magie noire, magie sauvage et quémandeuse de toujours plus l'ancien directeur assécha son noyau magique et mourut instantanément. Les autres ne pouvaient plus faire de magie depuis longtemps. Ils virent le plus puissant d'entre eux tomber comme ceux qui s'étaient acharné à user de magie. Dolorès Ombrage n'avait pas survécu non plus. Harry leur tendit une corde qui les mènera en sécurité à Pré-Au-Lard, sans avoir à traverser la Forêt Interdite qui possédait toujours les acromentula et autres dangers mortels. Les cracmols acceptèrent et disparurent.

Sans un regard en arrière Harry rentra au château où c'était pire que le souk du Caire. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, des individus qui couraient dans tous les sens sous les ordres amplifiés du couple Vampire/Calice que formaient Draco et Severus. Ils avaient des blessures graves à soigner et ils n'étaient que deux. Le problème résidait dans les garous qui refusaient qu'un vampire ne les approches, toujours sur la défensive suite à l'attaque. Harry dut s'en occuper mais ce fut rapide car le système de régénération des garous étaient presque aussi rapide que pour les vampires. De plus ils avaient au moins un médecin par meute. Une fois les blessés soignés Severus fit le tour des individus pour donner un sac de potions diverses pour leurs carences alimentaires et autres.

Harry ne prêta plus attention à quiconque quand il se retrouva face au corps de la licorne. Tristement il s'assit et fit apparaître une brosse douce pour lui brosser le poil et les crins. Il nettoyait le corps de toute trace, s'aidant de sa magie. L'exercice fut long et pénible, surtout qu'il se refusait d'être aidé. Une fois terminé il souleva le corps d'un informulé et disparut du château.

 _\- Où est-il encore partit,_ soupira Drago avec agacement pour cacher son inquiétude.

 _\- Il a trouvé le Monument symbolisant Horizons Parallèles,_ sourit Luna qui était contre un mur, épuisée.

En effet, Harry s'était rendu dans la future allée magique. Entre les zones d'arrivées et la banque il traça un grand cercle et y mit la licorne au centre. Avec une intense concentration il fit appel à son Ombre, faisant scintiller ses tatouages. L'esprit informe apparut à ses côtés et observa la créature la plus pure qu'il lui était donné de contempler. Plus pure encore que les anges qui se querellaient avec les démons, les licornes étaient profondément neutres. Elles vaquaient pour le bien être de tous sans préférence ni différence, si elles ne le pouvaient pas elles restaient tranquillement de leur côté.

 _\- Elle a donné sa vie,_ murmura Harry laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

 _ **\- Je ne peux lui rendre la vie.**_

 _\- Je ne te le demande pas. Aide-moi seulement à lui rendre hommage. Je veux que personne n'oublis son sacrifice, sa volonté de paix et d'un monde uni._

 _ **\- Tu vas souffrir. Une douleur aiguë et continue.**_

 _\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle mérite le meilleur. Je veux que tous la contemple, peu importe qu'ils la voient déjà depuis des années. Jamais sa beauté ne sera ignorée, tous la regarderont et se souviendront de ce qu'elle incarne : Magie et Paix._

 _ **\- Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître Harry,**_ s'inclina l'ombre avant de se fondre dans le corps du brun.

Le jeune homme hurla de douleur mais s'obligea à se contrôler et réussir. La licorne retrouva sa beauté irréelle qu'elle possédait de son vivant, brillante de santé et de bien-être. Le cercle tracé au sol servit de repère et d'un geste contrôlé par son Ombre il leva les deux bras et la terre s'éleva en un premier socle fait de noir profond, absorbant la lumière, puis un second où une lumière pure tranchait avec le noir. Pourtant cela ne satisfaisait pas Harry et, sous sa demande, les deux socles ne formèrent qu'un où Lumières et Ténèbres s'entremêlaient.

A travers son Maître la Mort entonnait un chant semblant sortir des profondeurs de la Terre. La mélodie vibrait de magie à l'état brut et l'histoire de la licorne se grava dans toutes les langues existantes, flottant librement dans les aires en tournant autour du monument. Harry fit en sorte qu'une fois que quelqu'un voulait lire l'histoire celle-ci resterait fixe pour faciliter la lecture. Le socle qui s'élevait à un mètre du sol se couvrit d'herbe verte et de petites fleurs. Harry plaça un saule cogneur au centre en lui donnant l'ordre de s'en prendre uniquement à ceux qui voulaient détruire le monument ou à la Paix qui régnera à Horizons Parallèles. L'arbre frémit doucement avant de commencer à fleurir. La Mort posa la licorne contre l'arbre, comme si elle dormait profondément.

Harry ne voulait pas de pose spectaculaire comme la mettre sur ses pattes arrière et la corne vers le ciel. C'était trop fort, trop agressif et m'as-tu-vu comme pose, tout le contraire des licornes. Ainsi il montrait leur neutralité, leur calme et gentillesse. Harry fut satisfait de la douceur qui se dégageait de l'image. D'un dernier coup de baguette il figea le socle. Le saule cogneur vers les entrées où l'on apercevait tout de même la queue d'un blanc éclatant au soleil de la licorne. Au fur et à mesure que les visiteurs avanceraient ils verraient peu à peu la créature dormant profondément contre l'arbre.

Fier de son travail le brun remercia son Ombre qui quitta son corps. Harry tomba au sol aussitôt, vidé de son énergie. L'Ombre, d'un geste rendit le Monument invisible pour le moment. Harry pourra la dévoiler le jour de l'ouverture de la rue magique. Avec ce qui pourrait être assimilé à un soupire la Mort pensa que son Maître la ramollissait. Elle le souleva contre lui et disparu.

L'apparition soudaine d'une sombre silhouette inquiéta tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Luna s'incliner poliment.

 _\- Merci pour avoir aidé Harry._

 _ **\- C'est terminé. Il doit se reposer,**_ fit la voix sortie d'outre tombe faisant frissonner tous les présents.

 _\- Il n'aura pas le choix,_ approuva Luna d'un sourire. _Marcus ? Pourriez-vous indiquer à l'Ombre de Harry où le déposer pour qu'il puisse dormir ?_

 _\- Suivez-moi,_ se contenta de dire le vampire à l'ombre qui obéit sans rien dire.

 _\- C'était franchement flippant,_ raisonna la voix de Draco qui rougit en remarquant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute en plein silence.

Severus se moqua gentiment de lui avant d'aider les Reines à trouver où loger tout ce beau monde. Cela ne fut pas compliquer car les meutes voulaient rester ensemble suite au grand stresse, ainsi que les vampires qui se regroupaient en clans mais qui n'avaient pas forcément besoin de dormir. Sans compter de l'aide de la magie qui leur permis de créer un lac souterrain dans les sous-sols du château pour les sirènes et diverses créatures aquatiques.

La cohabitation fut plus ou moins calme mais tous s'efforçaient à éviter les conflits pour que l'ambiance parfois joviale et agréable soit ce qui ressortira dans leurs souvenirs. Les discordent entre garous et vampires diminuèrent lentement sans toucher tout le monde, Caïus avait constamment de l'argent pur sur lui mais les loups ne lui en tenaient pas rigueurs quand ils apprirent la raison de toute cette haine. Ce fut même le déclenchement d'une cohabitation cordiale, tous les chefs de meutes ayant décidé de se présenter officiellement en baissant légèrement la tête, signe de respect envers un égal.

Pendant tout ce temps Harry dormait. Luna avait reprit le flambeau pour choisir les enseignes des boutiques qui aussitôt contactés s'empressaient d'aller s'installer sur les lieux. N'ayant encore aucun habitant divisant les secteurs par la richesse des individus, Severus fit en sorte que partout il y ait des lieux aussi bien pour les riches que pour les plus pauvres. Évitant des conflits futurs ayant pour cause la richesse des habitants ou leur statut social. Draco veilla avec les Reines que les rues soient de la meilleure qualité possible et décorées avec goût tout en restant le plus neutre possible.

Sulpicia et Athénodora s'amusèrent à proposer des couleurs selon les bâtiments d'importances qui seraient situés dans les environs. Le blanc était au centre de _Horizons_ _Parallèles_ avec Gringott, le Monument de Magie avec la licorne. Les pierres au sol étaient dans un blanc immaculé ensorcelé pour ne pas réfléchir trop violemment la lumière du soleil, donnant au quartier une grande luminosité apaisante. La partie liée à la justice était en bleu, de rands galets plats avaient été enchantés pour luire de cette couleur. La proposition de Athénodora pour que les séparations des différents lieux soient délimités de la même manière fut approuvée par tous. Un quartier supplémentaire vit le jour en ocre. La rue était couverte de terre de ce rouge brun si spécial désignait les accès aux parties dites extérieures de l'Allée magique. Les ranchs pour les griffons, hippogriffes, sombrals, pégases et autres étaient disséminés un peu partout. La seule différence dans ce quartier était les grandes grilles magiques bleus nuit avec des lueurs blanchâtres qui se reflétaient. Lorsque l'on était assez proche un grand portail apparaissait avec au centre la représentation des différents types de garous sous l'influence de la lune. De cette manière tous sauraient ce qui les attend s'ils vont plus loin et si un incident survient les garous ne seront pas en faute.

Tout prenait forme sous les remarques rêveuses de Luna. Comme promis les créatures sauvées aidèrent à créer l'endroit avec leur propre magie. Le lieu, toujours en stabilisation magique, finit par s'imprégner de toutes les magies utilisées et se renforça magiquement de manière autonome. Les tatouages de Luna, Draco et Severus cessèrent d'apparaître pendant leur repos, restant à peine visible pour montrer qu'ils étaient les Créateurs du nouveau lieu magique. Cependant celui de Harry se remit à lui prendre sa magie, mais en quantité infime une heure par semaine environ. Oui par semaine car cela faisait bientôt deux mois que le brun dormait paisiblement.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après sept mois que le brun se réveilla difficilement. Harry reconnu rapidement la chambre du Roi Marcus, actuellement absent. A ses côtés sur la table de chevet il vit une pile de lettres et de cadeaux. Il reconnu les courriers de son prétendant et rougit légèrement. Une autre lettre l'attendait, plus formelle et Harry reconnu le sceau du Ministère Magique Italien et l'ouvrit rapidement pour écouter le message de la lettre enchantée.

* * *

« _Cher Lord Potter-Black,_

 _En tant que Premier Ministre de la Magie Italien j'ai le privilège de vous annoncer que votre projet a été à nouveau étudié pour une définition plus acceptable après votre travaille. En effet, Horizons Parallèles attire beaucoup de monde de tous les peuples magiques, augmentant sans arrêt sa superficie._

 _Pour cela le Ministère vous propose de modifier le nom du lieu magique. Ce ne sera plus une Allée mais la Ville Horizons Parallèles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aurez le statut de Gardien de la Ville et la dirigerez avec vos trois complices Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood._

 _Attendant une réponse dans les plus brefs délais suivant votre réveil,_

 _Antony Zabini,_

 _Premier Ministre de la Magie d'Italie. »_

* * *

Harry s'empressa d'écrire réponse positive et de l'envoyer par hiboux dans la foulée. Il tourna à nouveau son regard sur les présents et sourit. Le brun, oubliant qu'il devait signaler son réveil à ses amis, se plongea dans la lecture des lettres de son prétendant. Celui-ci lui racontait les avancées à Horizons Parallèles ainsi que celle au château. Tous les êtres magiques avaient déjà réservés un endroit où vivre et n'attendaient plus que l'inauguration pour entrer dans leur chez eux. Harry apprit le rapprochement entre Luna et Demetri, il rit quand il lut que le vampire n'osait cependant pas à aller plus loin que de courtoises sorties ou invitation au bal, n'ayant pas Harry pour veiller. L'homme décrivait cependant une forte connexion entre les deux amoureux dont les sentiments étaient plus que visible lorsque leur âme-sœur était sujet de conversation ou présente également dans la pièce.

Il y eut un magnifique poème sur lui-même ainsi qu'un dessin de lui assoupit accompagné d'un simple mot qui fit rougir violemment le brun et battre son cœur à toute vitesse :

« _Je vous le donne, espérant qu'un jour mon amour pour vous atteigne votre cœur. Ce jour-là, cette esquisse si chère à mon cœur aujourd'hui ne sera qu'un tendre souvenir alors que je passerais l'éternité à vous contempler. »_

Harry prit un parchemin et écrivit un cours message avant de l'emballer avec soin avec le dessin. D'un mouvement de sa baguette il l'envoya au mystérieux inconnu. Peu après Marcus entra dans la chambre… ou plutôt déboula dans la chambre.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas jugé important de signaler votre réveil ?!_

 _\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai répondu au Premier Ministre pour la Ville Horizons Parallèles, et j'ai lu… euh… mes… lettres et…_

 _\- Ah. Votre prétendant._

 _\- Oui. Pourquoi ce ton défaitiste ?_

 _\- Sept mois que vous dormez Harry. C'est très long._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que… que c'est… fini ?_

 _\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cesserais-je ?_

 _\- Eh bien c'est sept mois et… attendez ! VOUS ?_

 _\- J'espérais que vous ne remarquiez pas le lapsus._

Le Roi grimaça en se maudissant longuement. Ce fut une main sur sa joue qui le fit plonger dans un océan émeraude. Sans que Harry ne le voie, Marcus s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Le brun reprit conscience de la réalité quand le vampire le souleva pour l'assoir contre lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou.

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Chuuut… laissez-moi rester ainsi encore un peu, murmura Marcus les yeux clos._

 _\- Autant que vous voudrez. Vous savez, je suis content que se soit vous. J'ai… disons que dès la première lettre je souhaitais que vous en soyez l'auteur. Moi pauvre sorcier je suis tombé sous le charme d'un sombre et silencieux vampire. Roi qui plus est. vous aviez une femme et pour cela je ne me suis pas permis de vous faire une demande de cour et…_

 _\- Silence Harry. Tout va bien. J'ai choisis de te courtiser car mes sentiments à ton égard sont puissants. J'ai aimé Didyme de tout mon cœur mais elle n'était pas mon âme-sœur. Tu l'es. Jamais je ne vous comparerais. Tu n'es pas elle et elle n'est pas toi. Mon amour pour toi n'entache pas celui que j'ai eu pour elle. Il me parait seulement plus… pâle alors que toi tout est chatoyant. Je m'ouvre à nouveau au monde après plus d'un millénaire et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le découvrir à tes côtés. J'aimerais que tu… que tu sois miens. Mais je comprends si…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas près à me lier à toi comme Calice,_ l'interrompit doucement Harry. Voyant le roi détourner le regard le brun prit son visage entre ses mains tendrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. _C'est trop tôt. En revanche je suis tiens Marcus, tout comme tu es miens._

Le vampire laissa échapper un grondement de satisfaction tout en fondant sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Marcus n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Son âme-sœur l'acceptait, Harry avait dit qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. L'instinct possessif et protecteur du vampire en était comblé, prenant ainsi le dessus sur lui et le poussant à embrasser le frêle jeune homme.

Harry gémit de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, répondant au baiser sans hésitation. Celui-ci se prolongea et gagna en intensité. Les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les cheveux du vampire qui resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, les collants un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Soudainement Marcus déplaça Harry de ses genoux pour le coller au matelas, brisant l'échange. Harry gémit sous le regard ardent du vampire avant de tendre les bras vers lui. Marcus posa une main à côté de la tête du brun en se penchant doucement sans le lâcher des yeux puis scella à nouveau leurs lèvres en même temps que son autre main se pose sur la taille de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et mêla ses pieds à ceux du vampire alors que leurs langues se joignaient pour la première fois dans une danse délicate et tendre.

 _\- Marcus comment va…_ commença Aro en entrant sans frapper avant de se figer sous le spectacle se déroulant dans le lit. Inconsciemment il acheva sa question avec une voix découragée. _Harry._

Le grondement menaçant et le regard de tueur que lui envoya son frère le surpris mais il décida de quitter les lieux tout en avertissant tous les autres de ne surtout pas entrer sous peine d'y laisser la vie.

Une fois Aro partit, Marcus plongea dans le cou de son brun et mordilla, suça, aspira la douce peau du brun pour y laisser un magnifique suçon. Cependant ce n'était pas assez à son goût et il décida de mordre le brun qui hoqueta de surprise. Pourtant très vite Harry ressentit des vagues de plaisir déferler sur lui et il ondula lascivement sous son roi. Celui-ci se pressa encore plus contre lui dans un grognement de satisfaction. La soumission du plus jeune satisfaisait pleinement le vampire qui cessa de s'abreuver. Il lécha la morsure pour la cicatriser comme il pouvait avant de plonger dans un regard vert assombrit par le désir de luxure. Il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres rouges du brun et bougea à son tour son bassin. Les deux corps se frottaient dans des bruits de tissus, changeant de rythme selon les envies des futurs amants. Sentant sa fin proche Marcus se pencha à l'oreille du brun et gronda de manière possessive un « Miens » faisant vibrer Harry qui jouit dans un dernier gémissement.

Reprenant le cours de la réalité Harry rougit violemment sous le sourire tendre du vampire. Il se sentait coupable d'être le seul à avoir jouit. Il prit rapidement sa décision et d'un mouvement de hanche il se retrouva à califourchon sur son vampire étonné du changement de position. Il s'apprêta à demander ce qu'il se passait quand Harry ondula une première fois le faisant siffler de plaisir. Harry refit le même mouvement lentement, laissant de longues poses pendant lesquels il déboutonnait peu à peu sa chemise. Marcus était hypnotisé par son brun. Un peu plus tôt il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit accepté un jour par son amour. Il revint de ses pensées sous un énième mouvement du brun qui venait de terminer d'ouvrir sa chemise. A cette vue le vampire mis ses mains sur les hanches du brun et l'encouragea à continuer de bouger.

Harry prenait peu à peu confiance en lui et bougeait de plus en plus sur son vampire qui le brûlait délicieusement avec son regard assombrit par le désir. L'excitation du brun avait reprit de la vigueur et l'immortel décida d'en tirer profit. Il bougea à son tour à la rencontre du brun qui ne s'y attendait pas et lâcha un cri de plaisir en penchant la tête en arrière. Aussitôt Marcus plongea sur la gorge déployée de son sorcier et l'aida à bouger plus vite, plus fort pour toujours plus de sensations. Harry prenait tellement de plaisir qu'il se perdait quand cela ne concernait pas le vampire qui grondait sous lui. Cependant quelque chose le frustrait. Il ne sut quoi mais il sentit la frustration le quitter en même temps que Marcus lâchait un grondement plus animal encore. Le vampire plongea à nouveau ses crocs dans la gorge du brun qui cria de plaisir. Au bord de la jouissance Harry attrapa les deux érections douloureuses et entama un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Les deux jouirent ensemble dans un cri et un râle de plaisir.

Le brun laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon, un sourire ravie aux lèvres. Dans une douce étreinte ils reprirent leur souffle. Harry plongea son regard dans celui rougeoyant de son compagnon et sourit.

 _\- Finalement on ne va peut-être pas attendre trop longtemps._

 _\- Comme tu voudras,_ répondit Marcus riant doucement. _J'ai une requête à te faire avant que l'on sorte d'ici._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Celle-ci._

Joignant le geste à la parole Marcus prit la main gauche de son aimé et glissa une bague en Mithril à son annuaire. Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent de joie et il embrassa avidement son vampire.

 _\- Salazar Potter ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on vous attend et entend dans le couloir alors décolle-toi de lui !_

 _\- Draco ! Sors de cette chambre immédiatement,_ siffla une voix glaciale familière à Harry.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- J'ai du mal à me retenir pour te prendre violemment contre ce mur par jalousie vampirique alors ne me pousse pas à bout et ferme cette porte !_

La porte claqua et quelques secondes après les deux nouveaux amants entendirent un corps se faire plaquer violemment contre celle-ci, rapidement rejoint par des gémissements de plaisir.

Harry ria aux éclats sous le regard doux de sa moitié. En silence ils échangèrent un long regard empli d'amour et scellèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres, reprenant là où ils en étaient et bien plus encore.

* * *

ET VOILAAA !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez vos commentaires (positifs et/ou négatifs) j'y répondrais dès que possible.

 **Petit plus :** Il y a du potentiel pour en faire un Two-Shot dans lequel je mets l'évolution des couples, un nouveau, l'inauguration de Horizons Parallèles... donc bref si vous la voulez dites le moi et selon le nombre de personnes qui la veulent je l'écrirais ou non. J'ai déjà tout en tête donc ça irai assez vite une fois assez de fans regroupés ^^

Bisous à tous et merci de me lire ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou me revoilou !**

Hier après avoir publié mon nouveau OS (qui comme celui-là va sans doute hériter d'une suite mais plus longue) j'ai reçu un com d'un(e) certain(e) **Serpent d'Ombre** (cherchez pas je suis suivis à la trace xp) je me suis dis que oui j'allais vous donner la suite. Parce que oui sur les 16,620 mots exact de cette suite j'en avais déjà écris plus de 8 ou 9 milles je sais plus. Bref. J'ai passé l'après-midi à finir la suite donc c'est tout frais. J'ai essayé d'éviter les non-sens en relisant des parties du premier chapitre. Donc ça devrait être bon mais je ne certifie rien je n'ai pas de bêta. donc désolée à l'avance si vos yeux pleurent parfois sur des fautes. S'ils saignent dites moi grosso modo l'endroit de la faute avec votre correction dans un com' et je corrigerais au plus vite promis.

 **Disclaimer :** (je sais je l'ai zappé dans le premier chapitre et dans ma première fic. Je corrigerais ça plus tard). Harry Potter, que se soit l'oeuvre ou l personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et il en va de même pour Twilight et les Volturi. Quelques personnages OC ont été ajoutés et sortent de ma tête notamment Abrasax, Lily, Seth, Leiphal, Lucas et je crois que c'est tout.

Si vous avez lu mon disclaimer ou survolé la fin vous devez être intrigué par Lily pas vrai ? Tant mieux j'ai fais exprès !

 **POUR LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

 **Désolée il est 20h47, j'ai pas mangé depuis 11h du matin à par un micro goûté, (ouais je m'arrête jamais en plein chapitre ou je perds l'inspi' et je perds les pédales au passage et c'est pas jojo) DONC pour en revenir à nos mandragores, les réponses aux reviews se feront dans un 3e chapitre ou directement ( j'ai découverts ça suite à une réponse de l'auteur Yotma super auteur au passage :p)**

* * *

 **Mis à part mes divagations en tout genre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et bon app' à moi !**

* * *

 **New Life II**

Marcus finit par lâcher les lèvres rouges de sa moitié. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se caressèrent tendrement pour revenir avec douceur dans la réalité. Le roi serra un peu plus le brun contre lui et se leva pour aller dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Tout était silencieux mais emprunt d'une grande tendresse. Ils retirèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restaient avant de se glisser sous l'eau tiède de la douche.

Sans ambiguïté les deux hommes se lavèrent eux-mêmes ainsi que l'autre sans se gêner, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils se douchaient ensemble. D'un geste de la main Harry fit venir les serviettes de bains que le vampire attrapa. Marcus sécha son amour avec précaution et alors qu'il lui posait la serviette sur la tête il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

 _\- Tu as dormis pendant près de sept mois._

 _\- Je sais. Enfin... c'est étrange mais ma magie est restée active durant tout ce temps dans le château et peu à peu je reçois les informations nécessaires pour ne pas être trop perdu._

 _\- Alors tu sais pour…_

 _\- Luna et Demetri ? D'un autre côté je suis content qu'il n'ait pas attendu mon réveil pour aller plus loin,_ rit Harry en enfila un boxer noir sous le regard appréciateur du plus âgé.

 _\- En réalité il t'attend et la demoiselle commence à avoir envie de tuer un bon nombre de vampires et autres créatures qui lui tournent autour._

 _\- Héhé elle est maître d'elle-même et sait se contrôler,_ ricana le sorcier en imaginant un certain traqueur envahie par des fans en furie sous le regard polaire de sa presque sœur.

 _\- Certes elle est dans une colère silencieuse et froide. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas de Demetri qui ne supporte plus de l'avoir loin de lui parce qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir demandé ou à un autre,_ s'étonna Harry en relevant les manches de sa chemise vermeil aux coudes.

 _\- Il sait ton attachement envers Miss Lovegood et souhaite que se soit toi qui l'y autorise. Comme il ne pourrait se marier sans l'approbation du père ou de la mère. Demetri aime cette tradition et fait tout pour la suivre, quitte à sacrifier sept mois de son existence en attendant._

 _\- Ils ont toujours eu les rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui. Severus, Draco ou moi-même étions les chaperons._

 _\- Il tient plutôt bien. Commençons par cela ! Tu viens Amour ?_

Le vampire sourit devant le naturel de son presque amant. Tout en discutant il s'était préparer tranquillement mais ce qui ravie le roi fut de voir la bague étinceler au doigt du brun qui, sans s'en rendre compte ordonnait tous ses gestes pour la mettre en valeur et visible à tous. Dans un sentiment possessif et de contentement le vampire passa un bras autour de la taille du sorcier pour le guider doucement à travers les couloirs.

En croisant Draco sortir de ses appartements avec Severus, Harry pouffa derrière sa main avant de signaler au blond qu'il était aussi bien coiffé qu'après une partie de jambe en l'air torride avec un vampire. Le blond avait blanchit violemment avant de se recoiffer rapidement sous le rire de son ami et le regard désespéré de son amant.

Le rire de Harry raisonna dans le château silencieux et tous sourirent au son joyeux de leur sauveur. Sachant son réveil ils se préparèrent tous à le recevoir, dans leurs plus beaux autours, dans la salle du trône. Ils étaient tous là quand il franchit les portes. Marcus alla droit vers son trône mais avant de s'assoir il se tourna vers le brun, toujours au milieu de la salle ne sachant quoi faire. Marcus eut un regard aussi tendre que son sourire et tendit la main à Harry dont les yeux pétillèrent de joie alors qu'il le rejoignait.

Marcus s'assit sur son trône mais, alors que sa moitié allait s'assoir là où siégeait feu son épouse avant lui, il l'arrêta. Une ombre passa sur le visage du brun mais elle disparue quand le vampire prit sa main et s'inclina pour baiser l'anneau qu'il avait mit à son doigt.

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas encore liés et il est hors de question que tu reste loin de moi. Sans compter que tu es à l'honneur ces derniers temps et qu'il est hors de question que tu siège en retrait par rapport à moi,_ expliqua le roi dans un murmure qui parvint pourtant à toutes les oreilles des présents.

 _\- En voilà un qui sait parler à sa moitié,_ bougonna faussement Athénodora.

 _\- Il y en a qui ont plus de chance que d'autres,_ la suivit Sulpicia sous les regards outrés de leurs époux.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que les rires se fassent entendre ainsi qui les félicitations pour son réveil au plus jeune. Durant toute l'après-midi il y eut de nombreux visiteurs de toutes les races magiques y comprit des sorciers qui avaient terminés de s'installer à Horizons Parallèles nouvellement promue au rang supérieur avant même son ouverture.

Harry esquiva rapidement et avec une grande maitrise de toutes les sorcières un peu trop groupies à son goût. Il pu souffler à l'abri dans l'ombre d'une alcôve de la salle d'où il voyait son vampire se dépêtrer avec les envies de bals de son frère d'éternité. Harry en avait le tournis rien que d'y penser ! Un bal pour son réveil, un autre pour leurs fiançailles, un autre pour l'inauguration, encore un pour l'agrandissement de Horizons Parallèles… oui deux séparés parce que « _Pourquoi ne faire qu'un bal alors que l'on a un prétexte facile d'en faire deux ?_ » selon les dirent exact du roi Aro, grand fanatiques de réceptions.

Un homme assez grand le rejoignit doucement, lui laissant le temps de le voir venir. Harry lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule mais il ne se sentit pas menacé. Sous ses atours le sorcier devina un corps parfaitement entretenu et puissant. De longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en catogan et deux yeux verts d'eau le fixaient sans animosité. La couleur presque translucide avait étonné Harry et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne savait où regarder. C'était une couleur et un regard dans lequel il était difficile de se plonger car ont ne sait où regarder exactement.

 _\- Lord Potter,_ salua poliment sa voix grave mais douce alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête.

 _\- Euh…_ Harry répondit au mouvement de tête mais fut gêner de ne savoir à qui il s'adressait.

 _\- Je suis Seth Syalis, troisième fils du Roi Vampire d'Europe, Lord Syalis. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Seth,_ sourit amicalement le Prince.

 _\- Oh ! Désolé je ne vous avez pas reconnu Prince,_ s'excusa rapidement Harry.

 _\- Cela n'est rien, Survivant Potter._

 _\- Ne…_

 _\- Je sais. Sachez, Harry, que je suis aussi friand de ses rassemblements que vous sans compter mon titre. Mon père est un bon Roi et tous pensent que je suis un bon Prince pour cela. Je ne suis que le troisième fils du Roi. Mon frère est l'Héritier et pour cela il s'est rapidement fait un nom. Mon second frère est arrivé très vite après lui et ils ont vite grandit ensemble devenant plus proche que des siamois. Je suis le troisième. Cela ne me déplait pas. Diriger ne m'est pas des plus agréable quand le nombre est trop important alors imaginez mon ennuis si je venais à devoir diriger l'Europe entière,_ grimaça le Prince parvenant à faire rire Harry.

 _\- J'imagine bien. Pourtant vous m'avez contacté au nom de toutes les créatures du monde magique britannique._

 _\- Tout Vampire Supérieur, ou Sorcier cela revient au même, doit être lié à un clan pour sa survie et protection ainsi que celle de son compagnon ou d'un Calice. Votre professeur n'a pas eu le temps de nous rejoindre car à peine transformé il avait son Calice, la fin de la guerre et vous à s'occuper. Pourtant tous savaient que je suis à la trace ceux qui n'ont pas de clans pour éviter les carnages. La rumeur de votre disparition ainsi que celle de ceux qui vous accompagne m'est parvenue et j'ai immédiatement compris. C'est pour cela que je vous ai rapidement trouvé._

 _\- Et maintenant ? Le professeur Snape vous respect énormément,_ glissa Harry maladroitement.

 _\- Il fait partit de mon clan. Durant votre sommeil je lui ai tout appris à lui ainsi qu'à son Calice._

 _\- Je vois,_ fit Harry un pincement au cœur.

 _\- Désormais si besoin ils peuvent me contacter et inversement. Nous sommes liés. Mais ils sont libres d'être où ils veulent et de faire ce qui leur chante le temps qu'ils n'organisent pas de carnages sanguinaires. Ils souhaitent plus que tout être à vos côtés._

 _\- Merci,_ sourit Harry soulagé d'avoir ses amis toujours à ses côtés.

 _\- Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler,_ annonça dans un petit rire le prince en montrant Demetri hésité à s'avancer.

 _\- Des fans souhaitent vous faire danser,_ répliqua le sorcier brun.

 _\- Par les crocs de Dracula qu'elles m'énervent,_ siffla le prince agacé.

 _\- Les crocs de Dracula ?_ ricana Harry.

 _\- Il faut bien un juron qui sonne vampire pour mon espèce non ? J'ai opté pour celui-ci quand une vielle femme à hurler au scandale quand j'ai dit « par le sang d'une vierge » une fois du côté moldu. Mes suivants se sont moqués pendant des semaines entières. De plus tout le monde connait Dracula même si les moldus ont l'esprit très fertile à son sujet il n'en est pas moins l'un des meilleurs amis de mon grand-père et un vampire notoire._

 _\- Certes, mais c'est amusant à entendre,_ sourit Harry plongeant son regard dans celui du Prince.

 _\- Autant que « par le caleçon de Merlin » ou autres étrangetés sorcières !_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange,_ approuva Harry dans un éclat de rire.

 _\- En tout cas je suis ravie de vous avoir parlé. Je vous apprécie et vous avez réussis à soutenir mon regard finalement. Je l'ai signalé à vos amis mais je vous le dis à votre tour : gardez quelques endroits pour des vampires un peu partout à Horizons Parallèles ainsi qu'un emplacement pour mon futur Château… ou Manoir, j'hésite encore._

 _\- Vous voulez vous installer là-bas ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Proche de la royauté vampirique moldue, dans un endroit harmonieux et hautement concentré en magie, n'est-ce pas l'endroit idéal ?_

 _\- Oui sans doute. Très bien, je vous réserve un grand domaine où vous pourrez faire de splendides réceptions,_ le charria Harry.

 _\- Bien sûr et vous en serez l'invité d'honneur à chacune d'entre elles,_ rit à son tour le prince devant la soudaine pâleur du brun. _En attendant je m'en vais danser !_

 _\- Danser ? Quelle groupie aura l'honneur d'être à votre bras ?_

 _\- Aucune. Je vais inviter la jeune blonde là-bas._

 _\- Si vous lui faites quoique se soit…_

 _\- Elle m'intéresse Harry,_ fit sérieusement le Prince en plongeant son regard dans celui vert mortel du brun. _Voilà sept mois que je l'observe. Ouverte et pétillante de vie en la compagnie de vos amis mais froide et distante une fois l'uniforme des gardes sur le dos ou en présence d'autrui._

 _\- Jane est importante pour moi. Nous lui avons montrée que mal gré la jeunesse de son corps elle est belle et reste une femme mais…_

 _\- Ça pour une belle femme s'en est une ! Il y a trois jours je l'ai surprise dans une robe rouge avec Luna qui s'amusait à la coiffé. Elle était magnifique mais dès que d'autres femmes sont arrivées elle est partie se changer. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en robe aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- A vous entendre on dirait un pervers ! Sachez seulement que son jumeau vous à repéré et vous surveille étroitement._

Harry montra d'un geste du menton Alec qui fixait le Prince avec méfiance. Seth donna une tape dans le dos du brun et se lança vers l'hostile frère jumeau alors que Demetri avançait à son tour vers Harry, bien plus hésitant.

 _\- Harry je…_

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Invite-la à danser si tu le souhaite. Embrasse-la si tu le souhaite. Tu risque de t'en prendre une si elle refuse mais tente au moins le coup._

 _\- Je… nous nous sommes déjà,_ bégaya Demetri intimidé mal gré lui par son semblant de beau-frère.

 _\- Qu'attends-tu pour officialiser votre relation ?_

 _\- Ton réveil._

 _\- Parce que je dors là ?_

 _\- N-non._

 _\- Hey ! Reprends-toi Dem' ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer. Je sais que tu l'as rendu et la rendras heureuse. Je t'ai autorisé à lui tourner autour, mais dès qu'elle a accepté c'est entre vous que cela se passe. Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles la demander en mariage tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

 _\- Eh bien…_ Demetri regarda la blonde rêvasser en ignorant un prétendant qui se lassa rapidement pour une autre. _Harry Potter, puis-je…_

 _\- Mais oui ! Bordel OUI ! O-U-I OUI ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te faire des sous entendus et des signaux pour que tu te décides ?! Vas-y abruti !_

Harry, tout à son discours bref mais enflammé ne remarqua pas le grand silence que ses cris avaient provoqués. Draco, Severus et Jane firent tout leur possible pour retenir leurs rires et gloussements alors que Marcus sourit en regardant sa moitié perdre son calme. Les reines ricanaient derrière deux éventails alors que leurs époux souriaient moqueusement.

L'éclat de rire du Prince vampire qui, sans s'en rendre compte s'appuyait sur le jumeau qui voulait sa mort jusqu'à il y a peu, réveilla le traqueur qui avança droit vers Luna. A son approche Luna se tourna et lui sourit gentiment mais tristement à la fois. La blonde était fatiguée de ce petit jeu et avait décidé d'y mettre un terme. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour en faire part au vampire celui-ci l'attira contre lui et lui murmura une longue litanie d'excuses, expliquant ses raisons mais que la peur de la perdre était devenue trop forte pour attendre.

Luna repoussa Demetri doucement mais fermement avant de lui asséner une gifle qui fissura sa joue dure. Le regard bleu rêveur pétillait de colère.

 _\- Sept mois où Harry dormait j'ai attendu mais tu t'es éloigné de moi ! Hier tu as même annulé un rendez-vous pour faire je ne sais quoi et tu es revenu avec Chelsea tout guilleret ! Je te…_

 _\- Elle m'a aidé._

 _\- Aidé ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois et parfois cela durait des jours entiers ! Je peux savoir en quoi elle t'aider si gracieusement pour me mettre de côté ?! L'attente était-elle si difficile ?!_

 _\- Non je…_

 _\- Alors QUOI ?!_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Tu vas me le dire ?!_

 _\- Luna je…_

 _\- J'en ai assez de…_

 _\- UNE BAGUE,_ hurla Demetri à bout de patience et calmant aussitôt la blonde qui le regardait un peu perdue.

 _\- Quoi,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Chelsea a prit la taille de ton annulaire un après-midi à m'a demande et par la suite elle m'a aidé à trouver une bague. J'ai finalement décidé sur une en particulier mais il m'a été difficile de la retrouver. Hier elle m'a amené chez le bijoutier des reines pour la faire nettoyer et ajusté à ton doigt._

 _\- Une bague ?_

 _\- Luna, je voulais simplement te demander ta main,_ annonça Demetri d'une voix tristement basse. _Harry dormait et je ne voulais pas aller plus loin sans lui en parler mais je n'en pouvais plus de les voir te tourner autour, tous ces hommes. Autant que ton regard blessé en me voyant entouré de femme me peinait. J'ai pensé que te demander ta main montrerai au monde que tu es déjà destiné à quelqu'un nous aiderai. Mais il m'a fallu du temps. Et Harry s'est réveillé alors je voulais lui demander aussi juste avant._

 _\- Je… je suis désolée Dem',_ balbutia Luna les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Ce n'est rien. On en reparlera quand on sera calmé… et seul._

Le vampire s'était détourné aux excuses de la blonde. Les mains dans les poches il s'éloigna un peu de la blonde qui le fixait douloureusement. Ses doigts caressaient la petite boîte qui, au final ne sortirait jamais de sa poche. Son cœur immobile se serra dans sa poitrine mais il l'ignora en relevant la tête. Devant lui toutes ses femmes qui le regardaient avec l'espoir que Luna soit enfin écarté le dégoutèrent et le souvenir d'une Heidi victorieuse le figea dans sa marche.

Demetri soupira silencieusement avant de se tourner pour vois la douce Luna les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il sourit légèrement en l'imaginant se gronder pour sa crise et se donner des claques pour avoir tout mis en l'air, le tout accompagné de nombreux noms de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Elle ne le vit même pas revenir vers elle avant qu'un doigt ne relève son visage.

 _\- Dis Luna, tu veux bien m'épouser ?_

La blonde écarquilla les yeux sous la question. Le vampire était là, face à elle, un doigt sous son menton et une main tenant un petit écrin bleu sombre entre eux. Demetri avait un petit sourire en coin et le regard tendre il mémorisait chaque détail du visage de la rêveuse. Le silence de la dernière lui serrait le cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde mais il ne montra rien, attendant simplement. Pourtant Luna le vit, ce petit doute et un triste espoir au fond de cette tendresse. Elle vit le petit sourire trembler légèrement et diminuer imperceptiblement. Elle lut la solitude grandir en lui et elle prit sa décision.

 _\- Je ne mettrais pas la bague au doigt,_ dit-elle doucement lançant un silence de glace dans la salle. Elle vit la douleur dans le regard de son âme-sœur et elle lui sourit doucement. _C'est à toi de le faire Dem'. Maris-moi._

Dans un coin de la salle Harry fit apparaitre un fauteuil et s'y affala en soufflant. Décidément ces deux-la étaient nocifs pour son pauvre petit cœur. Ce fut pourtant avec joie qu'il vit Demetri prendre la bague pour la glisser au doigt de sa belle. Dans un geste vif il jeta la boîte à Chelsea qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Sous l'œil curieux mais heureux de sa fiancée il lui expliqua.

 _\- La bague appartenait à ma mère et à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations quand mon père me chassa à cause de ma condition. Il y eu une faillite peu après et mon père s'est suicidé. Ma mère m'avait laissé une lettre mais ne me voyant pas venir la lettre a été scellé et la bague vendu à un bijoutier. Avec Chelsea j'ai du remonter tout le long pour retrouver cette bague et te l'offrir. Mère disait toujours que lorsque je me déciderais à me donner entièrement à une femme pour le reste de ma vie, alors je pourrais lui donner cette bague._

 _\- Elle est magnifique. Ma famille n'est pas aussi ancienne alors je n'ai rien de bien symbolique à t'offrir. Je…_

 _\- Luna, c'est à moi de faire ça. Prends ton temps pour trouver un présent si tu y tiens mais pour le moment laisse-moi faire._

La blonde sourit et contempla la bague en argent toute simple si ce n'était une pierre d'un bleu profond en son centre sous forme d'une petite larme et trois petits diamants qui ornaient l'anneau sur chaque côté de la larme. Soudainement elle sauta au cou de son fiancé et rit de bonheur alors qu'il la rattrapa pour la faire tournoyer avant de la reposer pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Pfiou ! Ça c'est des fiançailles mauvaises pour le cœur Gred !_

 _\- J'en conviens Forge ! Mais ne sont-ils pas…_

 _\- Mignons tout plein_ , firent en cœur deux voix bien connus des quatre sorciers britanniques.

 _\- Salutations aux Rois Vampires Moldus…_

 _\- Ainsi qu'à leurs épouses,_ compléta le second jumeau avant de se tourner vers Harry.

 _\- Ryryyyy !_

 _\- Fred ? George ? Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Mauvaise question !_

 _\- La bonne serait plutôt…_

 _\- Pourquoi avons-nous…_

 _\- Conservé notre magie ?_

 _\- Beaucoup en sont morts mais par suicide suite à la douleur ou à l'absence de magie. Granger à complètement péter un câble…_

 _\- Sans parler de Ronnie-chéri ou de Ginny._

 _\- Vous… êtes toujours magique ?_

 _\- Oui. Ainsi que Bill et Charlie._

 _\- Et Fleur ! Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver avec eux et Teddy._

 _\- Teddy ?_

 _\- Ton filleul Théodore Lupin._

 _\- Alors Androméda…_

 _\- Elle a été attaquée par le Ministère pour héberger un enfant de loup-garou. On est arrivé à temps pour le sauver mais elle n'a pas survécu aux nombreux Doloris et à son grand âge._

 _\- Pour les autres c'est l'hécatombe. Il y a de nombreuses closes à respecter pour conserver sa magie et beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières en Angleterre ne répondaient pas aux critères. Nous sommes les seuls à notre connaissance._

 _\- Je suis…_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Harry,_ l'interrompit Charlie en franchissant la porte avec Bill, sa belle-sœur, sa nièce et Teddy. Le dresseur le prit dans ses bras mais un grondement le fit lâcher.

A peine son âme-sœur libérée de l'étreinte que Marcus attrapa Harry dans ses bras et retourna s'assoir sur son trône, le brun sur ses genoux. Il fusilla les regards moqueurs des jumeaux rouquins et plongea son nez dans le cou de « son sien à lui ».

Les rouquins ricanèrent en charriant leur ami qui ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Cependant, mal gré les apparences il y avait une tension palpable que Draco décida de briser.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Nous venons…_

 _\- Ouvrir un magasin…_

 _\- A Horizons Parallèles,_ finirent les jumeaux en cœur, les yeux papillonnant de fausse innocence.

 _\- Salazar on court à la catastrophe,_ ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'ancien professeur de potion sous les ricanements de plusieurs créatures qui connaissaient le duo de choc ne serait-ce que par réputation.

 _\- Les gobelins ferment en Angleterre et m'ont proposé un poste dans la nouvelle allée magique. J'ai aussitôt signé. J'ignorais que tu en étais le créateur avant que les jumeaux ne me parlent de leurs doutes. Fleur et ma fille me suivent et comme nous avions recueillit Teddy en espérant te revoir un jour… le voici._

 _\- Quand à moi j'étais intrigué. Il n'y a pas de dragons en Italie, ils se sont éteins il y a longtemps mais certains sites hautement magique et protégés ont été repérés. Il y a peut-être des œufs ou de quoi faire renaître une race disparue. Et les marchands de produits à base de Dragons nous font des commandes, c'est moins cher qu'essayer soit même face à un dragon sauvage. Mon équipe aime vérifier le travail fait par la suite régulièrement donc… me voilà._

Harry écouta les sorciers qui lui faisaient face mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher du bambin dans les bras de Fleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet instinct presque animal de vouloir son petit avec lui. Severus sembla le remarquer car il s'empressa de prendre l'enfant des bras de Fleur pour l'emmener à Harry qui s'en saisit avidement bien qu'avec douceur. Il gronda sur Fleur avant de retourner se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, le petit contre lui.

La surprise sur le visage des Weasley poussa le professeur à expliquer la situation. Rémus considérait Harry comme de sa propre famille, il l'appelait même « louveteau ». Harry, ne possédant pas d'autre famille que lui après la mort de Sirius, s'est centré sur Lupin. Le Survivant désirait tellement avoir une famille et se faire accepter par celle-ci que sa magie, en parfaite symbiose avec lui s'est légèrement mêlée à celle de Lupin.

 _\- En s'identifiant à la magie de Lupin celle déjà libre, puissante et presque infinie de Potter est devenue plus sauvage. On le constate essentiellement dans la Grande Bataille. Harry jetait de nombreux sorts mais à côté sa magie elle-même prenait parfois forme pour le défendre ou l'aider à avancer. La vitesse était telle que seules quelques créatures peuvent le voir aisément._

 _\- Mais pour Teddy ?_

 _\- Pour l'enfant Miss Delacour c'est simple. Une par de la magie de Harry est restée accrochée à celle de Lupin. Quand celui-ci s'est uni à Tonks elle a eut une marque à son tour et leur enfant possède la même. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry a créé un lien lui permettant de trouver à tout instant sa famille, et de la reconnaître. Si un vampire mord Teddy, la magie de Harry sera toujours présente pour lui dire qu'il est de sa famille. Si Harry est plongé dans le noir, privé de tous ses sens il retrouvera toujours Teddy avec exactitude, peu importe la distance entre eux ou le nombre d'enfants autours de lui. Harry ne verra que Teddy._

 _\- C'est incroyable._

 _\- Pas tant que ça. Auparavant les grandes familles de Sang-Pur faisaient la même chose pour éviter qu'un enfant soit enlevé plus de quelques heures. La tradition s'est perdue car cela lit énormément les gens entre eux,_ expliqua Draco en regardant avec envie le brun cajoler Teddy.

Severus remarqua le regard de son amant et le sien devint moqueur. N'avait-il donc toujours pas remarqué ? L'ancien professeur vit le sourire de Luna alors que ses yeux fixaient le ventre de son Calice et il en fut certain. Luna de se trompaient jamais. Le vampire prit son Calice dans ses bras tant il était heureux. Le regard interdit du blond croisa celui aux anges du brun alors que celui-ci caressait en douceur son ventre. Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent et un éclat de rire fit se retourner le blond.

 _\- Tu as enfin remarqué Draco ?_

 _\- Que… comment ?_

 _\- Tu veux un cours ou un dessin_ , le charria Harry.

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- La magie Dray. Tu en as une double alors j'ai eu un doute mais j'ai vite mis ça de côté. C'est en voyant Luna que je m'en suis rappelé._

 _\- Salazar. Je… Sev' ? Je suis enceint._

 _\- Oui mon cœur._

 _\- Je suis enceint._

 _\- C'est cela Draco._

 _\- Sev' ?_

 _\- Hmm ?_

 _\- On le garde, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Et tu voudrais en faire quoi_ , claqua la voix du professeur. _C'est notre enfant on le garde !_

 _\- Sev ?_

 _\- Oui ?_ soupira cette fois le professeur.

 _\- Tu vas être papa._

Cette phrase sembla réveiller le professeur qui jusque là se contentait d'approuver son époux. Les quatre petits mots firent écho dans l'esprit du potioniste qui visualisait un petit bout aux traits fins de son amant et aux yeux gris avec une chevelure noire. Un parfaite petit Serpentard. Ou une Serpentard ?

L'homme était sourd aux félicitations que son couple recevait ainsi qu'à l'énième qui de joie du Roi Aro qui sortait de sa léthargie pour énoncer les nouveaux bals et réceptions à organiser suite aux nouvelles reçues. Dans un coin de la salle on pouvait voir le Prince Seth fusiller du regard le roi vampire moldu en pleine crise de fêtes. Les reines approchèrent le futur papa pour parler shopping pour l'enfant à venir alors qu'un médecin vampire donna ses coordonnées pour un rendez-vous pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Luna dansait seule, dans sa bulle, avant d'être rejoint par son fiancé. Elle reprit un semblant de conscience au réel sans pour autant arrêté sa petite danse fluide et légère où son compagnon l'accompagnait volontiers. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout mais il l'acceptait. Elle le voyait se concentrer pour savoir où la rattraper, pour ne pas fauter dans cette danse qu'elle faisait toujours seule. Pourtant l'avoir avec elle la fit sourire et la rendit plus joyeuse encore. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue avant de courir tout droit vers Severus pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Dans un coin, adossée à un mur, elle soupira. Amoureux, en couples, fiancés, futurs parents… elle était heureuse pour ses amis mais elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Quand elle comprit le sens de ses pensées elle se sentit ridicule et se réprimanda mentalement. Soudain un petit paquet de biscuits au sang apparue sous ses yeux. Elle les leva pour plonger dans un regard intriguant. L'homme lui fit signe d'en prendre un et elle céda avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Lion de Némée,_ reconnut-elle.

 _\- Vos préférés si mes sources sont exactes._

 _\- Vos sources ?_

 _\- Mes yeux, mes oreilles ainsi que parfois mon odorat. J'ai entendu notre cher traqueur vous charrier sur votre péché mignon,_ sourit l'homme à son attention avant de tourner le regard vers la foule, prenant une gorgée d'un verre d'un liquide étrange.

 _\- Qu'est-ce ?_

 _\- Du sang._

 _\- Du sang argenté ?_

 _\- C'est pour me soigner suite aux blessures pendant notre arrivé._

 _\- Cela fait sept mois !_

 _\- Mon corps est restauré mais le sortilège s'en est pris à ma magie et au lien entre mon âme et mon corps. Enfin c'est plutôt un mélange de sortilège qui a donné ce résultat. Ce sang me permet de guérir. Il ne me reste que trois verres à boire. Un verre par mois._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose alors,_ fit la blonde un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix.

 _\- Ça l'est. Ce sang est du sang de licorne. Habituellement les personnes qui en boivent ont une vie maudite. Cependant, pour me remercier de les avoir protégées par mon corps les licornes m'offre un verre par mois pour me restaurer. Donné volontairement ce sang est très puissant et peut tout guérir._

 _\- Sauf le fait d'être vampire,_ fit doucement Jane.

 _\- Etre vampire n'est pas une tare miss,_ intervint avec douceur l'homme qui l'avait à peine entendu.

 _\- Cela dépend pour qui ! Regardez-moi !_

 _\- C'est ce que je fais depuis mon arrivée ici,_ la coupa le vampire en détournant le regard de la foule pour le plonger dans les yeux rouges de la garde. _Je vous ai vu et j'ai été intrigué par votre personne. Ma curiosité s'en est trouvée exacerbée en vous voyant différente auprès des sorciers. Peu à peu je vous ai observé de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir détacher mes yeux de vous, allant jusqu'à vous chercher du regard lorsque vous n'étiez pas présente._

 _\- Je suis une adolescente._

 _\- Vous êtes une femme._

 _\- Dans le corps d'une adolescente !_

 _\- Dans le corps d'une jeune femme._

 _\- Je suis informe !_

 _\- Vous êtes bien proportionnée pour votre jeune âge physique et d'autant plus dans la robe rouge que vous portiez il y a quelques jours._

 _\- Les autres étaient bien plus belles !_

 _\- Quelles autres ? Je ne voyais ou plutôt ne voulais voir que vous,_ l'homme caressa la joue glacée de Jane du bout des doigts avant de s'incliner légèrement.

 _\- Que faites-vous ? Redressez-vous !_

 _\- Miss Jane Volturi, m'autorisez-vous à vous courtiser pour faire de vous un jour, je l'espère, ma femme ?_

 _\- Mais qui êtes-vous enfin ! Vous me demandez cela alors que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde,_ s'énerva la blonde en fusillant du regard l'homme, prête à user de son pouvoir.

 _\- Je suis Seth Syalis…_

 _\- Le… le Prince ?_ demanda la vampire surprise de voir en cet homme si abordable un prince de haut rang.

 _\- Tsss…_ _j'aurai dû employer un pseudonyme_ , siffla le Prince énervé par la réaction qu'il venait de susciter. _Oubliez ! Je ne vous importunerai plus._

 _\- Ai-je dis que vous m'importuniez ?_

 _\- Evidemment que non ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit à un prince._

 _\- Votre départ m'importune,_ osa Jane remerciant son vampirisme pour ne pas rougir ou avoir un cœur battant à toute vitesse.

 _\- Parce que le Prince par voir ailleurs ?_

 _\- Parce que le charmant vampire qui m'a gentiment proposé des biscuits et répondu à ma curiosité est devenu un prince stupide, qui n'écoute pas ce que je lui dis et qu'il se fait la malle avec mes biscuits au sang de Lion de Némée !_

 _\- « mes biscuits »,_ releva le Prince en même temps qu'un sourcil amusé.

 _\- Oui enfin… façon de parler. Vous avez très bien compris !_

 _\- Tout autant que je suis désormais certain que vous m'êtes destiné._

 _\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça,_ demanda Jane croisant les bras et un peu rebelle tout en se sentant fondre sous le regard atypique de l'homme.

 _\- Vous vous foutez de mon statut pour me recadrer parce que j'ai été incorrect. Aucune femme ne l'a jamais fait._

 _\- Vous êtes masochiste c'est ça_ , grimaça Jane.

Le vampire partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui étonna la jeune garde. Il s'appuyait au mur et Jane chercha l'appuie de son frère parmi la foule. Quand enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, Alec lui fit comprendre que l'homme était quelqu'un de bien.

 _\- Ai-je droit à une réponse ?_

 _\- Pour ?_

 _\- Vous courtiser._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Et si vous me sortez que c'est votre apparence d'adolescente je m'agace ! Vous êtes belle et intelligente sans être dans l'excès. Naturelle au caractère bien trempé. Sans compter le Lion de Némée !_

 _\- Pourquoi le Lion ?_

 _\- C'est mon sang préféré. Même si je préfère le boire à la source._

 _\- A la source ?_

Le Prince sourit de toutes ses dents et entama le récit de sa première chasse du Lion de Némée, quand il était encore tout jeune vampire. Intéressée, Jane l'écouta parler de sa vie vampire au sein de la communauté sorcière britannique et doucement le duo oublia tout ce qui les entouraient pour parler de leur passés.

Harry rejoignit son compagnon et son désormais fils. Il était bien, au milieu des siens. Le regard se baladant sur les divers peuples présents Harry sentit son inquiétude grimper rapidement. Une question lui tordant le ventre : allaient-ils aimer Horizons Parallèles ?

 **OooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry s'étira de tout son long avant de se blottir contre un torse dur et froid. Les yeux toujours clos il sourit de bien-être. Ainsi dans les bras de son amour il se sentait à l'abri et aimé. Une douce caresse parcourait son dos devenant du plus en plus appuyée, le réveillant doucement. Les deux orbes verts apparurent pour plonger dans les lacs sanglants de son compagnon. Sans briser l'échange ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser tendrement, sur le bout des lèvres.

 _\- Bonjour Amour,_ murmura Marcus la voix un peu rauque.

\- ' _jour. Comment… ?_

 _\- Tu t'es endormis sur mes genoux peu après ton fils alors…_

 _\- Notre fils,_ le coupa Harry ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant. _Il est autant miens que tiens. Du moins si tu accepte… je ne vais pas te forcer et…_

 _\- Avec joie,_ s'empressa de répondre le Roi en prenant la main du brun pour embrasser les doigts précédemment posés sur sa bouche.

Harry sourit et embrassa son amour qui répondit avec plaisir à la demande, se retrouvant rapidement au dessus de son petit sorcier. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son vampire. Marcus glissa sa langue entre les lèvres accueillantes et rougies pour effleurer sa jumelle plus chaude. La réponse se fit aussitôt. Harry écarta les cuisses pour laisser son vampire prendre place correctement.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que leurs érections se touchèrent. Il se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre sous les caresses du vampire qui soupirait d'aise. Soudain Harry se tendit et le sentant Marcus s'immobilisa tant bien que mal.

 _\- Comment je me suis retrouvé nu dans ton lit ?!_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'autre chambre que la mienne depuis le début et il est hors de question que de vulgaires morceaux de tissus se mettent entre le contact de ta peau et moi,_ répondit le vampire en serrant un peu plus le brun contre lui.

 _\- C'est moi ou tu es possessif,_ gloussa le brun tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse du vampire.

 _\- C'est moi ou tu teste ma patience ? Si tu continus…_

 _\- Fais-moi tiens,_ demanda le brun. _Fais de moi ton Calice avant l'inauguration. Je veux un lien complet._

 _\- Harry…_

 _\- Je t'en supplie Marcus ! Je veux être tiens pour l'éternité. Je ne peux être vampire je suis déjà Maître de la Mort, je suis encore plus immortel que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je veux me lier à toi._

Marcus embrassa fougueusement son futur calice puis, sans prévenir, brisa le baiser pour le mordre à la gorge. Un cri de surprise et de douleur se fit entendre alors que le vampire commençait à déguster le doux nectar. Jamais aucun sang ne lui avait parut aussi délicieux et la réaction de son porteur était à la fois satisfaisante par sa soumission totale mais aussi inquiétante au manque de réaction. Se souvenant brutalement de qui était sous lui, Marcus s'arracha difficilement à son encas et d'un coup de langue referma la plaie avant d'en ouvrir une béante à son poignet d'une morsure violente.

Un liquide transparent aux légers reflets rougeoyant coula sur les lèvres du corps immobilisé par le manque de sang. Tout à coup Harry ouvrit les yeux et agrippa le poignet pour le coller à ses lèvres. Marcus soupira de plaisir en sentant son venin et lui-même reconnaître le brun comme sien un peu plus à chaque gorgée. La succion cessa quand la régénération du vampire finit de guérir le poignet. Harry relâcha alors sa prise, laissant ses bras tomber autour de sa tête. Ses yeux suppliaient son vampire et celui-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps.

Les lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau dans un baiser tendre mais impatient. Harry entoura son vampire de ses bras et jambes pour mieux le serrer contre lui mais son emprise vacilla sous le plaisir que lui offrait son amour. Il caressait sa peau fine de telle manière qu'il lui semblait être quelqu'un à qui le vampire vouait un culte. Le corps glacé bougea et Harry gémit de plaisir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait mais ce froid glacial que l'entourait s'écarta doucement avant d'entrer légèrement en lui. Sous la gêne Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit un doigt disparaître en lui.

 _\- Je dois faire vite, normalement après l'échange de sang tu dois dormir,_ grogna Marcus en sentant la surprise de son presque calice.

 _\- J'ai… hmmm… sommeil…_

 _\- Pas encore mi amor_ , susurra le vampire en ajoutant un doigt.

Doucement mais surement les chairs se détendaient sous la stimulation et Marcus termina la préparation avec un troisième doigt. La chaleur du brun autour de ceux-ci le rendait fébrile et il ne pouvait ignorer son sexe douloureux. Un énième soupire du brun brisa son faible contrôle et il retira les doigts pour écarter un peu plus les douces cuisses de son amour.

 _\- Tu n'y prendras peut-être pas plaisir,_ hésita soudainement le roi en évitant le regard du brun.

 _\- Marcus Volturi,_ siffla Harry en colère tant l'excitation le rendait impatient. _Tu t'occupe de moi ou je demande à un aut…_

 _\- Miens,_ gronda le vampire en pénétrant Harry d'un coup et en plongeant ses crocs dans sa gorge.

 _\- Oh oui !_

La douleur de la pénétration brutale n'atteignit même pas le brun tant le plaisir d'être mordu était immense. Le vampire bougea doucement par la suite, reprenant un peu le dessus. Il quitta la gorge si attirante pour les lèvres qui laissaient échapper de doux sons.

Marcus perdait pied aussi surement que le plaisir de son amant grimpait. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir alors que son amant griffait son dos en gémissant qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Peu à peu le vampire perdit tout contrôle. Il mordilla l'oreille du brun avant de gronder dans le creux de son oreille.

 _\- Miens._

 _\- Je… hmm… oui… ah aah… M-marcus !_

 _\- Miens,_ répéta le vampire en donnant un coup de hanche plus profond.

 _\- Aaaah ! Oui… J-je… tiens,_ parvint enfin à articuler Harry complètement perdu.

Le vampire grogna de satisfaction et se releva légèrement pour mieux voir son calice. La vue du corps lascif complètement soumis à lui l'emplis de multiples sentiments qu'il ne pu définir. Il accéléra encore les coups de bassin à la plus grande joie de son petit brun. Celui-ci n'étant qu'humain commençait à fatiguer sous la puissance de son plaisir et de ce que lui demandait le fait de rester éveiller alors qu'il devrait dormir.

Marcus sentit le danger pour la santé de son calice et l'embrassa. Alors qu'il butait enfin contre la prostate de son amant il entreprit de le masturber. La double stimulation acheva rapidement le calice qui jouit dans un cri de plaisir, les yeux embués de larmes de plaisir et voilés de désir. Marcus, sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui gronda et en quelques mouvement, vint à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se redressa le brun dormait déjà. Il le souleva jusqu'à la salle de bain et sans le réveiller il le lava entièrement et le sécha avant de l'installer sur le confortable canapé. En effet, en revenant il vit l'état des draps ensanglantés, déchirés et ne put que les jeter à la poubelle et en mettre d'autres. Il finit par s'allonger avec son amour dans les draps propres et intacts. Les yeux clos il se concentra sur la respiration du sorcier et se jura de ne pas se retenir autant la prochaine fois où il détruirait le château sous la frustration. D'un autre côté il avait fait cela car il n'avait pas eu le temps de jouer avec son amant comme il le voulait, celui-ci attiré par la fatigue de la transformation. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il pensa à ce qu'il prévoyait pour le brun le soir de l'inauguration… ils devront fêter cela comme il se doit… oh oui ! Il allait bien s'amuser avec son amant.

 **OoooooooooooooO**

Le jour de la première visite était arrivé ! Tout le château était en effervescence. Les salles de bain voyaient un ballet incessant d'individus qui voulaient se préparer. Tous souhaitaient être prêt pour le grand évènement. Les créatures étaient de véritables piles électriques et ne tenaient pas en place… pas plus que les quelques sorciers à dire vrai.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et dans un château aussi surpeuplé cela pouvait être affligeant du point du vue d'un certain potioniste. Il était toujours étendu entre les draps qu'il partageait avec son Calice, celui-ci sous l'eau. Il avait décidé de l'attendre mais le lit c'était refroidis et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Rien à voir avec le fait que le blond lui manquait ! Si peu…

D'un soupire il rejoignit son amant sous l'eau qui ricana. Il avait encore gagné ! Ils se préparèrent ensemble, s'embrassant doucement. Une fois prêt ils rejoignirent une chambre qui avait été suspicieusement trop silencieuse ces derniers jours. Luna leur ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le bras de Demetri autour de la taille.

Le quatuor se mit en marche et derrière eux la foule ne cessait de grandir. Personne ne parlait. Le moment était historique.

Dans une grande salle, légèrement plus petite que celle du trône, Harry patientait avec la royauté vampirique moldu, le prince Seth et des gobelins. Ces derniers avaient des piles de parchemins et de plans plein les bras et leurs besaces mais ils n'en semblaient nullement embarrassés.

Une fois tous réunis Harry se tourna vers eux et inspira un grand coup, faisant sourire l'assemblée. Ils ressentaient tous le même trac que le brun.

 _\- Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois Horizons Parallèles va ouvrir ses portes à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je l'ai créé avec Severus, Draco et Luna dans un projet fou et sur un coup de tête. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il servirait aussi vite et avec autant de monde,_ rit Harry nerveusement. _Je vais donc avoir le privilège, avec mes complices, d'ouvrir la marche et vous présenter votre nouveau foyer, nouvel asile, nouveau territoire neutre pour tous._

Sentant le stress toujours plus grand du brun, Draco et les deux autres le rejoignirent et le blond reprit la parole.

 _\- Pour commencer, vous vous tenez actuellement à l'entrée officielle d'Horizons Parallèles. Comme pour de nombreuses entrées, elle sera un endroit masqué aux moldus mais il est différent dans le sens où cela ne concerne que les moldus purs, ceux qui ne sont pas même des créatures magiques ou liés à celles-ci. Les cracmols pourront voir et entrer dans la cité avec l'aide d'un gardien magique pour leur ouvrir l'accès._

 _\- C'est ici également que seront livrés les caisses de sang pour les vampires moldus ou sorciers qui le souhaitent. Le sang sera uniquement animal mais la magie contenue étanche la soif plus efficacement que vider entièrement un moldu. Il est également sous différentes formes : sucettes, thés et infusions, nourriture commune… pour le moment les plats sont restreints mais je me doute que certaines personnes vont s'occuper de ce détail ?_

 _\- Compte là-dessus !_

L'échange entre les jumeaux Weasley et Severus amusa beaucoup l'assemblée. Luna expliqua rêveusement que tout n'était pas encore construit, bien au contraire, mais que le lieu était assez stable pour accueillir du monde et commencer les travaux. Nombreux furent ravis de pouvoir concevoir leur chez-soi ou d'aider les autres. Bâtir leur propre maison ensemble allait les aider à cohabiter et lever les préjugés.

Harry, d'un mouvement de la main, actionna le portail. Le mur de pierre ondula et peu à peu la pierre laissa place à l'image d'une zone lumineuse. Il entra et tous suivirent.

La visite commençait réellement.

La place et les alentours étaient d'un blanc immaculé, illuminant naturellement l'endroit. A l'aide de sa baguette, Draco fit apparaitre une grande flèche dans les airs, pointant les zones dont ils parlaient. Ainsi la zone d'arrivée était répartie en trois : le passage au centre, à gauche de multiples cheminées et à droite une air de transplanage assez large pour y accueillir du monde et s'occuper de l'accueil des portoloins.

Pourtant tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le grand drap noir qui s'élevait au centre de l'immense avenue blanche. Cette fois Harry s'avança seul. Du bout des doigts il caressa le tissu opaque avant de faire face à la foule. Voulant être certain d'être entendu le lança un sonorus.

 _\- Vous vous tenez face à l'image qui unira à jamais la cité. Vous pouvez vous approcher mais je tiens à ce que les licornes passent à l'avant. Je n'ai pu sauver l'une des vôtres de la mort et pour cela j'en suis désolé. J'espère que ceci lui fera honneur._

Harry fit disparaître le voile et tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul. L'immense Saul Cogneur au feuillage vivace resplendissait mais surtout bougeait. Pourtant il n'attaqua personne, se contentant de frissonner au gré d'un vent imaginaire. L'herbe dansait au même rythme paisible, parsemés de petites fleurs sauvages.

Soudain la magie s'activa et le dôme transparent qui relatait l'histoire de la licorne apparu. Tous lurent dans leur langue l'évènement qui c'était produit il y avait quelques mois de cela. Un enfant s'exclama en pointant l'herbe du doigt et couru pour faire le tour, rapidement suivit de tous.

La licorne reposait là, contre l'arbre. Le contraste de la Puissance de la nature qu'était le Saul Cogneur, abritant la douce et fragile licorne endormit frappa l'assemblée. Elle semblait toujours vivante, le soleil chatouillant son pelage immaculé au gré des mouvements de l'arbre.

Harry était fier de son hommage. Pourtant la stupéfaction le frappa quand il vit l'ensemble des personnes présentent s'incliner face au monument. Se sentant de trop il voulu s'écarter mais le museau d'une licorne l'immobilisa.

 _\- Ceci est autant pour elle que pour toi. L'hommage est magnifique. Tu as parfaitement réunis les magies, les contradictions pour en faire quelque chose de beau et de paisible._

 _\- Eh bien je… je voulais juste… c'est juste qu'elle… elle le mérite,_ bafouilla le brun gêné et rouge.

 _\- Merlin Potter ! Vous ne savez toujours pas aligner plus de trois mots convenablement,_ ricana Severus pour le calmer.

 _\- Continuons,_ s'exclama Draco _._

 _\- En fait ce n'est pas tout. Vous avez surement remarqué le dôme qui relatait l'histoire de la licorne dans toutes les langues qui ont existées, qui existent et qui existeront à l'avenir mais ce n'est pas tout. Le Saul Cogneur est là pour un but précis. Toute personne mal intentionnée qui passerait par ici sera immédiatement pris en grippe par l'arbre. Le dôme sert également de bouclier, empêchant quiconque de briser les enchantements sur le monument et la clef est l'une des fleurs sur le monument, moi-même j'ignore laquelle. Cela empêche toute détérioration ou tentative de vandalisme ou autre. De plus le monument s'auto-alimente de la magie qui circule dans la cité et le surplus et reversé dans les protections magiques._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes que tu ais pioncé pendant plus de sept mois,_ se moqua Draco tout de même impressionné.

\- Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel tout le monde sentit une vague de magie brute balayer à nouveau la cité. Ce n'était pas la première mais elles étaient de plus en plus fortes et plus proches. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment avant de comprendre. Un immense sourire lui mangea le visage et cela rassura un peu tout le monde.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le sol se fissure en de nombreux endroits. Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde de petites rivières se formèrent autant dans le sol que dans les airs, dans un réseau complexe. Le Saul Cogneur allongea ses branches et lianes pour attraper et jeter les grands aquariums magiques où étaient les quelques être aquatiques. Ceux-ci plongèrent avec plaisir et très vite les quelques enfants s'amusèrent à passer au-dessus d'eux avec les tubes.

 _\- Bon. Voilà une chose de réglé,_ sourit le chef des gobelins présents.

 _\- Il semblerait en effet maître gobelin,_ confirma Severus en cachant son amusement.

 _\- Reprenons,_ s'impatienta Draco. _La zone ici est blanche car elle prend la couleur du bâtiment principale, ici la banque Gringott. C'est l'avenue la plus commerçante donc le bâtiment en construction face à vous est la future banque. On l'a mit au centre parce que, soyons honnête, on commence toujours par passer à la banque quand on va dans une allée sorcière !_

Le cinéma du blond fit rire tout le monde qui approuvait le choix, à la plus grande fierté des gobelins présents.

En marchant les jumeaux hurlèrent après Harry avant de le trainer jusqu'à un espace vide et firent apparaître l'illusion de leur futur… zone commerciale au vue de la taille. Les arguments pleuvaient : plein centre d'activité, proche de la banque sans pour autant que l'influence de l'un ne mange sur celle de l'autre… tant de petits détails qui donnèrent une migraine au brun.

 _\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi,_ les interrompit-il fatigué.

 _\- Eh bien tu es toujours le propriétaire d'un tiers de notre commerce._

 _\- QUOI ?_

 _\- Oui on a bien compris que 75% comme les chiffres le montrent avec exactitude c'était trop pour toi._

 _\- Alors on a baissé à 50%._

 _\- Mais tu refusais toujours !_

 _\- Alors on s'est dit que l'on est trois…_

 _\- Donc on va couper en trois !_

Harry souffla un grand coup, ignorant les pouffements de ses amis derrières lui. Il se massa les tempes et plongea enfin son regard dans ceux des jumeaux. Il inspira et…

 _\- C'ÉTAIT UN CADEAU !_

Le hurlement raisonna dans toute la cité rapidement suivit de rires amusés par la situation. Sans compter le fait que le prince Seth sauta sur l'occasion pour intervenir.

 _\- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils vous font cadeau de diminué votre part des trois quart à un tiers ?_

 _\- C'est ça !_

L'exclamation en cœur ne laissait aucune place au doute : les jumeaux avaient sautés sur l'excuse, étant à cours après tant d'années de débat sur le sujet avec leur collaborateur. Ils sourirent en l'entendant soupirer. Ils avaient gagnés.

 _\- Le quartier bleuté sera celui de la justice magique avec le QG des Aurors pour ceux qui travailleront ici. Nous y avons compris des salles d'entrainements, un poste pour les plaintes éventuelles et la paperasse ainsi qu'une école en projet pour ceux qui voudraient en faire partie. On s'est dit qu'uniquement des sorciers Aurors, cela pouvait poser problème donc tout le monde pourra en être après la formation adéquate. Pour le moment, ceux n'étant pas uniquement sorciers ne pourront exercer ailleurs qu'ici. Mais la formation que nous envisageons sera complète et constante. Mais c'est un autre détail que…_

En plein dans ses explications Draco continua de marcher, suivit par tout le monde. Il copia les jumeaux et se servit d'illusions pour présenter à tout le monde les projets qu'ils avaient imaginés et conçus sur les divers plans. En effet, tout était délimité, en cours de construction, mais rien n'était terminé car la magie ne pouvait tout concevoir à elle seule.

Le quartier ocre fut acclamé par plusieurs créatures et hybrides. D'un commun accord silencieux les centaures auraient la garde des animaux présents avec d'autres hybrides, étant plus à l'aise parmi eux. Forcément, dans les limites Nord ils virent le lieu des garous qui plus à tout le monde et la sécurité mis en place autour rassura.

 _\- Si l'on prend une rose des vents,_ intervint Luna en la faisant apparaître dans le ciel d'une main, _l'entrée et le cœur de la cité est au centre de celle-ci. Tout -l'Ouest est le Quartier Ocre Hybride. Le Nord entier est le Quartier Ocre Moony, réservé pour les garous. Le domaine est autant pour la pleine lune qu'au quotidien. Il y a quelques zone où l'on peut bâtir des maisons voir villages, il suffira des les entourés de ces mêmes grilles en pierre de Lune pour protéger les familles des garous. Le Quartier Ocre laisse place à un similaire le Quartier Onyx. Les pierres sombres sont ensorcelées pour empêcher que la lumière du soleil ne blesse les créatures dites sombres ou de nuit. C'est également là-bas que le Domaine du Prince Seth sera établi avec son château._

 _\- Hey ! J'hésite encore sur la bâtisse,_ protesta faussement le dit prince.

 _\- Se sera un magnifique château,_ sourit Luna les yeux dans le vague.

Voyant la blonde à nouveau ailleurs Harry, qui avait rattrapé tout le monde avec les jumeaux, se tourna vers Charlie.

 _\- Pour le Sud nous ne savions pas encore quoi faire mais ton arrivé nous a décidés. Le Quartier Ocre Dragonneau sera réservé aux dragons. Ils y seront en paix et protégés. Cela mettra du temps mais avec l'aide de tous je pense qu'un véritable écosystème peut être créé pour leur arrivé. Des montagnes, lacs, un endroit plus glacé, un plus désertique et sablonneux ainsi que des proies à chasser eux-mêmes. L'endroit est assez vaste pour que quelques postes d'observations soient placés ainsi que des zones de soins. C'est encore qu'une pensée brute et non traitée suite à ton arrivé donc je ne peux certifier ni promettre quoi que se soit._

 _\- Le simple fait que tu y es pensée et le propose est énorme Harry. Je pense que tous ici sont d'accord avec moi._

 _\- Il a raison jeune Potter,_ sourit une dryade en s'avançant. _Il y a des chemins et allées sorcières. Il y a des lieux protégés par les repousse-moldu. Mais ce que toi et tes amis appelez « cité » ce n'en est pas une. Vous avez créé bien plus qu'une simple cité comme Havre de Paix. Tu nous a offert un pays, jeune Potter. Tu nous offre un monde rien qu'à nous. Ici, si l'on regarde bien tous les plans, tu fais de nous un peuple entier et autonome._

 _\- Non je ne crois pas c'est…_

 _\- Une banque Gringott, une école d'Aurors pour tous, un Monument protecteur et stabilisateur, une justice dont Draco a dit que nous en serions le je cite « magicmagot »,_ rit-elle avec légèreté. _Nous allons accueillir des puissances magiques naturelles, tel que les dragons. Tu loge un prince bon et juste pour nous…_

 _\- Je t'arrête de suite ! Je ne suis que le troisième fils ! Je ne suis pas votre prince,_ réfuta aussitôt Seth inquiet.

 _\- Nous verrons cela. Vous voyez jeune Potter le résultat d'une simple idée ?_

 _\- Je… c'est que… je me dis que c'est un monde que Moony aurait aimé, un monde où il n'y a pas de problèmes raciaux pour le pouvoir._

Tout rouge, Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

La visite se termina et le reste de l'après-midi tout le monde aida à construire leur pays.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry, dos au Monument protecteur de la cité, regarda enfin l'endroit terminé. Cela faisait quelques jours que les quelques commerçants sorciers sélectionnés scrupuleusement étaient arrivés. Après la lecture des dossiers ils avaient passés plusieurs entrevues avec la présence de diverses créatures mais le test final était le Saul Cogneur. Certains s'y étaient cassés les dents, comprenant très vite que leurs petites manipulations ne fonctionnaient pas ils disparaissaient.

Les jumeaux avaient décidés de ne pas faire de façade colorée mais elle n'en était pas moins remarquable. Se pliant au blanc des lieux ils avaient simplement cristallisé la pierre de leur bâtiment. C'était blanc, quelques endroit lisses faisaient offices de vitrines, et la porte était du même cristal mais entièrement lisse et transparent.

Aucune potion, aucun sortilège ne pouvait faire cela indéfiniment et sur une ampleur aussi importante. C'est ce que tout le monde avait dit. Harry leva les yeux sur la phrase écrite sous les W oranges. D'une écriture fine et penchée en lettres d'or tout le monde pouvait lire ce qu'il avait dit aux habitants devant leurs doutes : « _Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait._ ».

Il avait toujours trouvé que la phrase leur convenait à la perfection.

Un passant s'inclina légèrement en le voyant pour le saluer et continua sa route. Tout ne c'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Certes, tous les plans avaient été suivit à la lettre mais pour le côté administratif, juridique et le pouvoir, il leur avait tout laissé entre les mains, refusant de s'y mêler. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela.

 _« Harry James Potter ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! Le Survivant n'a jamais de bol ! Et quand il est dans la bouse de dragon ses amis aussi ! »_

C'était ce qu'avait hurlé Draco dans tout le château Volturi à la nouvelle obtenue. C'était autant de l'amusement que l'explosion du surplus trop longtemps contenu.

Baissant le regard sur le parchemin dans ses mains, il soupira et se remit en route. Le peuple avait en effet choisis seul et ils avaient choisis que tous les dix ans, Harry Potter alternerait entre Roi d'Horizons Parallèles et professeur pour les enfants résidents. Quand il ne l'était pas, c'était Seth qui s'y collait. Les deux immortels n'aimaient pas le pouvoir ni en profiter et pour cela ils furent choisis. Le Prince aurait dû être le seul mais son angoisse de mal faire avait autant surpris que rassuré. Alors Harry avait été désigné comme second seigneur. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Seth au passage.

Les deux immortels savaient pourtant une chose : Seth aurait un jour les pleins pouvoirs comme Roi et Harry ne sera plus que son Prince Héritier pour l'embêter toujours plus longtemps. C'est Luna qui l'avait dit et quand Luna dit quelque chose le monde dit en cœur : « Oui Luna. Bien Luna » avant de se plier en quatre pour que cela ai lieu.

Le don de la blonde la hissa à la tête des instances juridiques. Elle avait toujours la décision finale sur tout. Si une affaire manquait de preuves elle disait une phrase sibylline ou deux et hop ! Tout le monde au pas de course pour compléter le dossier.

Cette obéissance aveugle en elle était du à sa justesse et au fait qu'elle savait déjà le résultat final. Pourtant au lieu d'en abuser et de simplement arrêter quelqu'un sans justification, elle attendait que le méfait soit commis pour intervenir. Après tout si la personne n'a rien fait elle ne peut être coupable. Les preuves ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité mais elle les lisait toujours intégralement sans résumer, faisant toujours de très long procès. Mais le peuple savait exactement pourquoi la personne était jugée, pourquoi c'était considéré comme nécessaire de punir et quel genre de punition serait adapté.

Il n'y avait que très peu d'enfermement. Luna favorisait l'apprentissage par l'erreur et la compréhension. Les tâches étaient variées en plus de réparer son tort soi-même : aider au nettoyage des zones de soin des dragons, ou un quartier, aider les centaures à dresser un peu les griffons pour éviter des attaques… Toujours farfelue mais accepté et accomplit sans problèmes.

Severus dirigeait avec Draco la recherche et les soins. Deux domaines immenses mais épaulés par les jumeaux avec plaisir puisque leur gigantesque commerce avait employés plusieurs aides. Etend enceint et un guérisseur talentueux, Draco était dans les soins mais plus sur le terrain pour le moment et encore moins à la confection de potions.

En parlant de potions, Severus avait cinq apprentis : un centaure, un vampire, une dryade, une sirène et un garou. Son choix avait manqué de tuer Harry par étouffement, il buvait de l'eau. Il s'était expliqué par un fait logique. Si un centaure qui avait déjà des connaissances en plantes et en créatures apprenait comment soigner celles-ci par des potions c'était un plus. La dryade pouvait fournir des plantes d'une qualité rare, elle tenait d'ailleurs une splendide herboristerie avec trois autres. Elles étaient parvenus à recréer certaines plantes disparues ou bien trop rare. Pour cela le vampire extrêmement âgé mal gré son visage juvénile aidait. La sirène savait tout du monde sous-marin et le garou… un garou faisant les potions Tue-garou pour les siens c'était beaucoup de travail en moins pour lui. Car oui Severus inventait des potions similaires à la Tue-loup pour les autres garous. Ce n'était qu'expérimental et avait besoin de quelques modifications mais les breuvages faisaient déjà un tabac.

Harry continua sa route, passant devant la banque où plusieurs gobelins et habitant s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Oui, tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte. Chacun usant de ses talents pour aider les autres.

Il finit par retrouver ses amis autour d'une table en terrasse ensoleillée. Ils se voyaient tout le temps mais une fois par semaine ils se rejoignaient.

 _\- Mon Roi,_ s'inclina gauchement Seth moqueur.

 _\- Mon Roi,_ l'imita Harry sous le rire des autres.

 _\- Comment va notre cher peuple ?_

 _\- Bien. Très bien même. c'est tellement paisible que je peux continuer mes projets en paix. Et vous ?_

 _\- Loony a identifiée sa suivante,_ s'enthousiasma Draco sous le sourire doux de la blonde.

 _\- Vraiment ?! Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Ma future petite fille,_ dit-elle rêveuse le bonheur irradiant de son être.

 _\- Tu… tu es…_

 _\- Salazar Potter ! Allez-vous un jour réussir à parler correctement,_ souffla un Severus ricaneur.

 _\- Loony tu es enceinte,_ s'écria le brun sans prêter attention au potioniste.

 _\- Il a réussi,_ s'exclama le vampire.

 _\- Oh bon ça va Sev' !_

 _\- Je pensais que tu ne m'entendais pas… la surdité tu sais ça commence tôt de nos jours…_

 _\- Mais ça suffit ! Luna est enceinte ! Ma sœur attend une mini-Loony !_

 _\- Merci Harry. Elle s'appellera Lily, n'est-ce pas Demetri ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir mon ange._

 _\- Lily Angela Volturi,_ reprit rêveusement la blonde se caressant le ventre encore plat. _Harry sera l'oncle. Draco sera le parrain et Jane la marraine. Nos rois et reines seront les grands-parents._

 _\- Ce qui fait de toi Potter l'oncle et le grand-père par alliance,_ pouffa Draco.

 _\- Severus sera son mentor, comme pour Harry. Je suis certaine que se sera parfait._

 _\- Bon puisqu'on en est là, Scorpius Severus Malfoy aura Luna et Harry comme oncle et tante. La marraine sera Jane et le parrain Seth. D'ailleurs quand va-t-elle arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique ?_

 _\- Draco,_ soupira Seth.

 _\- On est là,_ rappela froidement Jane. _Mais puisque tu t'y intéresse…_

 _\- Elle a accepté de m'épouser,_ sourit le prince heureux.

Draco cria au scandale pour ne pas avoir été prévenu à l'avance mais Seth le calma en le chargeant de leurs tenues pour le grand jour. Tous purent voir les rouages dans son cerveau tourner à plein régime alors qu'il marmonnait diverses choses.

 _\- Vous serez vampires pleins ou… ?_

 _\- Non Sev'. Jane préfère être mon vampire Calicier. Je pourrais toujours boire du sang mais notre lien sera plus fort et la magie compensera ce qui doit être compensé._

 _\- Roi et reine,_ murmura Luna que seul Harry écoutait par habitude, _les Héritiers seront à leur image : bon, compatissant, ferme et protecteur._

 _\- Le royaume est sauf,_ lui chuchota Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

 _\- Oui. Nous sommes saufs._

Le sous-entendu de la blonde ôta un poids invisible des épaules des quatre sorciers. Ils se regardèrent un moment, parlant silencieusement entre eux quand Jane les choqua.

 _\- Comment nous as-tu appelés,_ demandèrent Harry et Draco.

 _\- Qu'as-tu dis,_ réagis Severus aussitôt sous le regard rêveur de Luna.

 _\- Je vous demandais où vous en étiez avec le projet d'école, crèche, collège… bref le projet éducatif,_ répéta la blonde sans comprendre.

Seth avait littéralement éclaté de rire ainsi que de nombreuses personnes présentent originaire d'Angleterre ou du monde sorcier. Tous les connaissaient, leur histoire, la guerre mais aussi la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Jane ne comprenait pas et donna un coup dans le ventre de son futur époux, lui coupant légèrement le souffle déjà raréfié par son rire. Il s'excusa et l'embrassa sur la tempe, non sans être secoué de rire.

 _\- Oui mais comment nous as-tu appelé,_ redemanda Draco.

 _\- Oh je voulais plaisanter suite à la création du pays et de tous vos projets,_ rougit Jane. _Tout le monde vous appelle les Quatre Fondateurs ou Créateurs. Mais je préfère Fondateurs, ça sonne bien._

A nouveau le quatuor s'étouffa à moitié, enfin sauf Luna qui avait déjà vu le coup venir. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce que les gens disaient sur eux par habitude. Alors apprendre qu'ils étaient nommés de la même manière que les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard les avait déstabilisés.

 _\- C'est que…_

 _\- Ça sonne bien. Appelons l'école Poudlard. Les élèves iront y étudier entre onze et dix-sept ans. Auparavant une école non loin encadrera les enfants en bas âges pour des apprentissages plus basiques et gérer les accidents de magie. Selon leur héritage magique ils auront un tuteur dès leurs quinze ans pour les préparer. Ceux qui ignorent s'ils en ont un seront surveillés puis pris en charge pour avoir un enseignement plus global, des mentors les remettront à niveau par la suite. Après Poudlard ils pourront rester à l'école pour se spécialiser dans des domaines ou profiter du savoir des enseignants pour apprendre encore. Ils seront tous accompagnés soigneusement, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

 _\- Oui Luna. Avec Severus, Draco et Luna et l'aide extérieur nous allons tenter de mettre en place un livre qui nous permettra de savoir quand un enfant magique né dans le monde moldu. Un tuteur sorcier sera envoyé tout d'abord. La famille, si elle se montre réfractaire se verra retirer l'enfant. S'ils sont réticents ou d'accord, ils seront accompagnés à Horizons Parallèles qu'ils visiteront encadré par l'envoyé. Par la suite un tuteur leur sera proposé, je pensais que le fait qu'ils le choisissent soient un plus dans la confiance._

 _\- Oui. Ajoutons un contrat magique pour les empêcher de divulguer quoi que se soit à des ignorants,_ ajouta Draco. _Ainsi nous limiterons les enfants maltraités. Les enfants vivants avec leurs parents moldus auront des visites régulières pour s'assurer du bien être de l'enfant et des sorties dans la ville ou un appartement leur sera proposer._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Les enfants en bas âges sorciers sont fragiles et ont besoin de magie pour être stable. La magie de monsieur Potter aurait pu être plus docile dans son enfance, moins sauvage, et surtout plus importante s'il avait eu des contacts réguliers avec le monde magique._

 _\- Question puissance je suis ravi de ne pas en avoir plus,_ maugréa le brun.

Le groupe fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Marcus qui souleva son calice pour s'assoir et l'installer sur ses genoux. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou, l'enlaçant tendrement mais fermement, protecteur. Leur lien encore récent attendrissait tout le monde. Habituellement les contacts étaient moins instinctifs après sept jours mais le passé du brun et la mort de Didyme influait.

Harry se laissa reposer contre le torse solide de son amant, écoutant ses amis parler de leurs projets ou de sujets bateau.

 **OooooooooooooooooooO**

Le temps s'était écoulé et une petite tête blonde sautillait rêveusement en cueillant des plantes pour son parrain aux yeux noirs. D'après l'enfant de trois ans à peine si l'homme était l'époux de son parrain alors il serait son parrain aussi. Comme pour un oncle et une tante. Quand elle avait expliquée son raisonnement elle avait eu droit à un magnifique cadeau ! L'homme lui avait sourit et proposé de l'accompagner cueillir des ingrédients.

Non loin d'elle marchait un brun aux yeux noirs et un blond aux yeux gris, se tenant la main comme toujours. Le brun était timide mais joviale alors que le blond n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et plutôt froid. Il ne l'était pas uniquement en famille et encore moins quand son frère était en jeux. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient sourit en les voyant, faisant frissonner d'appréhension les parents Malfoy-Snape. Ils n'avaient prévu qu'un prénom alors quand le jour J Luna leur avait rappelé qu'ils ne leur avaient dit qu'un nom et qu'elle attendait le second depuis un moment ils avaient blanchit. Un enfant ils étaient préparés mais des jumeaux ? Finalement tout allait pour le mieux.

Gardant un œil sur eux, Teddy ne les lâchait pas du regard. Dès leur naissance le métamorphomage aux gênes garou s'était attaché à eux. Depuis il ne les quittait plus. Son comportement avait titillé les parents mais quand Luna avait sourit avec bonheur le monde avait pensé « Oui Luna. Bien Luna » et le débat était clos.

Plus loin dans un château une femme blonde de petite taille, une couronne sur la tête, accueillait avec joie son jumeaux. Son nouvel époux les rejoignant peu après tout aussi couronné.

Plus loin encore un brun souriait doucement.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu mi amor ?_

 _\- A la merveilleuse Lune de Miel que nous avons,_ sourit le brun en retournant sous les draps contre son époux.

 _\- On y est depuis trois heures seulement,_ s'amusa le vampire caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

 _\- Trois heures productives ! On a déballé nos affaires, tu m'as déshabillé pendant que je retiré tes vêtements, et dans le lit tu t'es nourris._

 _\- Mmh. Productif en effet. Mais pourquoi je sens le « mais » arriver ?_

 _\- Mais ! Le truc est bien là. Tu t'es nourris ! C'est tout !_

 _\- Aurais-tu voulu autre chose mi amor,_ demanda Marcus amusé.

 _\- Non. Enfin si mais non…_

 _\- Mais encore ?_

 _\- Veuillez cesser immédiatement de vous moquer Seigneur Marcus Volturi,_ s'exclama Harry en se redressant le pointa du doigt.

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_

 _\- Grève de sexe pendant toute la Lune de Miel donc ça fait un mois !_

Harry, fier de sa trouvaille en oublia où il était. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant les mains glacées remontés ses cuisses qu'il réalisa : il était assis _sur_ son amant _pile_ où il ne fallait _pas_ menacer d'abstinence. Il avait merdé en beauté.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Reprenant tant bien que mal le cours de la conversation il balbutia un oui peu convaincant. Marcus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et un sourire en coin pour lui montrer qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot.

Harry voulu parler mais une caresse le fit soupirer à la place. Il sentait la verge dressée contre ses fesses et gémit. Les mains froides caressaient sa peau, pinçant un téton parfois, le surprenant et l'excitant chaque fois un peu plus.

Haletant, il s'appuyait sur le torse parfait et solide du vampire. Celui-ci le dévorait du regard et il en trembla d'anticipation.

 _\- Viens là, Amor._

Fébrile, Harry obéit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser son Roi rien qu'à lui. Le baiser était doux, lent. La langue froide sur ses lèvres le fit soupirer. A nouveau son corps obéissait au vampire. Se cambrant sous la caresse sur ses reins, se penchant pour plus de contact suite à une imperceptible pression…

 _\- Montre-moi, Amor. Montre-moi comment tu veux être aimé._

 _\- Comme mon Seigneur le souhaite,_ répondit Harry gémissant sous une énième caresse.

 _\- Non,_ gronda Marcus. _C'est ta première fois sans le lien Harry. Alors profite autant que tu le veux._

Harry s'était figé au grondement fut ému de l'explication. Alors il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau. Ses mains caressèrent le visage froid jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Ses lèvres glissaient autant que ses mains sur la peau. Le souffle inexistant du vampire fut remplacé par les soupirs, et le muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts, soumis au plaisir.

Arrivé au nombril le brun se figea et rougit brutalement.

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Je… tu es mon premier et je n'ai…_

 _\- Tu peux ma parler Harry, tout va bien._

 _\- Jenaijamaisfaisdefellationetjesuispasprêtpourça._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Hein ? Tu… tu as compris ?_

 _\- Je suis vampire et je me doutais un peu sur quoi portait ton problème,_ sourit le roi.

 _\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Non. Je préfère que ça te vienne spontanément, que tu en ais envie. On a le temps._

 _\- Et si… et si je ne veux jamais la faire ?_

 _\- Alors ne la fais pas. Mais crois-moi cher époux,_ ricana Marcus _, crois-moi, tu le voudras._

 _\- Comment tu en es aussi certain ?_

 _\- Tu es curieux Harry. Et quand tu auras vu le plaisir que cela me donne de te prendre en bouche et ce que tu ressens, plonger dans le plaisir, gémissant et criant de plaisir… tu voudras voir comment je suis à ce moment là, tu voudras me sentir dans ta bouche et tu me suceras avec plaisir. Pour cela j'attendrais autant de temps qu'il te faudra._

Harry frissonna et gémit doucement, les yeux clos. La voix grave à son oreille l'avait électrisé. Il avait imaginé son époux le prendre en bouche et la moiteur autour de sa sexe. Il en tremblait d'envie.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la bougea, tentant d'imaginer ce que cela lui fera un jour. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la verge épaisse et dure et il se pourlécha à nouveau les lèvres. Marcus souriait. Oh qu'il avait hâte ! Imaginer le brun le suçant avidement l'avait excité et les claquements de langues songeurs alors qu'il le caressait du bout des doigts…

 _\- Hmpf… Ha-Harry…_

Il leva les yeux sur son amant et remarqua les mains agrippées aux draps, le corps tendu… et les gouttent qui perlaient. Hypnotisé il fit aller et venir sa main à peine refermée sur la virilité tendue. Le souffle chaud caressant le sexe frais arracha un soupire au roi. Intrigué il sortit le bout de sa langue rose et lapa les perles.

Marcus gémit son prénom le faisant trembler de plaisir. Son Roi aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas prêt pour le prendre en bouche mais quelque chose le poussait à essayer autrement. La langue. Marcus aimait la langue.

Pensif Harry frottait doucement la verge contre sa joue, y apposant quelques baisers brûlant. La caressant du bout des doigts puis il sortit la pointe de sa langue et partit de la base pour remonter jusqu'au gland qu'il lapa à nouveau et suçota. Il continua à jouer ainsi, soufflant sur le sommet humide puis caressant, léchant, suçotant à nouveau… il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas sucer la verge mais le reste ne le dérangeait pas.

Un bruit de déchirement et un grondement animal le figea alors qu'il jouait de sa langue sur la fente du gland. Levant les yeux il tomba sur les yeux rouges sang et dominateur de son vampire. Le regard l'excita et il s'agita en gémissant.

 _\- Viens là._

 _Harry obéit avec joie, reprenant sa place initiale. Sans douceur Marcus attrapa ses hanches et mordilla un téton. Le cri du Calice le satisfaisant il prit l'autre et le pinça._

 _\- Pardon Marcus, geignit Harry pleurnichant sous le plaisir de la domination du vampire._

 _\- Je t'ai dis de faire ce qu'il te plait mais ne joue pas trop, Amor, gronda le vampire, mordillant la gorge offerte._

 _\- Mais c'était bon..._

 _\- En effet_ , grogna Marcus. _Mais n'oublis pas Que lorsque tu te frotte à moi, que tu me caresse et me lèche, je veux ensuite entrer dans ta ravissante bouche. Alors ne joue pas trop._

 _\- Oui._

Le vampire l'embrassa fougueusement et le caressa rapidement avant d'arrêter le faisant couiner de frustration. Il avait compris. Mais pourtant l'état second dans lequel il était durait. _Calice_ lui indiqua une voix lointaine. Cela pourrait expliquer son désir de soumission au vampire et de lui faire plaisir en effet. Il voulait essayer.

Timide il bougea un peu son bassin, attirant le regard du vampire sur lui. Puis il se souvint du plaisir de leur premier « corps à corps » et ses hanches bougèrent seules. Ondulant, sentant se sexe tendu entre ses fesses… deux mains fraiches l'aidèrent dans ses mouvements tout en caressant ses cuisses par moment.

 _\- Tu aimes, mi amor ?_

 _\- Oh oui_ , gémit le brun se pourléchant les lèvres.

 _\- Que veux-tu amor ?_

 _\- Toi_ , soupira le brun les yeux fiévreux. _Je veux mon vampire_.

Aussitôt demandé aussitôt donné. Il ne comprit qu'il était dos au matelas quand sentant les mains sur ses hanches le surélevé pour continuer le contact précédent. Les bras mous autour de sa tête, il se laissait entièrement dominer par la créature sombre.

D'un regard il comprit et présenta sa gorge qu'il mordit sans s'y abreuver. Ses mains l'agrippaient et le griffaient alors que ses dents mordaient, le marquant sur tout son corps. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi Harry criait de plaisir à chaque morsure, gémissait à chaque griffure, son corps ondulant pour quémander toujours plus.

La jouissance prit Harry de court dans un hoquet étouffé. Marcus ne l'avais même pas touché. Juste la domination brutale et animale du vampire lui donnant du plaisir. Le vampire, à genoux entre ses cuisses eut un sourire carnassier. Son doigt partit de sa gorge et glissa sur son torse jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa verge. Sous le regard fébrile du Calice il suça avec délice le sperme récupéré. Harry en gémit.

Marcus se pencha à son oreille et gronda, le faisant gigoter et gémir de frustration. Il en voulait encore.

 _\- Regarde-toi calice. Tu tremble comme une feuille alors que je t'ai à peine touché_ , ricana le vampire. _Tu tremble et tu es sans force, pourtant tu te tortille sous moi, suppliant pour d'avantage._

 _\- Marcus_ , supplia Harry complètement perdu.

 _\- Je voulais être doux, me contrôlé et être gentil pour toi, mi amor_ , susurra le roi. _Mais regarde-toi. Je ne peux me retenir. Alors, je te le redemande, que veux-tu ?_

 _\- Toi. Vampire ou non, doux ou sauvage, peu m'importe. Mais je t'en supplie Marcus, viens._

\- Harry écarta un peu plus les cuisses et se frotta à lui le faisant gronder. Pourtant il ne vit rien venir.

Les yeux rougeoyant, Marcus plongea ses crocs en même temps qu'il se fondit en lui mêlant plaisir et douleur. Il patienta à peine avant de le prendre encore et encore. Il ne se retenait plus. Ni sa force, si sa vitesse. Harry était son Calice, hurlant de plaisir à satisfaire si bien son vampire. Son sang gouttait du menton de Marcus sur son torse, le vampire n'ayant pas fait attention à être propre.

La jouissance prit à nouveau le brun de cours et il ne pu émettre un son car celle-ci, trop grande, le fit perdre conscience.

Il papillonna des yeux et sentit son corps lourd, ankylosé et douloureux. Une langue le léchait soigneusement. Attendrit par son amant il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Mais le sourire disparu quand son compagnon le souleva pour le mener dans un bain sans une parole ni un regard pour lui. Dans le bain il se laissa se faire laver, comprenant que Marcus s'en voulait à ses mains tremblantes qui l'effleuraient à peine. Bon il avait regardé son reflet en passant et il était atteint de la maladie schtroumpf. Mais il avait aimé.

Soudain il se rappela d'une phrase que Draco lui avait glissée avant leur départ.

« _On est peut-être qu'humain, mais quand un vampire se lâche seul un calice, qui est magiquement renforcé comparé aux humains, peut endurer un rapport sexuel complet avec eux. Attends-toi à voir plus loin que les étoiles Harry, bien plus haut, ricana-t-il avant de s'assombrir. Mais la redescente est violente pour eux au début. On est plus fort mais on est marqué. C'est parfois violent et bestial. Le vampire autant que le calice en a besoin de temps à autre. Mais c'est à toi après de rassurer ton vampire. Et entre nous, le mieux, c'est de se remettre en scelle illico_. »

Décidant d'écouter le blond, il bougea pour être face à son vampire et l'embrassa avec douceur, lentement. Tout aussi doucement il attrapa la verge déjà tendue.

 _\- Harry je…_

 _\- Je préférais mi amor_ , bouda le brun sans le lâcher des yeux.

 _\- Mais je…_

 _\- Je t'aime Marcus et c'est ce que je veux maintenant._

Sans rien de plus il s'empala sur la verge. Bon. Il douillait un peu beaucoup là ! Draco oubliait toujours des détails de ce genre quand sa concernait son vampire. D'un autre côté ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre quand il lui avait parlé.

Après un moment il bougea et sentit que tout allait bien. Cependant sa fatigue n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il prit les mains de son amant et entoura son cou de ses bras avant de reprendre de lents mouvements et l'embrassant tendrement. La prise se resserra délicatement et enfin son vampire participa.

A l'inverse de la bestialité d'un peu plus tôt et des cris, la salle de bain était silencieuse. Tout n'était que tendresse et amour. Les soupires, le clapotis de l'eau, la verge en lui et le corps de son vampire solide le soutenant et le protégeant…

Dans le plus grand calme Harry atteint un énième orgasme avant de sentir celui de son époux en lui.

Ils s'enlacèrent sans bouger pour se retirer l'un de l'autre. Le Calice rassurant son vampire avec tout son amour pour lui.

 _\- Te amo mi amor_ , murmura Marcus en resserrant son étreinte le visage caché dans son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mon roi_ , répondit le brun caressant ses cheveux.

Harry ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne dit quoi que se soit en sentant un liquide couler en picotant sur sa peau. Il reconnu facilement le venin de son vampire qui pleurait.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooO**

 _« … Ainsi se termine l'Histoire de Poudlard._

 _Harry James Potter-Volturi, Luna Helena Lovegood-Volturi, Severus Tobias Snape-Malfoy et Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape. »_

Harry signa et laissa le livre ouvert pour que ses amis fassent de même. Le brun avait relaté l'Histoire de Poudlard en plusieurs livres, relatant le passé des Quatre Fondateurs et de la première école du même nom. Puis résuma la guerre en un chapitre et l'Histoire du pays en une autre pour se consacrer à l'histoire de la nouvelle école Poudlard.

Le pays prospérait et s'élargissait un peu plus, très lentement. Il y avait beaucoup de tourisme et eut quelques morts…

En effet, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, entendant parler d'un Havre de Paix étaient venus. Ils avaient été surpris par le mélange et l'équité parfaite du monde. Le trio était choqué de voir les jumeaux Weasley comme l'une des plus grandes familles noble de la Cour Royale. Le duo de choc les reconnut de loin et aussitôt alerta un associé vampire pour aller chercher _les couronnes._

Ron et Ginny, arrivant à leur hauteur, les observèrent en silence. Mais la jalousie du garçon prit rapidement le dessus.

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas parlé de cet endroit_ , attaqua-t-il d'emblé.

 _\- Monsieur Weasley, Avant-dernier du nom, veuillez respecter vos ainés les Lord Weasley_ , siffla une voix glacée.

Ils reconnurent la voix qui les fit frissonner. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour faire cela. Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots. Du moins auparavant. Le trio écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme drapé dans une robe sorcière semblable à celles d'avant mais d'un noir profond, d'un tissu soyeux et coûteux. Ses cheveux ramenés en catogans laissaient quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Il était devenu un homme splendide.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Snape_ , enragea Ron.

 _\- Lord Snape, mon époux, devait m'aider à mettre la main sur les Lord Weasley manquant_ , répondit Draco d'une voix trainante et snob.

 _\- Ton époux ? Vous êtes… c'est contre nature_ , fit Hermione dégoutée.

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Granger_ , s'agaça Draco.

 _\- Un homme se doit d'être avec une femme. c'est ainsi que la vie est faite et pour procréer et…_

 _\- Croyez-moi Miss, nous n'avons nul besoin des services féminins pour avoir une descendance. Abrasax, Scorpius venez-là au lieu de préparer un sale coup_ , gronda faussement Severus.

 _\- Oui_ _Père_ , répondirent-ils en cœur.

 _\- Qui_ _c'est_ , demanda doucement Abrasax.

 _\- Mes enfants je vous présente la belette, la belette femelle et le castor_ , ricana Draco.

 _\- Ah c'est eux dont tu parlais papa ? Je comprends les noms maintenant._

Le ton froid n'avait rien à envier à Severus et Lucius se serait incliné sous le regard plein de dédain qu'il leur jeta. Son frère lui attrapa la main, inquiet.

Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _\- Vous avez même pervertis des enfants_ , s'exclama Hermione outrée.

 _\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis de mes compagnons Granger._

Le grondement animal fit sursauter à nouveau le trio qui se trouva face à un Ted Lupin aux yeux dorés de fureur, les cheveux rouges pour appuyé le regard, oreilles lupine, queue touffue et griffes sorties. Le petit était prêt à l'attaque.

 _\- Ted_ , demanda Ginny incertaine.

 _\- C'est Théodore pour toi traitresse_ , grogna-t-il.

 _\- Vous leur avez mis des idées dans la tête_ , s'époumona Ron en colère.

 _\- Non_ , contredit Ted en souriant. _Tout le monde ici sait que vous êtes des traitres !_

D'un vaste geste il montra au trio tous les habitants prêts à l'attaque et sur leurs gardes.

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que tout le monde sait que l'Angleterre à perdu toute magie le jour où les sorciers ont tentés de tuer Harry. Le jour où cette licorne s'est sacrifiée pour sauver les habitants d'ici !_

En parlant il pointa la créature assoupit contre le Saul Cogneur qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Le trio se sentit mal sous les regards pleins de haine dirigés sur eux.

Soudain une exclamation retentit et tout le monde s'inclina respectueusement. _Ils_ étaient là. Les étrangers allaient partirent.

Sous les yeux curieux du trio leurs connaissances s'inclinèrent à leur tour mais moindrement que les autres. Quand une voix retentit, agacée.

 _\- Mais relevez-vous ! C'est quoi cette manie de s'incliner quand j'arrive !_

 _\- Vous êtes notre Roi,_ pouffa Harry lui aussi couronné.

 _\- Et toi tu es roi par intérim, ne l'oubli pas,_ ricana la première voix.

 _\- Comment le pourrais-je avec tout le monde qui s'incline quand je sors_ , grommela le brun.

 _\- J'ai essayé une fois de me couvrir le visage mais Lucas a trouvé hilarant de m'appeler « seigneur » devant la grande place._

 _\- Il m'a fait le même coup le bougre ! En plus je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le reflexe de t'incliner ?_

 _\- Si ! Mais honteux de ne pas m'avoir reconnu ils se sont mis à genoux ! A genoux ! Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'ils feraient ça ?! Du coup je me suis trouvé con à m'incliner devant un peuple à genoux. Lucas a trouvé ça hi-la-rant ! Depuis il le paye cher_ , ricana sadiquement le roi.

 _\- Toi aussi ? La dernière fois j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer quand je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher Leiphal._

 _\- La naïade ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas_ , s'étonna Jane entrant dans la conversation.

 _\- Quoi donc ma douce ?_

 _\- Lucas est raide dingue de Leiphal_ , rit Harry.

 _\- Intéressant… du coup je…_

 _\- Vos Majestés_ , sourit Severus.

 _\- Sev' ? Pourquoi tu t'incline ? Tu n'as pas pris cette habitude j'espère_ , s'écria Seth.

 _\- Non Seth, seulement nous avons des visiteurs._

 _\- Ah ! De nouvelles têtes ! Vous êtes ?_

 _\- La belette, belette femelle et le castor, dixit papa_ , répondit cash Scorpius.

Un long blanc s'en suivit où il y eut quelques pouffements alors que la royauté entière jaugeait le trio sévèrement. Harry resta en retrait mais ce ne fut pas un message suffisant pour Ginny qui s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça sous le regard de tueur d'un vampire TRES jaloux.

 _\- Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps ! On te croyait mort ou perdu !_

 _\- Lâche-le gamine_ , gronda enfin Marcus.

 _\- Non. Harry est mon petit ami. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?_

 _\- Ginny ?_

 _\- Oui Harry ?_

 _\- On n'est pas ensemble._

 _\- Mais on va le redevenir. Après tout on s'aime depuis tellement longtemps que…_

 _\- Faites-la lâcher Harry ou je la saigne_ , hurla Marcus plein de rage contenu faisant les cent pas.

 _\- Vous devriez le lâcher très cher_ , intervint Seth en la reculant du brun.

 _\- Mais non !_

 _\- Gardez vos distances._

L'ordre doux mais sévère fit apparaître une Luna toujours en tenue de travail avec les membres du magicmagot, des Aurors, juges et avocats qui sortaient du travail. Il était plus de dix huit heures après tout ! Une enfant sautilla jusqu'au trio et les transperça du même regard que sa mère bien qu'une étincelle rouge apparue furtivement.

 _\- Maman a raison. Si vous restez vous aller mourir. Deux ex-sangsues et l'autre par le Protecteur_.

La population frissonna et s'écarta du Monument et de la trajectoire. Ils savaient que l'arbre le blesserait personne de non coupable mais tout de même, il effrayait. Un juge centaure s'avança et après un échange silencieux avec la mère et la fille il hocha la tête.

 _\- La sentence a été vue et est donc irrévocable_ , annonça-t-il clairement.

Ginny n'y comprenait rien mais la population était effrayée. Jamais des sanctions aussi radicales n'avaient été prononcées. D'un autre côté ils étaient les traîtres…

Tout se passa très vite.

Ginny tendit la main vers Harry et suite à l'ordre de Marcus, Santiago l'attrapa et l'éloigna pour la boire. Le hurlement fut à peine étouffé. Le corps ex-sangsue fut rapporter et lâché au sol sans aucune considération.

 _\- Qu'as-tu fais_ , hurla Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. _Tout ça c'est ta faute !_

 _\- La sentence a été prononcée. Dans ce pays les relations bénies par la magie comme lien de compagnon ou de calice à vampire sont sacrés_ , expliqua froidement Seth. _Nous vous avions prévenu. De plus, les traitres d'Angleterre n'ont jamais été les bienvenus sur nos terres. Vous nous avez traqués, chassés, bannis et maintenant vous voulez empiéter sur un lien calice-vampire sur NOS terres ?!_

 _\- Mais ce sont deux hommes !_

 _\- Stupide sang-de-bourbe_ , siffla Harry en s'avançant.

 _\- Quoi_ , couina Hermione choquée.

 _\- Ici ce terme à été réadapté. Sang-de-bourbe parle des nés-moldus irrespectueux envers la magie._

 _\- Je ne…_

 _\- Sais-tu le nombre d'elfes de maison que tu aurais pu tuer en les libérant ? Non lié à un sorcier ils meurent. De plus tu ignore tout des coutumes ancestrale sorcières et magiques. Ici tout le monde les apprends et les suivent._

 _\- Les moldus…_

 _\- Sont très bien accueillis. Les parents de la petite Agathe qui va entrer en deuxième année de l'école de Premier Cycle vivent parmi nous depuis qu'on les a contactés. Ils sont parfaitement à l'aise ici avec nous et il en va de même pour nous. Les enfants maltraités ou dont les familles sont trop cruelles nous les retirons pour les élever. Un droit de visite est accordé autant que la famille le souhaite. Depuis que quelques moldus nous ont rejoints ils accompagnent les sorciers pour parler de leur propre expérience, augmentant les taux d'acceptation. Certains ont trop peur et nous laissent leurs enfants, pourtant ils ne manquent aucunes visites. D'autres nous les confits le temps du travail, pour éviter un incident magique. Personne n'est mis de côté ici. Nous avons créés notre paradis, notre pays._

 _\- C'est merveilleux Harry mais cela ne change rien au fait que deux hommes ne peuvent être ensemble et…_

 _\- Je suis enceint._

 _\- Quoi_ , rugit Ron.

 _\- Je suis enceint de quatre mois._

 _\- C'est… c'est… c'est ignoble_ , s'horrifia Hermione les mains devant la bouche. _Ce n'est pas naturel ni saint pour l'enfant ! Tu dois le donner à un couple hétéro, ils s'occuperont bien de lui et…_

 _\- Comme mon oncle et ma tante se sont occupés de moi_ , cria Harry les mains sur son ventre. _Personne ne touchera à mon enfant ! Tu entends Granger ? Personne ne me retirera mon enfant ! Ni à moi, ni à son père !_

 _\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors. C'est pour son bien !_

Et Hermione tomba au sol. Morte. Marcus serrait son calice contre lui, le rassurant. Harry tremblait de peur de la tête aux pieds. Son ancienne meilleure amie avait voulu lui arracher son enfant, son bébé, son tout petit. Marcus avait à peine sentit le danger qu'il était intervenu. Si vite que personne ne le vit faire autre que les vampires ou créatures à la vision plus développée que la normale. Elle était un danger pour son calice, un danger pour leur enfant. Alors il lui avait brisé la nuque. Quoique trop fort au vue de la tête à moitié arrachée dont le sang s'écoulait.

Pour tous, il était évident que le prochain serait tué par le Saul Cogneur. Ron fixait les corps à ses pieds mais avant de pouvoir réagir une branche familière le frappa violemment dans un craquement sourd, le jetant par-dessus la protection Sud. Des rugissements de quelques dragons réfugiés et des gerbes de flammes furent visible.

Pourtant le Saul Cogneur ne se calmait pas. Les branches claquaient violemment dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ils le sentent. La magie se concentrait de plus en plus vers le monument agité. Une fois l'attraction terminée tout le monde souffla. L'arbre se calmait. Puis brusquement une vague de magie balaya tout sur son passage, comme à la création du pays Horizons Parallèles mais bien plus puissante. Tous sentirent la magie les traverser, emportant et balayant les tracas du peuple bénit mais aussi des moldus présents.

Une enfant moldue habitant ici pour sa sœur cria en pointant du doigt une silhouette familière au pays entier pour la voir tous les jours.

Lumineuse et vaporeuse la licorne avança tantôt en marchant, tantôt en trottant ou galopant. Elle allait et venait à grande vitesse entre quelques personnes que le groupe reconnu. Elle approchait les moldus. Puis après avoir fait elle retourna intégrer son corps, allongé contre l'arbre.

 _ **\- Tous ici êtes bénis par Dame Magie. Il est temps de retourner à l'école pour les plus grands. Dame Magie vous offre une nouvelle vie auprès des vôtres.**_

La voix disparue pour être remplacée par des cris aigüe de joie.

 _\- T'as entendu maman ! Moi aussi je suis magique !_

 _\- Oui ma puce_ , rit la dite mère.

 _\- En plus tu sais ce qui est trop bien ?_

 _\- Non mon cœur._

 _\- Tu vas aller à l'école avec moi et avoir des devoirs où tu comprends rien comme moi ! Je vais être meilleur et c'est toi qui voudras copier sur moi !_

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air goguenard de la petite vite rejoint par tous les enfants, surtout ceux qui avaient déjà quelques années d'écoles derrières eux.

Personne ne fit attention des corps disparus dans le souffle magique. Tout le monde allait bien, c'était le principal.

 **OooooooooooooooO**

Nous voici un siècle plus tard et tout va bien. Le pays est désormais sous la monarchie de Seth. Le monde tournait rond et les enfants avaient grandit. Ted devenu Calice pour Scorpius et Abrasax et eux ses compagnons était aussi immortel que le reste du clan, à leur plus grande joie.

Les jumeaux avaient continués à vieillirent sans s'en soucier jusqu'à l'arrivée de Natasha et Zsofia qui rejoignirent la famille. Le duo avaient passé la soixantaine mais leur esprit enfantin avait charmé les deux demoiselles, jeunes vampires nouvellement nées.

Dans les écoles les élèves passaient les uns après les autres, au plus grand bonheur des enseignants. Mais très vite Poudlard s'était fait une nouvelle renommée ainsi que l'école de Premier cycle pour les trois-onze ans et celle de Troisième cycle pour les dix-sept ans et plus. Horizons Parallèles devint une icône mondialement reconnue dans le monde entier. Certains pays avaient leurs hauts fonctionnaires venant de là-bas et de nombreux changements opérèrent.

Pourtant, après chaque réussite fabuleuse, ou en fin de vie, ces personnes retournaient là-bas pour y finirent leurs jours sous l'œil bienveillant de leur Dame Licorne et Sir Cogneur comme les appelaient les jeunes enfants.

La légende de la création du pays, son histoire, était racontée aux enfants, et les adultes se plaisaient à relire les différents livres.

Charlie s'était vu offrir une vie de Drake, parmi les dragons. Ses amis ne le voyait donc que rarement car sous forme dragon il perdait toute notion du temps.

Ils avaient enterré Bill, Fleur ainsi que leur deux filles et bientôt leur petit-fils sera mit en terre sous les larmes de son enfant unique qui, étant veela lié à une naïade, ne pouvait mourir. Ils furent les seuls du clan à les avoir quittés mais la douleur n'était pas moindre.

Le temps continuait son cours et la famille s'efforçait à sortir de leurs résidences pour ne pas rester figés dans le temps. Pourtant, peu à peu, les plus âgés laissèrent les enfants faire leurs traces dans l'histoire pour reposer leurs âmes en peine. Car ils voyaient leur peuple naître, grandir mais aussi périr. Bien qu'ils ne les connaissent pas tous très bien ils leur avaient enseigné au moins de leurs trois ans à leur dix-sept ans. Les pertes restaient douloureuses.

Pourtant, jamais Harry, Luna, Draco et Severus ne regrettèrent le choix d'être partis jouer du violon et danser sur la place principale de Volterra.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

Voilààà !

J'ai mis plus de 10 minutes à mettre les tirets des dialogues je suis deg -_-"

Brefouille ! Comme toujours je suis avide de commentaires alors s'il-vous-plaît donnez-m'en pleins !

Bonne soirée, tout le monde.

Myshun ^-^ 


End file.
